Darth Plagueis und das sekotanische Raumschiff
by sudooku
Summary: Darth Tenebrous nimmt seinen jungen Schüler Plagueis mit auf eine Mission, die anders verläuft, als beide Sith ahnen. Dies ist ein Prequel zum Roman "Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno sowie zum Roman "Planet der Verräter" von Greg Bear. Die Geschichte wird zwölf Kapitel haben.
1. Prolog

**Diese Geschichte ist ein Prequel zum Darth-Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno sowie zum Roman „Planet der Verräter" von Greg Bear. Sie bezieht sich außerdem auf Plagueis' Erzählung in Kapitel 46 meiner Geschichte „Darth Plagueis und die Passion der Shaak Ti". Deren Kapitel 56 und 61 sind als Abschluss meines Zonama Sekot-Arcs gedacht.**

 **Man muss keinen der drei Romane gelesen haben, um diese Geschichte zu verstehen. Wer sie jedoch kennt, wird viel Bekanntes in abgewandelter Form entdecken.**

Prolog

 _Wir schreiben das Jahr 30 vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Palpatine ist bereits seit zwei Jahren Oberster Kanzler und fährt fort, sein bestehendes Netz an Kontakten weiter auszubauen, Gefälligkeiten einzufordern, um seine Macht weiter zu festigen und damit die Vorarbeit dafür zu leisten, um sich die Galaxis später völlig untertan zu machen. Zwei seiner Günstlinge sind der einer bedeutenden Familie auf Eriadu entstammende Wilhuff Tarkin und der Raumschiffingenieur Raith Sienar, welcher erkennen muss, dass dieselben Verbündeten zu haben noch lange kein Grund zur Sorglosigkeit und zum behäbigen Zurücklehnen ist._

Das weitläufige Anwesen des Raumschiffkonstrukteurs und Eigners von Sienar Systems strahlte Reichtum und Ruhe aus. Raith Sienar ritt wie so oft auf seinem Lieblings-Trith-Läufer seine Runden in seiner Privatarena ab, zu welcher er nur ausgewählten Gästen Zutritt gestattete. Normalerweise kamen ihm jetzt spontane Ideen für neue Raumschifftypen, für die Verbesserung bereits bestehender Fluggefährte. Aber am heutigen Tag konnte Raith keinen klaren Gedanken fassen – an Ruhe war ohnehin nicht zu denken. Nicht, seit vor einer Woche Wilhuff Tarkin bei ihm aufgetaucht war und ihn in Dinge verwickelt hatte, die ihm nicht nur undurchsichtig, sondern gar gefährlich und zudem höchst unberechenbar erschienen.

Tarkin hatte ihm doch tatsächlich von einer Mission der Jedi erzählt, die auf einen Planeten führen sollte, von dem Raith bislang angenommen hatte, dass er Tarkin gänzlich unbekannt war. Mehr noch – sein Freund hatte ihm geradeheraus erklärt, dass Freundschaft überbewertet würde und an ihrer statt in Zukunft Loyalität und Gehorsam zu treten habe - Eine Ohrfeige für den auf Unabhängigkeit bedachten, den Intellekt feiernden Raith Sienar! Zu guter Letzt hatte Tarkin ihm verkündet, nicht nur bestimmte Personen im Jedi-Tempel ausspioniert zu haben, sondern auch im Bilde darüber zu sein, dass er, Raith Sienar, ein Exemplar jener sagenumwobenen sekotanischen Raumschiffe besitzen würde, nach denen es den Orden der Jedi neuerdings gelüstete. Selbst wenn er diesen Vertrauensbruch zunächst beiseiteschob - Tarkin machte sich damit auf seinem ureigenen Territorium breit!

Er überlegte, wann die Veränderung seines langjährigen Freundes begonnen hatte. War sich Tarkin seiner Sache allzu sicher geworden, seitdem sein Verbündeter Palpatine Oberster Kanzler geworden und Tarkin mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung zum lukrativen Posten des Gouverneurs des Seswenna-Sektors verholfen hatte, zu welchem Tarkins Heimatplanet Eriadu gehörte? Oder war der Aufsteiger von Eriadu gar schon immer so abgebrüht und rücksichtslos gewesen und hatte seine wahre Natur bislang nur gut verborgen, bis …?

Raith Sienar wendete sein auserlesenes Reittier spontan, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Bewegung registrierte. Die Sicherheitsdroiden vor dem breiten Doppeltor zur Arena gestikulierten wild mit den mechanischen Armen und wichen von ihrem Posten zurück. Nur einen Augenblick später öffnete sich das eindrucksvolle Tor. Instinktiv glitt der Chefingenieur von dem Trith und ging hinter dessen mannshohem Körper in Deckung, skeptisch bis ängstlich über die glatte braune Kruppe des Tieres in Richtung Tor spähend.

„Guten Morgen, Raith", rief Tarkin demonstrativ gut gelaunt. „Ich muss mir Ihr sekotanisches Schiff ansehen. Sofort!"

„Unbedingt", erwiderte Sienar betont liebenswürdig, dabei mit finsterer Miene den Ionendisruptor fixierend, den der ungebetene Gast aus dem Senat entwendet haben musste, um jetzt die Sicherheitsdroiden außer Dienst zu setzen. „Aber das nächste Mal sollten Sie sich vorher anmelden. Nicht alle meine Sicherheitsdroiden sind anfällig für Disruptoren, wissen Sie? Gut, dass ich Ihre Unhöflichkeit vorausgesehen … und die Droiden darauf programmiert habe, Sie zu erkennen. Sonst hätten sie Sie nämlich in dem Moment, als Sie durch dieses Tor traten, erschossen."

Tarkin wandte seinen braunhaarigen Kopf, auf welchem sich erste graue Strähnen zeigten, und riskierte einen Blick über seine Schulter. Mit Genugtuung registrierte Sienar, wie sein Gast für einige Sekunden erbleichte, bevor er seine Mimik unter Kontrolle bekam.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Tarkin, deaktivierte den Disruptor und steckte ihn eine Spur zu lässig in eine seiner Hosentaschen. „Es ist ja nichts passiert."

„Nein … diesmal nicht", murmelte Sienar.

Dann führte er den Trith zu einer Stallbox und machte sich auf in den Werkbereich seines Anwesens. Seine Nervosität wuchs, je näher er dem neuesten Objekt von Tarkins Begierde kam. Hinter sich hörte er Gouverneur Tarkins federnde Schritte. Sie kamen in die Halle, in welcher ein braunes verschrumpeltes Etwas, bewacht von vier großen silbernen rotäugigen Bewachungsdroiden, seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatte.

„Und Sie meinen wirklich, dass Sie nach all diesen Jahren aus diesem Haufen Müll noch etwas brauchbares extrahieren können?", fragte Tarkin skeptisch.

„Dieses Wrack ist noch ein Erbe aus der Zeit meines Vaters Narro Sienar, der es vom damaligen Chefingenieur von Sienar Systems, Dr. Rugess Nome, persönlich erhalten hatte", erwiderte Sienar leicht beleidigt, während er die Punktstrahler rund um den widerhallenden Hangar einschaltete.

„War Dr. Nome der Eigner des Schiffes?", wollte Tarkin wissen.

„Über den Eigner hat Dr. Nome meinem Vater nur soviel erzählt, dass der Mann unter unglücklichen Umständen ums Leben kam und das Schiff mit ihm starb. Soweit ich weiß, war Dr. Nome kein sonderlich gesprächiger Bith."

„Dr. Rugess Nome mag ein brillanter Ingenieur gewesen sein, aber wie Sie schon sagten: er war ein Bith und ist seit langem tot. Aber wir Menschen werden es dieses Mal geschickter anstellen, um ein funktionierendes Raumschiff zu erhalten."

„Wenn dieser Traum nur wahr werden würde, Tarkin", erwiderte Raith mit einem Seufzer. „Wie Sie sehen, ist das Schiff in keiner sehr guten Verfassung."

„Genauso wenig wie unsere geliebte Republik", meinte Tarkin bissig. „Aber wenn die Saat der Pläne meiner neuesten Verbündeten aufgeht, dann werden wir nicht nur schon bald bessere Schiffe haben, die 0.4 an Geschwindigkeit schaffen, sondern auch die Republik von Grund auf umgestalten!"

„Das sind große Worte", gab Sienar zweifelnd zurück.

Tarkin warf seinem Gastgeber einen säuerlichen Blick zu. Dann ging er um den narbigen Rumpf in dem schillernden Kältefeld herum. Die früher gewiss anmutig geschwungenen Linien des einst stolzen Schiffes waren ungeachtet des Einfrierens und anderer, weniger offensichtlicher Konservierungsmethoden zu einem runzligen, verschrumpelten Gebilde zusammengesunken. Tarkin ließ seine Hand über die ramponierte Oberfläche eines Seitenflügels gleiten. Sienars bösen Blick bei dieser Berührung quittierte er mit einem kalten Glitzern in den wässrig-blauen Augen.

„Es ist biologisch", bemerkte Tarkin und rümpfte die Nase, nachdem er etwa die Hälfte des Raumschiffes umrundet hatte.

„Ich dachte, das wüssten Sie bereits", erwiderte Sienar mit einem mokanten Lächeln.

„Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass es so … organisch sein würde", rechtfertigte Tarkin sein Unwissen. „Man hatte mir gesagt, diese Schiffe wären irgendwie lebendig, aber … Wenn sie tot sind, sind sie nicht mehr zu viel nütze, wie?"

„Sie sind eine Kuriosität, die man so wie manche Tiefseeungeheuer nur selten zu Gesicht bekommt", erwiderte Raith unerschütterlich. „Aber was seine Vorzüge angeht, nun … es ist nicht mehr viel übrig, das man analysieren könnte."

„Ich besitze ein paar Bilder", sagte Tarkin. „Von Schiffen in entlegenen Häfen, die Treibstoff an Bord nehmen."

„Und bestimmt auch Nährstoffe", ergänzte Sienar.

„Ist es pflanzlich oder tierisch?", fragte Tarkin.

„Weder noch. Es kann sich nicht selbst reproduzieren. Es besitzt keine Zellstruktur, sondern besteht aus verschiedenen dichten Gewebesorten, die sowohl Metalle aus auch eine Vielzahl äußerst starker, Hitze abweisender Polymere aufnehmen können. Ein Wunder. Doch ohne seinen Besitzer stirbt und verfällt es innerhalb kürzester Zeit."

„Vielleicht ähnelte es der Technologie der Gungans auf Naboo", schlug Tarkin vor.

„Vielleicht", entgegnete Sienar. „Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Die Gungans bauen ihre Schiffe zwar aus organischem Material, die Schiffe selbst sind jedoch nicht lebendig. Das hier", der Ingenieur machte eine weit ausholende Geste mit seiner rechten Hand, „… scheint etwas ganz anderes zu sein."

„Etwas ganz anderes", echote Tarkin, während er die zweite Hälfte seines Rundganges um das Schiff zurücklegte.

Abrupt blieb der Gouverneur stehen. Vor ihm klaffte eine Lücke in der verschrumpelten Oberfläche des Schiffes. Genauer gesagt handelte es sich um ein fehlendes Teil von etwa einem Quadratmeter, welches vor langer Zeit aus dem Schiff herausgeschnitten worden sein musste.

„Was ist das?", fragte Tarkin und wies auf den offensichtlichen Makel des Fehlens in dem ohnehin arg ramponierten Schiffsleib.

„Wir nehmen an, dass es sich bei dem fehlenden Segment um eine entnommene Gewebeprobe handelt, um mehr über die Beschaffenheit des Schiffes herauszufinden - es womöglich zu replizieren."

„Wir nehmen an?", fragte Tarkin spitz.

Sienar zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Mehr als diese Vermutung haben wir nicht. Vor Ihrem großzügigen Angebot war ich bereits auf der Suche nach einem Eigner, der mir den Zugang zu seinem voll funktionsfähigen sekotanischen Schiff gewähren würde. Bisher gibt es allerdings noch niemanden, der geneigt gewesen wäre. Wie es scheint, ist Geheimhaltung ein Bestandteil des Kaufvertrages. Und ein Verrat könnte die Beziehung des Eigners zu seinem Raumschiff beenden."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Tarkin erneut. „Ich habe mir den richtigen Mann für diese Mission ausgesucht, Raith. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass Sie sich mit all dem auskennen würden. Und genau deshalb werden Sie mir helfen, sich den Jedi auf deren Mission an die Fersen zu heften. Auf dass _wir_ es sein mögen, die zuerst ein lebendiges sekotanisches Raumschiff in die Finger bekommen. Und wenn ich Finger sage, dann meine ich auch Finger und keine Klauen, Tentakel oder sonstiges!"

Raith atmete einmal scharf aus. Er kannte diese mehr oder weniger unverhüllten Tiraden seines früheren Freundes gegenüber Nicht-Menschen bereits. Aber am heutigen Tag nervten sie ihn gewaltig.

„Kann ich Ihnen nun, nachdem Sie meine enttäuschende Ausbeute gesehen haben, ein Frühstück anbieten?", fragte Raith. „Es ist schon spät und ich hatte noch keine Zeit, etwas zu mir zu nehmen."

„Nein, vielen Dank", antwortete Tarkin kühl. „Ich muss heute noch viele weitere Besuche absolvieren. Halten Sie sich allzeit bereit, mein Freund. Es könnte jede Minute etwas passieren."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Raith nickend.

 _Meine Zeit gehört Ihnen, Tarkin. Ich übe mich in Geduld_ , dachte er wehmütig, nachdem Tarkin sein Anwesen wieder verlassen hatte. Die Ruhe kehrte in die Gemäuer und die dazugehörigen Plätze seiner Residenz zurück, aber Raith Sienars Gelassenheit war unwiederbringlich dahin. Er und Tarkin teilten die Meinung, dass auf einen schwachen Staat irgendwann und unabdingbar eine starke Gewaltherrschaft folgte. Karrieren würden nach Errichtung einer derart autoritären Regierung rasant beschleunigt und könnten ebenso jäh enden. Raith fragte sich, ob sich Wilhuff nicht überschätzte, wenn er es schon fertigbrachte, in seinem, Raiths, Gefilde des Raumschiffbaus zu wildern. Sorgte er sich gar um seinen Freund, der Tarkin nicht mehr sein wollte? Nach einigem Überlegen musste sich Raith Sienar eingestehen, dass sich Wilhuff Tarkin nicht die Bohne um sein, Raiths Wohlergehen sorgte.

In gedrückter Stimmung trottete Raith Sienar zurück in seine Wohngemächer. Sein Magen knurrte leise. Höchste Zeit für das lange überfällige Frühstück! Er lief den Flur des Hauptgebäudes entlang, stieg Treppen nach oben bis in die zweite Etage. Ein weiterer Flur öffnete sich vor ihm. Als er diesen durchschritt, schaute ihn von der rechten Wand ein Bild des gelben Bith namens Dr. Rugess Nome an, über welchen er kurz zuvor mit Tarkin gesprochen hatte. Raith Sienar hielt kurz inne und starrte gedankenverloren auf das beinahe lebensgroße Porträt des früheren Chef-Ingenieurs von Sienar Systems. Die großen runden schwarzen Augen des Bith schienen ihn geradezu zu durchbohren. Es waren kalte harte Augen. Kälter und härter als die von Wilhuff Tarkin? Kein Zweifel, dieser Mann hatte sich zu Lebzeiten keine Informationen entlocken lassen, die er nicht preisgeben _wollte_.

 _Was wussten Sie über das Schiff, was Sie meinem Vater nicht erzählt haben?_ , hallte die große unbeantwortete Frage durch Sienars Hirn.

Er gab sich einen Ruck und wandte sich von dem Bild des Bith ab, um den Flur bis zum Ende zu durchqueren. In der Küche angekommen, ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder, um auf das Frühstück zu warten, welches ihm ein Butlerdroide in Kürze zubereiten und servieren würde. Das Warten war unerträglich. Aus den Tiefen seines nun vernehmlich knurrenden Magens stieg die Erkenntnis nach oben, dass er, Raith Sienar, Chef-Ingenieur und Eigner von Sienar Systems, in Zukunft nicht mehr untätig herumsitzen durfte, um darauf zu warten, was Tarkin oder wer auch immer ihm an vermeintlich zukunftsträchtigen Missionen vorsetzen würde.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Ich habe in diesem Prolog einige Passagen und Zitate aus Greg Bears Roman „Planet der Verräter" eingebaut und umgearbeitet. Die Handlung in diesem Prolog ist eine Szene jenes Romanes. Das verweste sekotanische Raumschiff wurde im Roman von Greg Bear allerdings nicht von Dr. Rugess Nome über Narro Sienar an dessen Sohn weitervererbt, sondern Raith Sienar hat das Schiff über seine Agenten von Räubern gekauft, welche es dem eigentlichen Besitzer abgenommen hatten._


	2. Die Strafkolonie

… _Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis._

 _Wir schreiben das Jahr 96 vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Plagueis ist jetzt neunundzwanzig Jahre alt und noch Schüler des Sithlords Darth Tenebrous, der in seinen späten Fünfzigern ist. Der Bith nimmt seinen Muun-Schüler häufig zu Missionen mit. Missionen wie dieser, die anders verläuft, als beide Sith ahnen ..._

Aus der Ferne betrachtet, wirkte das eiförmige Objekt, welches den flirrenden Tunnel des Hyperraums durchpflügte, wie ein silbrig schillernder Komet mit extrem kurzem Schweif. Aber Kometen waren nicht imstande, in den Hyperraum einzutreten. Und jenes vermeintliche Ei war kein Eisklumpen bar jeglichen Lebens.

Die „ _Incinerator_ " war der Stolz von Dr. Rugess Nome, nur wenigen auch als Darth Tenebrous bekannt. Das Schiff war nicht nur wie ein riesiges Ei geformt, welches mit der dicken Seite nach vorne flog. Seine silberne Außenhülle phosphoreszierte bei Bedarf oder aber passte sich farblich dem sie umgebenden Untergrund an – eine Neuentwicklung, auf die der Bith-Ingenieur sehr stolz war. Noch flog das in Sonderanfertigung von Sienar Systems gefällig geformte Schiff durch den Hyperraum, aber schon bald würde es aus diesem austreten und auf dem Planeten Helska IV landen. Der Sithlord hielt es nicht für nötig, sich um die Landung zu kümmern. Das sollte sein Schüler bewerkstelligen. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick seiner großen gewölbten schwarzen Augen über sein Datapad gleiten, um über die neuesten Nachrichten in der Galaxis informiert zu sein.

Das Signal, welches den Austritt aus dem Hyperraum ankündigte, ertönte. Tenebrous legte das Datapad in eine gesicherte Mulde, die er extra für diesen Zweck anbringen hatte lassen und schnallte sich an. Die _Incinerator_ ruckelte und ein paar Momente später wich der silbrig flirrende Tunnel des Hyperraumes der Schwärze des Alls. Und im Zentrum dieses schwarzen, mit kleinen Lichtsternen übersäten Panoramas ruhte scheinbar der Planet Helska IV, eine Eiskugel, die sogar noch unwirtlicher war als der Planet Mygeeto, wo es immerhin einige florierende überkuppelte Städte gab. Mygeeto, von wo sein Schüler stammte. Aber für derlei Luxus wie überkuppelte Städte war der dünnbesiedelte Planet Helska IV viel zu arm. Tenebrous hatte seinen Schüler schon öfters in solche gottverlassene unterentwickelte Randwelten geschickt, um Aufträge für ihn zu erledigen. Der Sithlord hatte gar den Eindruck bekommen, dass sein Schüler den Aufenthalt unter derart unterprivilegierten Wesen als Urlaub von den Pflichten und Bürden betrachtete, die ihn als Sithlord und aufstrebenden Geschäftsmann auf Welten wie Coruscant oder Muunilinst umtrieben.

Ja, eigentlich müsste sich Plagueis hier wie zuhause fühlen.

Mit einigem Geruckel setzte die _Incinerator_ auf dem Rollfeld auf, welches Tenebrous als Landepunkt vorgegeben hatte. All dies erfolgte, ohne dass die beiden Sithlords auch nur ein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten. Der junge Muun sah keinen Anlass, seinen Meister mit Fragen nach dem Warum und dem Wie dieser Mission zu behelligen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass sein Meister ihm von sich aus alles Wichtige sagen würde und er würde Tenebrous lediglich dann mit Fragen behelligen, wenn es ihm dringlich erschien, um seinen Meister nicht zu verärgern.

Schweigend stapften die beiden Männer durch den Schnee. Beide trugen ihr Lichtschwert unauffällig versteckt unter ihren schwarzen Gewändern. Schneeflocken rieselten vom weißen wolkenverhangenen Himmel, doch sie verdampften, noch bevor sie einen der beiden Sithlords erreichten. Tenebrous hatte vor zehn Jahren herausgefunden, dass sein Muun-Schüler ein Naturtalent für derartige Beugungen der Macht besaß.

Nach einer Stunde zügigen Fußmarsches erreichten sie eine Art Weiler, wo drei größere schwarze halbkugelförmige Zelte auf der Schneefläche standen. Inmitten dieses Dreiecks war ein Loch von zwei Metern im Durchmesser in der Schneedecke zu sehen, welches mit einer Art Thermalgeneratoren offengehalten wurde, wie Plagueis sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Zwei Dugs standen am Rande des Loches und ließen an einer Seilwinde ein Seil hinab, welches der Größe der Seiltrommel zufolge mindestens zweihundert Standardmeter lang sein musste, wie Plagueis schätzte. Die Sithlords, lediglich in etwas dickere schwarze Gewänder und einen leichten Mantel gehüllt, stellten sich zu den Dugs, die in dicke Fellkleidung verpackt waren. Die Füße des einen Dug betätigten eifrig die Kurbel der Winde. Nachdem das Seil komplett abgewickelt war, schauten die beiden Söhne Malastares in die Tiefe, die immer dunkelblauer wurde, je tiefer das Loch ging. Plagueis sah erst jetzt, dass sich das Loch durch eine gewaltige Eisschicht bohrte, welche wohl einen Ozean unter sich beherbergen mochte.

Nach einer Weile ruckelte das Seil und nun begann der andere Dug, die Windenkurbel in entgegengesetzter Richtung zu betätigen. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde kam auf einem großen Bottich ein dritter Dug aus dem Eisloch geschwebt. Unter dem Dug im Bottich lagen etliche rote Fische, die frisch gefangen und natürlich eisgefroren ihres Weitertransports harrten.

„Heikkus wird erfreut sein", brach Tenebrous das Schweigen.

„Und Ihr? Seid Ihr auch erfreut, Dr. Nome?", fragte der eine Dug.

„So erzählt meinem jungen Freund doch, warum und wie lange ihr schon hier seid", gab sich der Bith leutselig.

„Wir haben versucht, den Präsidenten von Malastare zu ermorden. Das heißt, ich habe den Plan dazu ausgearbeitet und mein Bruder hat zusammen mit meinem Cousin dort", er wies auf den Dug, der auf dem Bottich mit den Fischen saß, „President Peem eine Falle gestellt. Aber es hat nicht geklappt und nun sitzen wir seit zehn Standardjahren hier fest, die wir nur zählen können, weil wir die Flüge der Frachtbarkassen zählen, die Heikkus uns einmal in fünf Monaten zukommen lässt, um uns und andere Strafkoloniefischer mit dem Nötigsten zu versorgen."

Mittlerweile hatte der Bottich die endgültige Parkposition erreicht und der Dug darinnen stieg aus, um seinem Cousin einen der etwa dreißig Zentimeter langen roten Fische nach dem anderen zuzureichen.

Tenebrous nahm ihm einen der Fische ab und reichte ihn seinem Schüler. Einen nahm er selbst.

„Lass dir dies eine Warnung sein, was mit Leuten passiert, die sich unseren Plänen in den Weg stellen", sagte der Bith mit leichter Drohung in der harten Stimme.

Plagueis schaute erst zu seinem Meister, dann auf den roten eisigen Fisch, der ihm an den weißen klammen Fingern klebte.

„Ja, das werde ich, Meister", erwiderte er und verstaute das geeiste Meerestier in einem Beutel, den er aus den Taschen seines Gewandes gezogen hatte.

„Ich danke für die Gastfreundschaft", beendete Tenebrous die Unterhaltung und machte mit seinem Schüler kehrt, um sich wieder an Bord der _Incinerator_ zu begeben.

„Nun, Meister, manche Leute begeben sich in solch eine Eiswelt, weil dort ihr Ende harrt und für andere fängt das Leben auf solch einer Eiskugel erst an", merkte Plagueis an, während die beiden Männer durch den Schnee stapften.

„Wohl wahr, mein Schüler", erwiderte Tenebrous anerkennend. „Und auch wieder nicht."

„Meister?"

„Nun, dieses Unglückstrio war so dumm, sich erwischen zu lassen. Freilich konnten sie nicht ahnen, dass ich meine Machtkräfte nutzte, um sie aufzuspüren und unschädlich zu machen. Aber selbst so etwas hätten sie unter Umständen vermeiden können. Dann wäre dieser Coup ihr Sprungbrett nach ganz oben gewesen."

„Und Malastare wäre Eurem Einfluss entglitten", spann Plagueis den Faden weiter.

„Nur für eine gewisse Zeit", erwiderte Tenebrous, als handele es sich bei dieser Möglichkeit um eine belanglose Bagatelle.


	3. Die Lasterhöhle

Dr. Rugess Nome hatte seinen jungen Assistenten angewiesen, Kurs auf einen anderen Planeten des Systems namens Belkadan zu setzen. Also tat Hego Damask genau das. Als er aus dem Cockpit wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum des Schiffes zurückkehrte, sah er seinen Meister, der den Fisch, den Plagueis mitgenommen hatte, fein säuberlich filetiert und auf zwei Tellern angerichtet hatte. Verdutzt schaute der Muun auf die beiden Teller.

„Nun iss schon, mein Schüler! Das soll der Abschluss dieses Teils der Mission sein!"

Plagueis verzog den Mund.

„Aber … Meister … mein Magen verträgt so etwa nicht!"

„Plagueis, du wirst nicht immer den Luxus genießen, frisch zubereitete Gemüse- und Mehlgerichte serviert zu bekommen wie bei deiner Spezies üblich! Und Fisch ist immer noch die Art Fleisch, die am bekömmlichsten für Vegetarier wie dich sind. Also lang zu … oder stirb später unter widrigen Umständen, weil der Herr zu wählerisch war!"

Zögerlich setzte sich der Muun, nahm sein Teil Filet und biss hinein. Es schmeckte ihm nicht, wie zu erwarten. Aber er aß seine Portion auf wie befohlen.

„Sehr gut!", lobte ihn Tenebrous nach Beendigung ihres Mahles. „Und dieser Fisch hier ist gar frisch und exquisit. Während andere Wesen mit altem vergammelten Fisch vorlieb nehmen müssen!"

Plagueis verzog erneut seinen Mund, zog es jedoch vor zu schweigen.

Der Sprung aus dem Hyperraum erfolgte. Als Plagueis aus dem Fenster schaute, sah er eine braun-grüne Kugel, die jedoch sehr weit von ihnen weg war. Normalerweise berechnete das System einen Austritt, der knapp vor dem Orbit des Zielplaneten endete, aber dieser Austrittsort erschien dem jungen Muun etwa dreimal so weit entfernt wie bei Austritten üblich. Diese Entfernung mochte bei einem voluminösen Gasriesen mit enormer Gravitation gerechtfertigt sein, nicht jedoch bei einem Planeten wie Belkadan von gerademal neuntausend Standardkilometern Durchmesser!

Plagueis wandte sich von der Steuerungskonsole ab, als er die Präsenz seines Meisters hinter sich spürte.

„Das ist ziemlich weit weg, nicht wahr Plagueis?"

„Genau das habe ich auch gerade gedacht."

„Bräuchte ich jemanden, der mich nachäfft, hätte ich mir einen Papagol zugelegt!", rüffelte Tenebrous seinen Schüler. „Ich hingegen will Antworten! Von dir!"

Plagueis dachte einen Moment nach.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: Erstens: Die Berechnung des Navi-Computers ist leicht fehlerhaft."

„Ein Risiko, das uns in einen Stern befördern könnte! Aber ganz gewiss nicht mit Systemen auf meinem Schiff!", donnerte der Bith verärgert.

Plagueis erkannte, dass er gerade das Werk seines Meisters beleidigt hatte. Nichts hatte ihm ferner gelegen. Also mutmaßte er weiter.

„Zweitens: Irgendetwas hat die Umlaufbahn von Belkadan im Dalonbian-Sektor verändert, so dass der Planet quasi von der Bahn abgekommen ist."

„Schon besser", meinte der Bith mit einem dünnen Lächeln. „Aber was könnte so eine plötzliche und gewaltige Verschiebung im Weltraum wohl bewirken?"

„Hatten nicht einst die Rakata hier Welten unter ihrer Kontr…?"

„Die Rakata sind seit langem ausgestorben!", fuhr Tenebrous seinem Schüler über den Mund. „Aber was erwarte ich auch von einem Muun, der noch nicht einmal weiß, wie man einen Hyperraumantrieb repariert, obgleich ich es ihm schon mindestens dreimal gezeigt habe!"

Plagueis senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Was Tenebrous ihm da an den länglichen weißen Kopf geworfen hatte, stimmte. Er hatte noch nie sonderliches Interesse an technischen Zusammenhängen oder der Reparatur von Geräten oder gar Raumschiffen an den Tag gelegt. Er erachtete solcherlei Fähigkeiten als entbehrlich, gab es doch genügend niedere Techniker oder darauf spezialisierte Droiden, die solcherlei triviale Tätigkeiten verrichteten. Vielleicht sollte er jedoch in Zukunft …

„Du hast Zeit bis zu unserer Abreise von Belkadan, darüber nachzudenken, was die Ursache dieser Verschiebung ist!", blaffte Tenebrous und wandte sich zur Ausstiegsluke.

Das tropische Belkadan war der komplette Gegensatz zum eisigen weißen Helska IV. Ein dichter grüner Dschungel empfing die Sithlords, nachdem sie auf dem wohl ausgebauten Raumhafen der dichtbesiedelten Hauptstadt gelandet waren. Plagueis vermisste die kalte klare Luft von Helska IV schon kurz nach dem Aussteigen aus dem Schiff, als ihm die schwüle Fäulnis der Tropenwelt entgegenschlug, die davon kündete, dass hier ein Hutt das Sagen hatte. Ein grüner Twi'lek erwartete die Beiden bereits und chauffierte sie in einem Gleiter zum großen Anwesen seines Herrn. Sie flogen hoch über dem regulären Strom der Gleiter hinweg und Plagueis konnte dabei die dicht aneinandergedrängten Häuser sehen, vor denen sich Passanten und Gauner jeglicher Coleur in einem trägen Strom durch die engen, schlecht gewarteten Straßen und Gassen der Stadt quetschten.

Das Anwesen ihres Gastgebers bestand aus einer Dreieinigkeit von hohen halbkugelförmigen Kuppeln, welche von einer Reihe kleinerer schlanker Wachtürme gesäumt wurden, auf deren zweien der junge Muun Gamorreaner in Wach-Wartestellung ausmachen konnte.

Heikkus, der Hutte fläzte sich fett und faul auf seinem Thronpodest. Der Hutt mochte bereits über vierhundert Jahre sein, so groß und aufgedunsen sein rötlicher Körper bereits war. In seiner Beuteltasche räkelte sich eine hell-lilafarbene, höchstens sechzehnjährige Twi'lek, der der Hutt mit seine rechten Hand die Lekkus kraulte, die von einem silberfarbenen Kopfputz in Form gehalten wurden. Seine Linke hingegen tätschelte ihre Brüste, die unter einem knappen silbrigen Büstenhalter verborgen waren. Als er seiner Gäste gewahr wurde, ließ er sein lebendiges Spielzeug los und wedelte eifrig mit der rechten Hand. Sofort hüpfte die Twi'lek aus seiner Hauttasche und lief eilig zu einer niedrigen Tür neben dem Thronpodest – einer Art Hinterausgang, um aus dem Saal zu verschwinden, bis ihr Herr sie erneut zu sich zu rufen geruhte.

„Ah, Dr. Rugess Nome! Wie lang ist es her, dass wir uns gesehen haben!", dröhnte Heikkus' Stimme durch den Thronsaal.

„Viel zu lang. Nun, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte der Bith höflich auf Huttesisch zurück.

„Und Ihr habt jemanden mitgebracht", sagte Heikkus neugierig, kaum, dass sein Gast den Satz beendet hatte.

„Mein Assistent Magister Hego Damask", erklärte Tenebrous.

„Der Muun hat sich aber jung gehalten", meinte Heikkus anerkennend.

„Ihr müsst mich mit meinem Großvater verwechseln, der so hieß wie ich", mischte sich Plagueis ebenfalls in fließendem Huttesisch entschuldigend ein, sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass einhundert Standardjahre, vor welchen der Gründervater des Damask-Clans gelebt hatte, für einen Hutten nicht sonderlich lang waren. „Ich bin Hego Damask der Zweite, Sohn von Caar Damask."

„Ach so!", dröhnte Heikkus zurück.

„Der junge Hego hat vor neun Jahren die Firma seines viel zu früh verstorbenen Vaters übernommen und er macht das so gut, dass ich ihn zu meiner rechten Hand gemacht habe", übernahm Tenebrous erneut das Gespräch.

„Er ist gewiss genauso verschwiegen wie vertrauenswürdig, wenn ich ihn mir so betrachte", meinte Heikkus und robbte von seinem Podest, um den Muun näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Seine breite fleischige Nase schnüffelte in Plagueis' Richtung.

„Er hat ja Fisch gegessen, hohoho!", röhrte Heikkus. „So ein Muun ist sicherlich selten und noch zu ganz anderen Dingen fähig, kann das sein?"

Tenebrous nickte statt einer Antwort.

„Ich bin gekommen, um ein Geschäft zu vermitteln, wo Partner von mir für ihre Bankette an jenem Calu-Fisch interessiert sind, welcher auf Helska IV solch reiche Ernte einbringt."

„Das lässt sich arrangieren, Nome. Solange Ihr mir versichert, über die Herkunft dieser Fische Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

„Selbstverständlich, Großer Heikkus", erwiderte der Bith und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Nachdem die Gespräche mit dem Hutten beendet waren, lud Heikkus seine Gäste noch zum anschließenden Bankett ein; eine freundliche Geste, die Dr. Rugess Nome dankend ablehnte. Noch während Tenebrous und Plagueis Heikkus' Palast verließen, strömten ihnen die Musiker und jene leichtbekleideten Twi'lek-Tänzerinnen entgegen, die diese späte Abendzeit des Tages in des Hutten Palast versüßen sollten.


	4. Zonama Sekot

„Nun, mein Schüler, was also ist die Ursache der Verschiebung der Umlaufbahn von Belkadan?", fragte Tenebrous seinen Schüler, nachdem sie wieder an Bord der _Incinerator_ waren.

„Ein schwarzes Loch, das urplötzlich aufgetaucht ist?"

„Hast du vorhin so etwas auf den Scannern bemerkt, Plagueis?", fragte Tenebrous höhnisch.

Plagueis schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hätte der Navi-Computer zweifellos angezeigt!", meinte Tenebrous vorwurfsvoll. „Also …!"

Plagueis schaute seinen Meister ratlos an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf der Bith hinauswollte. Wusste Tenebrous überhaupt irgendetwas darüber?

„Erfasse die gegenwärtige Umlaufbahn und vergleiche sie mit der vom Navi-Computer gespeicherten!"

Plagueis tat das und ermittelte eine Abweichung von etwa zweihundert Kilometern in der rechten Hälfte der Umlaufbahn Belkadans, einhundertfünfzig in der linken.

„Und was schlussfolgern wir aus dieser spezifischen Abweichung?", fragte Tenebrous.

Plagueis sah seinen Meister genauso ratlos an wie zuvor. Er hatte immer noch keinen Schimmer.

„Mein Schüler, du enttäuschst mich!", sagte Tenebrous und legte seinem Schüler den Arm um die Schulter, um mit ihm zum Cockpit zu gehen. Er rief die Berechnungen von Plagueis auf und tippte noch etwas ein, rechnete etwas, während Plagueis ihm gespannt dabei zusah.

„Es liegt auf der Hand, dass es einen neuen Himmelskörper gibt, einen neuen Planeten, der sich im benachbarten Gardaji-Sektor befinden muss – und zwar momentan", der Sithmeister tippte einen Knopf, um seine Aktion abzuschließen, „… genau hier!"

Ein Stück leeren Alls tauchte vor den beiden Sith auf dem Bildschirm des Navi-Computers auf. Plagueis sah Tenebrous erstaunt an. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Jetzt gib schon Kurs auf die Koordinaten ein, die ich errechnet habe!", bellte Tenebrous seinen Schüler an. Dann verschwand er in seiner Privatkabine.

Plagueis berechnete den Sprung in diesen Teil der Galaxis, gab dreihundert Standardkilometer Sicherheitsabstand beim Austritt vor dem Objekt ein und leitete den Hyperraumsprung ein. Er fühlte, wie Angst in ihm hochstieg. Was für ein Objekt konnte das wohl sein, das so mir nichts, dir nichts irgendwo auftauchte und Planeten verschob? Würde dieses Ding möglicherweise auch Planeten vernichten können, wenn es sie schon verschob? War das überhaupt ein normaler Planet, dessen temporären Aufenthaltsort sein Meister da gerade berechnet hatte?

Endlich trat die _Incinerator_ wieder aus dem Hyperraum aus. Vor ihnen lag ein einladend aussehender grün-blauer Planet, dessen Nordhalbkugel an der Nordpolkappe unverkennbar von einer weißen Eisschicht bedeckt war, während der Rest der Nordhalbkugel grün und fruchtbar aussah, wenn man die blauen Bänder betrachtete, die diesen Teil des Planeten als Flüsse durchzogen. Der Süden des Planeten hingegen lag unter einer dichten silbrig-grauen Wolkendecke. Hinter dem unbekannten Planeten gewahrte Plagueis ein rotes Feuerrad, welches von einem Roten Riesen angetrieben wurde und seinen Sternenstaubschweif um seinen Begleiter, einen weißen Zwerg, wickelte, welcher im Zentrum jener roten Lichtspirale stand.

„Die Sonne unseres unbekannten Planeten steht genau hinter uns", meinte Tenebrous grimmig-belustigt.

Plagueis fuhr herum. Nicht nur die Sonne des Systems stand hinter ihm. Sein Meister hatte seine Präsenz perfekt vor ihm verborgen. Er hatte, versunken in seinen Betrachtungen, gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der Bith seine Machtpräsenz überhaupt vorher verschleiert und sich ihm unbemerkt von hinten genähert hatte. Dieses Abgelenktsein rächte sich jetzt.

„So leicht zu überraschen … und zu erschrecken!", höhnte Tenebrous. „Der Rote Riese und der Weiße Zwerg bilden ein Zweigestirn, um das herum dieses Sonnensystem und andere kreisen. Und jetzt such einen Landeplatz auf einer belebten Gegend. Denn dieser Planet ist nicht unbewohnt und ich will wissen, was es mit ihm auf sich hat."

Plagueis senkte das Schiff ab und suchte einen Landeplatz.

Da piepte die Kom-Konsole. Plagueis warf seinem Meister einen fragenden Blick zu. Tenebrous nickte knapp. Sofort schaltete Plagueis das Kommunikationsgerät frei.

„Hier spricht die Einreisekontrolle des Planeten Zonama Sekot. Unbekanntes Schiff, identifizieren Sie sich!", ertönte eine männliche, offenbar menschliche Stimme.

„Hier ist die _Incinerator_ , wir …"

Tenebrous ging zu seinem Schüler und übernahm die weitere Kommunikation.

„Wir wollten mit der Regierung des Planeten über die Errichtung einer Niederlassung von Sienar Systems verhandeln", erklärte der Bith mit wichtigtuerischer Miene.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin Dr. Rugess Nome, Chefingenieur und Entwickler von Sienar Systems. Und dies ist mein Assistent Hego Damask."

„Bitte warten Sie!", beschied sie die Stimme.

Der Kanal wurde stumm geschaltet.

„Jetzt überlegen sie, was sie machen sollen", meinte Tenebrous amüsiert.

„Sie wirken ziemlich aufgescheucht", entgegnete Plagueis.

„In der Tat! Offenbar sind sie noch niemand derart Hochangebundenem begegnet wie mir."

Die Kom-Stille dauerte einige Minuten, dann meldete sich der Einreisebeamte erneut.

„Ich darf Ihnen mitteilen, dass die Regierung von Zonama Sekot nicht an Raumschiffen der galaktischen Republik interessiert ist."

Tenebrous' Miene zeugte von Unwillen.

„Wenn die Frage gestattet ist: Was für Typen von Raumschiffen nutzt Ihr Planet?", wollte der Chefingenieur von Sienar Systems wissen.

„Wir haben unsere eigenen Raumschiffe, Sir!", erwiderte die Stimme in einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die den Sithlord verblüffte.

Tenebrous räusperte sich, bevor er fragte: „Wie schnell sind denn Ihre Schiffe?"

„Die kommen auf eine Geschwindigkeit von 13 000 khm in der Atmosphäre und haben eine Beschleunigung von 5200 Meter pro Quadratsekunde", erklärte der Einreisekontrolleur stolz.

Der Bith schnappte nach Luft. Er warf seinem Schüler einen kurzen Blick zu. Plagueis' Augen hingen bereits gebannt an den seinen. Selbst sein technisch eher desinteressierter Schüler hatte also erkannt, um welch außergewöhnliche Technik es hier ging. ‚ _Immerhin'_ , dachte Tenebrous zufrieden.

„Dann würde ich diese Raumschiffe nur zu gerne kennenlernen", sagte Tenebrous in die Kom-Konsole hinein.

„Das muss ich erst mit den Verantwortlichen besprechen. Normalerweise kommen Kunden, um sofort ein Raumschiff zu kaufen."

„Wir kaufen eins."

„Warten Sie!"

Wieder bemächtigte sich Funkstille der _Incinerator_.

„Die neuesten Kopfjäger von Sienar Systems schaffen gerade mal 3500 Meter pro Quadratsekunde Beschleunigung", zischte Tenebrous Plagueis zu. „Und die Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt 1200 khm in der Atmosphäre und das auch nur auf Testflügen von noch nicht in Serie produzierten Prototypen!"

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass Ihr das schon bald ändern werdet", erwiderte Plagueis und setzte eine optimistische Miene auf.

Nach fünf Minuten kam endlich die Erlösung.

„Sie haben Landeerlaubnis auf dem Eisplateau im Norden. Hier sind die Koordinaten."

„Ich danke Ihnen", erwiderte Tenebrous förmlich.

Die Verbindung endete. Die _Incinerator_ landete. Plagueis fand, dass dieser verschneite und eisige Landeplatz beinahe genauso geisterhaft war wie der auf Helska IV. Nur, dass es hier vor Leben nur so strotzte, das sich allerdings vor den beiden Sith zu verbergen schien. Noch. Plagueis hoffe, dass alles zur Zufriedenheit seines Meisters laufen würde. Und dass ihn keine Schuld daran treffen würde, falls Tenebrous seinen Willen nicht bekäme.

Eine Frau erwartete sie auf dem Rollfeld. Sie war in eine grüne Tracht, die der von Plagueis' Geschäftsgewändern auf Muunilinst ähnelte, gekleidet und trug eine rote Schneemaske, die ihre Haut und ihre tiefblauen Augen vor den Schneestürmen schützte. Auf dem Hinterkopf trug sie einen grauen Haarknoten. Sie gingen in ein spärlich beheiztes Gebäude. Die Frau nahm ihre Maske ab und entblößte ein weißes faltenfreies Gesicht, doch Plagueis schätzte ihr Alter auf Mitte Fünfzig. Dieser Planet schien jung zu halten. Im Kopf des jungen Muuns überschlugen sich die Möglichkeiten.

„Ihr seid also Dr. Rugess Nome und Hego Damask."

„Hego Damask ist der Magister von Damask Holdings, einer florierenden Firma", schob Tenebrous nach.

„Reich und gelangweilt, nicht wahr?", stichelte die Einreisebeamtin.

„Wir langweilen uns nie!", entgegnete Tenebrous geheimnisvoll.

„Ist er Ihr Freund?", fragte die Frau mit Seitenblick auf den jungen Muun.

„Mein Schüler und Assistent."

„Und was hoffen Sie, ihm hier beibringen zu können?", fragte die Frau leicht skeptisch.

„Hören Sie, wir haben genug Credits, um eines Ihrer Raumschiffe zu kaufen. Und was mein Schüler hier lernen kann, beginnt mit den höflichen Antworten auf unsere Fragen!", erwiderte Tenebrous gebieterisch.

„Credits sind nicht alles", erwiderte die Frau. „Wir haben hier auf Zonama Sekot einen Kodex, der es gebietet, unsere Schiffe nur an einen ausgewählten Personenkreis zu verkaufen."

„Umgibt sich die Firma etwa mit einem Exklusivnimbus, der nur denjenigen zuteilwird, die exakt in das Kundenbild passen, das die Firma mit ihrer Corporate Identity in der Galaxis kommunizieren will? So wie die Gleiterbaufirma Ferrini?"

Die Frau lachte ein glockenhelles Lachen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, interessiert uns hier auf Zonama Sekot solcherlei Abgehobenheit nicht im Geringsten. Vielmehr legen wir Wert darauf, dass unser Kunden fähig sind, eine emotionale Bindung zu dem Schiff einzugehen, das sie erwerben. Es zu hegen und zu pflegen, als sei es ein Familienmitglied."

„Oh, ich liebe meine Schiffe sehr!", parlierte Tenebrous freundlich.

„Offenbar mehr als Ihren Schüler", erwiderte die Frau.

„Mit Verlaub, aber wir sind einen weiten Weg hierhergekommen und dies gewiss nicht, um uns hier von Ihnen derart intim hinterfragen oder gar beleidigen zu lassen!", sagte Tenebrous pikiert.

„Ich befürchte, Ihr Zwei müsst wieder abreisen."

„Ihr müsst uns verzeihen", mischte sich Hego Damask ein. „Mein Meister ist ein sehr stolzer Bith, dem viel an seinen Raumschiffen liegt. Das kann ich bezeugen. Aber ihm liegt genauso an mir. Und er tut und sagt, was er tun und sagen muss, damit ich mich in der rauen Geschäftswelt der Galaxis stets zu behaupten weiß. Er will mich lediglich stärken ... Und es gibt niemanden, der sich derart gut mit Raumschiffen auskennt wie er."

Die Frau musterte den jungen Muun und besann sich.

„Ein Schiff kostet drei Milliarden republikanischer Credits, zahlbar in Form von zehn Aurodiumbarren."

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich kann das innerhalb von einer Woche besorgen und herbringen lassen", versicherte der Bith.

„Kommt mit", sagte sie und bedeutete ihnen, zum anderen Ausgang des Einreisegebäudes zu gehen. „Ihr reist nach Süden, um unseren Magister zu treffen", entschied sie.

Plagueis lächelte.

„Ja, es gibt außer Ihnen noch einen Magister", sagte die Frau zu Hego und erwiderte dabei dessen Lächeln.

Eine warme Welle ungewohnter Vertrautheit überflutete den jungen Sith-Schüler. Irritiert schaute er zu seinem Meister, dessen eisiger Blick zwischen seinem Schüler und der Menschenfrau hin und her wanderte.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält einige Zitate aus dem Roman „Planet der Verräter" von Greg Bear, wo sich Obi-Wan Kenobi und dessen junger Padawan Anakin Skywalker mit der Einreisebeamtin auf Zonama Sekot unterhalten._


	5. Zwei Magister

Ein Gleiter wartete auf sie, um sie zum grünen Teil des Planeten südlich der Polkappe zu bringen. Der Gleiter wurde von einem jungen weißhaarigen Ferroaner mit hellgraublauer Haut gesteuert, der sich als Gann vorstellte. Sitze hingen von der Decke des Gefährts herab. Plagueis fühlte, wie sich das Leben dieses Planeten um ihn herum kräuselte und ihn umschmeichelte.

„Fühlt Ihr das auch, Meister? Dieses überbordende Leben? Solche Planeten sind für gewöhnlich Vergenzen in der Macht."

„Du solltest dich davon nicht allzu sehr beeindrucken lassen", erwiderte im Tenebrous streng. „Keines der Wesen, die uns bislang über den Weg gelaufen sind, zeigt irgendein Anzeichen von allzu hohem Midichlorianwert. So eine Lebendigkeit kann man auch auf Dathomir oder Felucia finden."

„Das mag schon sein", meinte Plagueis, „und doch wirkt dieses Leben hier so … als würde es Eins sein. Als würde es jemand oder etwas steuern."

„Du bist wieder einmal sehr gefühlsduselig, mein Schüler. Wie soll so etwas denn gehen? Es sei denn freilich, wir wären hier unter lauter Geonosianern oder Collicoiden, deren Kollektivintelligenz von ihrer Königin gesteuert werden würde. Siehst du hier solche?"

Plagueis hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sein Meister diese Unterhaltung fortsetzen wollte. Also blieb er still und schaute aus dem Fenster des Gleiters. Luftschiffe, die von mehreren gelblichen Ballons in der Luft gehalten und an hoch über dem Boden schwebenden Seilen auf Kurs gehalten wurden, zogen an ihnen vorüber. Viele der Bäume waren unglaublich hoch und beherbergten mehrere grüne Laubdächer, in welchen sich unterschiedliche Schlingpflanzen und bunte Vögel tummelten. Weiter unten auf dem Boden hatten die Einheimischen, Menschen und Ferroaner, den Boden terrassiert und mit Nutzpflanzen bepflanzt, die einem grünen, roten oder gelben Teppich gleich den dunkelbraunen Boden bedeckten.

„Mittelferne", erklärte Gann, „hier lebt der Großteil unseres Volkes."

„Lebt euer Volk schon immer hier?", fragte Tenebrous den Fahrer.

„Erst seit einem Jahr. Der Magister hat uns gerufen und wir sind gekommen. Seitdem leben wir hier glücklich und zufrieden. So einfach ist das."

Plagueis kratzte sich am kahlen Hinterkopf. Er hatte sich schon öfters unter einfach lebenden Spezies aufgehalten. Aber selten waren diese Leute rundum glücklich, so wie es dieser Ferroaner zu sein schien. Oder die Leute, die unter ihnen ihren Geschäften nachgingen. Ohne Hast, aber auch ohne allzu wichtigtuerische Beschaulichkeit, die seine Landsleute auf Muunilinst bei ihrem Tun gern an den Tag legten. War das Glück wirklich so simpel und einfach? Ohne, dass man zuvor unliebsame Konkurrenten aus dem Weg räumen musste? Ohne, dass man sich die Galaxis untertan machen musste? Die Jedi, denen er bislang begegnet war, hatten niemals glücklich gewirkt. Sicher, sie waren meist freundlich und gelassen und doch hatte den jungen Muun dabei stets das Gefühl beschlichen, dass diese Jedi hinter ihrer sanften und stoischen Maske auch nur all jenen Schmerz und Verlustängste verbargen, die auch gewöhnliche Wesen umtrieben, oder eben Sith so wie sie beide. Nein! Erhabene Geister wie er und sein Meister konnten unmöglich damit zufrieden sein, ein derart einfaches und beschränktes Leben zu führen ... Sicherlich würde er irgendwann nicht widerstehen können, neuen Besitz zu erwerben. Womöglich auf Kosten anderer. Sicher, es würde eine Entschädigung geben. Aber solcherlei Ausgleich war meist lediglich eine Art Schutzhandlung. Der Groll würde bleiben. Neid, Hass und Unterlegenheitsgefühle würden folgen – sich Bahn brechen. Die beschauliche Idylle würde zerstört werden. Frieden ist eine Illusion!

„Wer oder was ist der Magister denn eigentlich?", fragte Plagueis ihren Fahrer.

„Er ist unser spiritueller Führer, da er ein Wissender ist. Er hat sich vor einem Jahr mit Sekot verbunden und uns so den Schlüssel zu Wahrheit und Glück gebracht."

„Sekot?", fragte nun Tenebrous.

„Der Planet heißt Zonama, aber Sekot ist die universale Lebensenergie, die den Planeten steuert und beseelt. Unterschätzt niemals die Macht von Sekot. Sie kann furchtbar sein, denn sie steuert das Potenzium!", mahnte Gann.

„Was versteht ihr unter Potenzium?", fragte Tenebrous weiter.

„Das Potenzium ist die Summe aller Energie, sei sie beseelt oder unbeseelt, die man nutzen kann. Hier auf diesem Planeten hingegen ist so gut wie alles beseelt."

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Tenebrous zurück und spürte angestrengt in die Umgebung hinein.

Sein Schüler hingegen war sich sicher, dass der Bith überhaupt nichts verstanden hatte. Im Stillen frohlockte Plagueis: _Er_ hatte etwas gefühlt, was sein erhabener Meister nicht in der Lage gewesen war, wahrzunehmen!

Die liebliche hüglige grüne Landschaft wurde von einem schwarzbraunen Vulkan unterbrochen, der urplötzlich vor ihnen in den Abendhimmel von Zonama Sekot aufragte und dessen gletscherbedeckte Spitze in den Wolken verschwand. Die Sonne von Zonama Sekot wurde genauso rot wie das gigantische Feuerrad des Spiralnebels des Roten Riesen hinter ihr, mit dem sie beinahe verschmolz, während der weiße Zwerg immer heller zu strahlen begann. Unterhalb der Wolkendecke schmiegte sich auf einem Seitenplateau ein ebenso dunkelbraun gehaltenes Schloss in den Berg. Es bestand aus einem viereckigen Turm, welcher von mehreren kubusartigen Wohnblöcken umgeben wurde.

„Meister, ich spüre einen Machtnutzer", flüsterte Plagueis.

„Ja, die Midichlorianeransammlung ist beträchtlich – und sehr fokussiert", erwiderte Tenebrous.

Sie stiegen aus. Gann sah sie mit seinen golden leuchtenden Ferroaneraugen an und sagte zum Abschied: „Geht diese Treppe hinauf. Der Magister wird Euch in seiner Heimstatt empfangen. Und denkt daran: Groß ist die Macht des Potenziums. So groß wie das Leben von Sekot. Allen, die dienen, wird gedient. Und wir alle gehen ein in das Potenzium."

Gann flog den Transporter in ein Abstellgebäude hinter dem Schloss, während die beiden Sithlords die flache breite Treppe zum Schloss hinaufschritten, welche von durch das Abendlicht orangegefärbten kleinen Flüssen umspielt wurde, so dass sich Plagueis fühlte, als wäre er auf einem nicht ganz so heißen Mustafar. Ein näherer Blick offenbarte, dass es sich bei den Rinnsalen tatsächlich um die Ausflüsse von Schwefelquellen handelte.

„Potenzium? Das ist doch diese abtrünnige Jedi-Lehre", sagte Plagueis zu seinem Meister.

„Wie es scheint, ist diese Irrlehre auf diesem Planeten mindestens ebenso lebendig wie dieses ominöse Sekot", erwiderte der Bith abfällig. „Hier jedoch kann ich nur sehr wenige Lebensformen ausmachen."

„Der Magister lebt weitab von seinem Volk und bedarf offensichtlich nur weniger Helfer", pflichtet ihm Plagueis bei.

„Es herrscht eine eigenartige Stimmung hier. Ob der Magister es wohl darauf anlegt, die Kunden für seine Raumschiffe irgendwie zu umnebeln, um den Preis hochzutreiben?"

„Immerhin haben sie uns bislang nicht nach Waffen durchsucht", antwortete Plagueis.

„Oh, sie sind durchaus der Meinung, das getan zu haben", erwiderte Tenebrous beschwingt.

„Ihr habt das getan, ohne, dass ich es bemerkt habe?", wunderte sich Plagueis.

Tenebrous ließ ein triumphierendes Lächeln aufblitzen, so dass sich seine gelben Wangenlappen nach oben und unten auseinanderzogen.

„Aber was, wenn der Magister uns abweist? Ich denke, ihn können wir nicht so leicht täuschen."

„Wer hat von Täuschung gesprochen, mein junger Schüler? Wir müssen ihn lediglich beeindrucken. Das ist alles."

Plagueis nickte unmerklich.

Eine Reihe von Bodenlampen erschien am linken Rand der Treppe und führte ins Innere eines der Wohnkuben des Schlosses. Eine schlanke Gestalt wartete am Eingang des Schlosses auf sie. Es war ein Mädchen mit kohlrabenschwarzen taillenlangen Haaren, einer hellrosa Haut und goldenen Augen. Sie mochte zwischen siebzehn und achtzehn Jahre alt sein. Die junge Frau trug ein für Zonama Sekot typisches bodenlanges schwarzes Kleid, behangen mit vielen grünen Medaillons.

„Willkommen. Mein Name ist Tanika." Sie schenkte Plagueis ein warmes offenes Lächeln, welches sich merklich zu förmlicher Höflichkeit abkühlte, während ihr Blick vom Schüler zum Meister schweifte.

Plagueis bedachte seinen Meister mit einem Seitenblick und wurde gewahr, dass Tenebrous seine Schwerthand geballt hatte. Ja, sein Meister hatte es noch nie verknusen können, wenn man ihn in Gegenwart von Niederrangigen zu wenig beachtete oder gar ignorierte.

„Mein Vater langweilt sich gelegentlich und freut sich über eine Ablenkung durch Leute wie Euch."

„Leute wie uns?", fragte Tenebrous sondierend.

„Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen wollt?", ignorierte Tanika die Frage des Bith und schritt forsch voran.

Sie öffnete eine Tür und sie standen im Arbeitszimmer des Magisters, dem Schreibtisch und den Bücherregalen nach zu urteilen. Der Mensch, der nun vom Schreibtisch aufstand, um seine Gäste zu begrüßen, mochte Mitte Fünfzig sein, hatte eine rosafarbene Haut wie seine Tochter, mittelbraunes Haar und warme blaue Augen. Er trug keine sekotanischen Gewänder, sondern eine beigefarbene Hose, wie sie in der Republik Standard war und darüber ein schlichtes weißes Hemd. An seiner Hüfte trug er ein Lichtschwert.

„Seid gegrüßt, mein Name ist Leor Hal, Magister von Zonama Sekot."

Sehr angenehm, Magister", sagte Tenebrous. „Ich bin Dr. Rugess Nome, Chefingenieur und –designer von Sienar Systems und das hier ist mein Assistent Hego Damask, Magister von Damask Holdings. Wir sind gekommen, um eines Eurer sagenumwobenen Raumschiffe zu erwerben."

„Davon hat man mir berichtet", sagte der Magister zu Tenebrous gewandt. „Darf ich fragen, wie Ihr von uns erfahren habt?"

„Einer unserer Kunden hat uns von Euch erzählt", log Tenebrous mit ungerührter Miene.

„Hat denn dieser Kunde bereits eines unserer Schiffe?", fragte Leor Hal neugierig.

„Wir kamen beim Gespräch darauf zu sprechen, und er sagte mir, dass Ihre Schiffe einzigartig seien."

„Ja, das sind sie. Und doch frage ich mich, was Euer eigentliches Ziel ist."

„Ich liebe Raumschiffe", sagte Tenebrous betont begeistert.

„Aber nicht nur, nicht wahr?", bohrte Leor Hal weiter.

„Ich verstehe nicht recht. Raumschiffe sind mein Leben!"

„Meine Helfer in Mittelferne haben mir erzählt, dass Ihr in Aurodiumbarren bezahlen wollt. Und ich habe den Eindruck, dass Ihr gut Geheimnisse bewahren könnt, weil Ihr selbst viele habt", meinte Leor Hal scheinbar zusammenhanglos.

„Wer hat schon keine Geheimnisse?", erwiderte Tenebrous leichthin.

„Wer hat schon keine Lichtschwerter?", fragte Leor Hal genauso leichthin zurück und aktivierte seine blaue Klinge. „Na? Wer von Euch Beiden mag parieren?"

Tenebrous und Plagueis tauschten Blicke aus. Ihre Körper spannten sich an, blieben aber ruhig. Noch.

„Ihr braucht es gar nicht zu leugnen, Jedi!", sagte Leor Hal streng. „Antika von der Einreisekontrolle hat mir berichtet, dass Ihr versucht hattet, sie mit Jedi-Gedankentricks zu manipulieren und sie hat Euer Spiel mitgespielt. Aber das Spiel endet jetzt!"

„Es tut uns leid, wir wollten niemanden täuschen", beteuerte Tenebrous.

„Es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass Ihr Euch bei der Einreise nicht als Jedi vorgestellt hattet. Ihr Zwei mögt vielleicht Eure Machtpräsenz verschleiern können, nicht aber Euren Gang und Eure Bewegungen, die Euch schon als Machtnutzer ausweisen, zumindest für einen, wie ich es bin. Versteht mich nicht falsch: Ich habe nichts gegen die Jedi. In Wahrheit schulde ich ihnen einiges. Ich habe auch nichts gegen die Republik, der sie dienen, und ich habe nichts zu verbergen … abgesehen von einem ganzen Planeten. Meiner Heimat." Er lachte leise, während seine blaue Klinge dazu brummte. „Das ist alles, was ich schütze."

„Das verstehen wir vollkommen", erwiderte Tenebrous eilfertig.

„Als Antika mir von Euch erzählt hatte, musste ich Euch einfach kennenlernen. Und Ihr scheint echt zu sein – ein Meister und ein Schüler", sagte Leor Hal, deaktivierte seine Klinge und hing sie wieder an seinen Gürtel.

‚Der Tölpel weiß gar nicht, _wie_ echt wir sind', dachte Plagueis belustigt. „Sie haben die Jedi studiert?", erkühnte er sich zu fragen.

„Ich war einst ein vielversprechender Padawan. Dann gab es Probleme, die nicht allein mir zuzuschreiben waren … Ich hatte gelernt, aus meinem Arm und der Hand Machtblitze zu erzeugen."

Plagueis' grüne Augen musterten den Ex-Jedi bei diesen Worten durchdringend. Dieser deutete das Interesse des Muuns komplett falsch: „Das sind Blitze, die aus der Hand kommen und die so stark sind, dass sie ihre Opfer kampfunfähig machen und auf lange Sicht sogar töten können."

Tenebrous unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Mein Meister hatte mich gewarnt, aber ich habe diese Fähigkeit dann auch öffentlich angewendet – bei der Festnahme eines gesuchten machtsensitiven Gangsters. Das brachte mir einen Monat Arrest im Tempel ein. Dann habe ich mich verliebt und verließ den Orden. Aber das ist schon zwanzig Jahre her."

„Man kann als normaler Jedi unmöglich damit zufrieden sein, alle Regeln des Jedi-Ordens minutiös zu befolgen", sagte Plagueis in offensichtlicher Anteilnahme. „Schließlich habt Ihr eine Tochter."

„Eine Tochter und einen Sohn", ergänzte Leor Hal. „Aber wie steht es mit Euch, wo Ihr schon so viel von mir erfahren habt? Wieso habt Ihr Zwei Eure Identität als Machtnutzer und Lichtschwertträger verhüllt?"

„Das ist so", fing Tenebrous an zu erklären. „Wir entstammen Familien, die große Hoffnungen in uns gesetzt hatten, ihr wirtschaftliches Erbe fortzuführen. Also hat mein Vater einen Privatlehrer engagiert – einen Twi'lek, der meine Machtfähigkeiten entwickelt hat und mir geholfen hat, sie zu verbergen, damit die Jedi nicht auf mich aufmerksam werden und mich von meiner Familie wegholen würden. Und dasselbe habe ich dann auf Bitten meines Freundes bei dessen Sohn getan - meinem Assistenten und Schüler. Auch dessen Vater Caar Damask war ein großer Freund der Jedi, müsst Ihr wissen!"

Plagueis klingelten die Ohren. Derart lobhudelnd hatte er Tenebrous noch nie über die Jedi sprechen hören. Der Bith war derart in positive Gedanken über den Orden der Jedi versunken, dass es für den jungen Muun schon abartig widernatürlich war. Aber ihm war klar, dass sein Meister alles tun und sagen würde, um in den Besitz eines sekotanischen Raumschiffes zu gelangen.

„Ja, ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie mein Vater regelmäßig Jedi in unserem Haus empfangen hatte, die nach Mygeeto kamen, um hier adeganische Kristalle für ihre Trainingslichtschwerter zu suchen. Einmal kam Meisterin Yaddle mit ihrer damaligen Padawan bei uns vorbei. Sie hat zwar nicht viel geredet, aber was sie gesagt hatte, hat uns alle inspiriert", stimmte Plagueis mit tragender Stimme in Tenebrous' Plädoyer mit ein.

„Was hat Meisterin Yaddle denn damals auf Mygeeto gesagt?", forschte Leor Hal.

„Sie sagte, dass es sich häufig lohnt, bestimmte Sätze oder Wörter wörtlich zu nehmen und auszulegen, da sich darin ihre verborgene wahre Bedeutung enthüllt, anstatt ständig nach einem übertragenen Sinn in ihnen zu suchen", antwortete Magister Hego Damask.

„Stimmt!", erwiderte der andere Magister in leichter Wehmut. „Genau so etwas hat uns Meisterin Yaddle damals während unserer Jünglings-Zeit im Tempel auch erzählt."

„Verzeiht, Magister, aber dürfte ich wissen, wie lange es in etwa dauert, bis wir mit meinem Schiff abreisen dürfen?", unterbrach Tenebrous die Jedi-Nostalgie-Runde.

Leor Hal hob seine Hände. „Gut, kommen wir wieder zu Eurem Anliegen. Es ist eine große Ehre und eine große Verantwortung, ein sekotanisches Raumschiff zu fliegen. Aber das versteht sich für unsereiner von selbst. Sekot ist sehr empfänglich für die helle Seite der Macht. Für richtige Jedi und Jedi, die Ihr im Herzen seid. Ich heiße Euch als Kunden willkommen. Ich schlage vor, dass Euer Schüler hierbleibt, um sich mit unserem Planeten bekannt zu machen, während die Vorbereitungen für den Raumschiffbau getroffen werden und Ihr währenddessen die Aurodiumbarren hierherbringt."

„Das Schiff wird also erst gebaut?", fragte Tenebrous vorsichtig.

„Wie alle unsere Schiffe wird es exakt den Persönlichkeiten seiner Eigner angepasst und speziell für diese gebaut, damit Ihr Euch später gut mit dem Schiff verstehen werdet."

„Eine eigentümliche Art es auszudrücken, aber ja … das ist schon wichtig", sagte Tenebrous mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Ihr Beide fliegt doch oft zusammen, oder?", fragte Leor Hal.

„Natürlich!", bekräftigte der Bith.

„Dann dürft Ihr jetzt fortfahren. Bitte entschuldigt mich. Es ist noch so viel zu tun. Gann wird Euch wieder wohlbehalten nach Mittelferne zurückbringen, wo Euch dann alles Weitere erklärt werden wird."

„Wir freuen uns schon!", sagte Tenebrous freundlich.

Der Ferroaner wartete wie vereinbart vor dem Schloss auf sie und hatte bereits den Motor gestartet. Als Tenebrous zuerst in den Gleiter einstieg, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung.

„Ihr Zwei habt doch nichts dagegen, dass ich mitfliege", sagte Tanika wieder mit jenem umwerfenden Lächeln, dessen Großteil an Plagueis hängen blieb.

Plagueis warf seinem Meister einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nein, durchaus nicht", erwiderte Tenebrous leicht angesäuert. Dann nahm er auf der Vorderbank Platz und bedeutete seinem etwas zögerlichen Schüler, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen, während Tanika auf der hinteren Bank des Gleiters alleinblieb.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Und auch hier gibt es wieder jede Menge Zitate aus Greg Bears Roman „Planet der Verräter" sowie aus James Lucenos „Darth Plagueis". Tanika ist ein OC von mir. Es wird im Roman von Greg Bear gesagt, dass Leor Hal eine Familie hatte, deren Abkömmling die im Roman vorkommende Jabitha ist._


	6. Zu Gast bei Familie Hal

Der Gleiter schwebte wieder zurück in die grüne Üppigkeit von Mittelferne.

„Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, so werde ich Euren Schüler zu seinem neuen Quartier bringen und Euch gleich weiter zu Eurem Raumschiff, so dass Ihr unverzüglich aufbrechen könnt, um die Aurodiumbarren zu holen."

„Sie wissen also bereits, dass ich für eine Weile fortmuss?" fragte Tenebrous.

„Der Magister hat mir diesbezüglich eine Botschaft zukommen lassen", antwortete Gann.

„Ich würde mir gerne noch unsere vorübergehende Behausung ansehen", sagte der Bith in einem fordernden Tonfall.

„Das ist kein Problem."

Nachdem sie ein etwa vier Meter hohes Holzhaus erreicht hatten, stiegen die Sithlords, Tanika und Gann aus dem Gleiter.

„Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigen würdet?", sagte Tanika mit ihrer melodischen Stimme und lief auch schon leichtfüßig davon.

Plagueis fiel auf, dass sie es diesmal vermied, ihn anzuschauen und stattdessen nur Tenebrous anlächelte. Hätte er nicht zwei Stunden zuvor ihr anderes Lächeln gesehen, hätte er meinen können, dass Tanika sich freundlich von seinem Meister verabschiedet hätte - nur von seinem Meister. Er zwang sich, ihr nicht hinterherzusehen und schaute stattdessen den Bith an.

„Ich zeige Euch jetzt das Zimmer", sagte Gann und lief voran. Sie betraten das Haus und liefen eine Treppe hinauf. Der silberhaarige Ferroaner öffnete die Tür und die beiden Sith traten ein. Der Raum war ca. drei Standardmeter hoch und in ihm standen ein Tisch für vier Personen, vier Stühle, zwei große Schränke an der Wand und mehrere Blumentöpfe, in welchen rote und gelbe Blumen eingepflanzt waren.

„Euer Volk legt viel Wert auf Natürlichkeit", merkte Plagueis an und strich mit der Hand über die Oberfläche des Schrankes, welche eine olivgrüne Farbe aufwies und dem Muun wärmer erschien, als bei Holzoberflächen bei einer Zimmertemperatur von neunzehn Grad üblich.

„Alles auf diesem Planeten lebt. Vor allem, die Gegenstände, mit denen wir uns umgeben", erklärte Gann und strich einer der gelben Blumen über den Stempel im Inneren der Blüte. Sofort reckte sich die Blüte zu dem Mann empor und umschmeichelte den bläulichen Finger, der sie berührt hatte."

„Frisst sie Fleisch?", fragte Tenebrous.

„Stechende Insekten zumeist", erklärte Gann.

Plagueis ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Reisen stürzten sich blutsaugende Insekten meist auf ihn, während sie den Bith für gewöhnlich in Ruhe ließen. ‚ _Du hast eben zu süßes Blut_ ', hatte Tenebrous ihm dieses Phänomen erklärt. Zumindest hier in diesem Raum würden ihn die insektoiden Quälgeister in Ruhe lassen. Falls sie die Blüten bevorzugten.

„Würden Sie uns bitte kurz alleinlassen?", bedang sich Tenebrous aus.

„Ihr könnt dann nach draußen kommen. Ich warte im Gleiter", bot Gann an.

Tenebrous schenkte ihm ein schales Halblächeln. Gann verließ den Raum. Tenebrous zog sich einen Stuhl zurecht und ließ sich darauf nieder. Plagueis wollte es ihm gleich tun, aber sein Stuhl war am Boden festgewachsen. Als Plagueis sich bückte, um nachzusehen, was los war, stellte er fest, dass der Stuhl, der ähnlich warm war wie der Schrank, an einem seiner vier Beine mit dem Boden verwachsen war. Er rüttelte etwas an dem Stuhl, aber er gab nicht nach. Stattdessen hörte er von der so verwachsenen Stelle ein knisterndes Geräusch.

„Eine Abhörwanze?", fragte der Bith argwöhnisch.

Plagueis schüttelte den Kopf. Er wartete einen Moment, dann hörte das leise Knistern auf. Der junge Muun folgte einem Impuls und hob den Stuhl an. Jetzt war das ohne Probleme möglich.

„Er lebt. Genau wie der Fußboden. Genau wie der Schrank. Der Stuhl hat … scheinbar lediglich etwas gegessen", erklärte Plagueis. „Das ist … ein lebendiges Gleichgewicht ohne allzu große Opfer."

Tenebrous brach in ein kurzes trockenes Lachen aus.

„Bis auf die mückenfressenden Pflanzen. Womöglich lebt mein Raumschiff später auch", sagte er spöttisch.

„Hat der Magister nicht gesagt, dass das Schiff nach unseren Maßgaben angefertigt wird, damit wir uns später gut mit ihm verstehen werden?", erinnerte ihn Plagueis.

Tenebrous' Lachen gefror auf der Stelle. „Wir werden sehen", sagte er düster. „Du wirst dich in der Zwischenzeit hier umsehen und alle wichtigen Details in dich aufsaugen, die es braucht, die Eigenheiten dieses Planeten zu verstehen. Vor allem, was dieses ominöse Sekot betrifft. Wickel Tanika etwas ein, wo sie so angetan von dir zu sein scheint, aber lass dich nicht von ihr einwickeln, verstehst du?"

Plagueis nickte eifrig.

„Wir müssen aufpassen, wo sie die Aurodiumbarren hinbringen. Das ist viel Geld für ein Schiff und wenn es die Sache nicht wert ist, werden wir uns das Aurodium wieder zurückholen!", mahnte Tenebrous.

„Ich hatte mich bereits gewundert, dass Ihr drei Milliarden Credits für ein Raumschiff ausgeben wollt, was Ihr noch nicht einmal in Augenschein genommen habt", erwiderte Plagueis.

„Der Einreisebeamte klang derart überzeugend, dass ich gefühlt habe, dass diese Schiffe etwas ganz besonderes sind – genau wie der Planet. Die Technik dieser Schiffe könnte unter Umständen die bisherige Raumfahrttechnik revolutionieren! Und ich werde die Speerspitze dieser Technikrevolution sein, ohne dass diese Hinterwäldler etwas davon mitbekommen werden, es sei denn, es ist bereits zu spät!"

„Genauso wenig, wie sie mitbekommen haben, dass Ihr die Raumhafenbeamtin manipulieren wolltet, Meister", erkühnte sich Plagueis zu erwidern.

„Was sollen sie schon machen?", höhnte der Bith. „Sie wissen nicht, wer wir sind. Sie haben keine Armee oder auch nur irgendetwas in der Art! Sie verstecken sich vor dem Rest der Galaxis! Ich sage dir: Sie haben etwas zu verbergen. Etwas, das viel zu wertvoll ist, als dass man es irgendwelchen abenteuerlichen Piraten oder gar brutalen Eroberern überlassen sollte. Und wir werden diesen Schatz heben und uns dienstbar machen!"

„Ich werde tun, was immer Ihr verlangt, Meister", erwiderte Plagueis, dessen hochentwickeltes Muun-Hirn bereits mehrere Möglichkeiten durchspielte, um an das vorgegebene Ziel zu gelangen.

„Warum habt Ihr eigentlich den Magister nicht vorhin im Schloss gefragt, wie es zu dieser Verschiebung des Planeten gekommen ist?"

„Plagueis", sagte Tenebrous herablassend. „Er sollte uns zuerst vertrauen. Es hätte allzu befremdlich auf ihn gewirkt, wären wir gleich mit unserem wichtigsten Anliegen mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen. Du wirst dich um die Geheimnisse dieses Planeten und seiner Mobilität kümmern. Und wenn ich wieder zurückgekehrt bin, dann werde ich mich mit dem Raumschiff befassen. Und wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, dann werden wir hier auf Zonama Sekot zwei dantooinische Sichelgottesanbeterinnen mit einer Klappe schlagen."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass diese Leute genügend von dem wissen, was wir zu erfahren gedenken, falls dieses Sekot sie nicht ohne ihr Wissen anleitet."

„Fängst du schon wieder damit an", erwiderte Tenebrous spöttisch. „Nun, du hast eine gute Ausbildung genossen, mein junger Schüler. Ich werde jetzt Gann nicht länger warten lassen. In zwei Standardtagen werde ich zurückkehren. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Plagueis!"

„Und auch mit Euch, Meister!"

Der Bith verließ das Haus und kurz darauf Mittelferne. Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden. Eine knappe Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür und ein Ferroaner kam, um ein Abendessen vorbeizubringen. Es waren viele frische Früchte und ein paar Teigtaschen dabei. Einen Fisch hatten die Gastgeber dazugelegt. Plagueis rührte diesen nicht an, verspeiste jedoch hungrig den Rest. Dazu trank er das Wasser aus der bereitgestellten Glaskaraffe, die sich auf unerklärliche Weise sofort wieder zu füllen schien, kaum, dass er sein Glas gefüllt hatte. ‚ _So etwas würde ich mir bei manchen Tropfen edlen Weins auch wünschen_ ', dachte der Sith. Nach dem Essen legte er sich in das frisch bezogene Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Am nächsten Tag klopfte es erneut an der Tür. Plagueis öffnete, nachdem er Tanikas Präsenz davor gespürt hatte.

„Ihr mögt gewiss nicht die ganze Zeit im Haus bleiben und wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, zeige ich Euch etwas von Mittelferne."

„Gerne."

Plagueis ging mit Tanika vor das Haus, wo bereits ein Gleiter wartete, an dessen Steuer ein junger weißhaariger Mensch von mittlerer Größe saß, der genauso warme blaue Augen hatte wie Magister Leor Hal.

„Lewyn, mein Bruder", stellte Tanika ihn vor.

„Eure Mutter ist Ferroanerin?", fragte Hego.

„Erraten!", sagte Lewyn.

„Wer von euch beiden wird denn mal später Magister werden, oder ist dieser Titel bei euch nicht erblich?", eruierte Plagueis.

„Oh", meinte Tanika verlegen. „Ich besitze keine Machtkräfte, mein Bruder schon. Also hat Vater ihn zu seinem Nachfolger auserkoren."

„Eine Dynastie von Machtbenutzern regiert einen Planeten. Das ist ein Zustand, wie ihn die jetzigen Jedi schon längst vergessen haben", meinte Plagueis.

„Die Jedi haben vieles vergessen", meinte Lewyn. „Deshalb ist es wohl auch gut, dass wir nicht im Tempel aufgewachsen sind wie Vater."

„Es war ziemlich schwierig für meinen Meister und mich, diesen Planeten zu finden. Mir scheint fast, als wäre er bis vor kurzem noch nicht an dieser Stelle gewesen", wagte sich der Sith zu einem neuen Thema vor, das seinen Meister und auch ihn selbst umtrieb.

„Wir können dazu gar nichts sagen", erwiderte Tanika. „Vater hat durch die Macht einen Ruf erhalten, sich hier niederzulassen und die Völker der Menschen und Ferroaner hier zu versammeln und zu vereinen. Das war vor einem Jahr. Aber er hat nie etwas davon erzählt, ob dieser Planet früher mal woanders war."

„Vielleicht weiß Mutter etwas darüber. Wir können sie ja später beim Frühstück fragen", schlug Lewyn vor.

„Das ist sehr freundlich", erwiderte Plagueis.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie im Haus der Familie Hal an. Eine ältere Ferroanerin stand an der Tür, gekleidet in ein braunes Kleid, die silbernen Haare, die bereits von schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen wurden, zu einem Knoten am Hinterkopf aufgesteckt.

„Da seid ihr ja, Kinder. Und ich nehme an, ihr habt den Schüler unseres Kundenpaares mitgebracht."

Tanika kicherte bei diesen Worten. Ihre Mutter sah sie daraufhin in einer Mischung von Neugier und Tadel an.

„Kundenpaar!", erklärte Tanika, immer noch glucksend vor Lachen.

Die Mutter hob eine Braue.

„Ähm … Meister und Schüler natürlich … ach … das klingt einfach komisch … Kundenpaar", wand sich Tanika.

„Bitte kommt doch herein!", sagte die Mutter freundlich. „Meine Tochter hat mir ja schon so viel von Euch erzählt."

„Ich hoffe doch, nur gutes", erwiderte Plagueis mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Die kleine Schar ging ins Haus und wurde in das Esszimmer geführt, wo bereits für vier Leute gedeckt war. Es gab drei Sorten Brot, vielerlei Käsesorten und apfelgroße rote und gelbe Früchte, die Plagueis nicht kannte.

„Das sind Quaarts, die werden hier sehr gerne gegessen", erklärte die Mutter.

Plagueis nahm sich eine rote Quaart und musste zugeben, dass sie köstlich schmeckte. „Genau die richtige Mischung aus süß und säuerlich!", lobte er die Frucht.

„Darf ich fragen, was es mit den Möbeln auf sich hat, die es hier gibt?", wollte Plagueis wissen. „Ich hatte gestern den Eindruck, dass mein Stuhl in unserem Gästezimmer vom Boden gegessen hat."

„Sehr gut beobachtet!", lobte die Mutter. „Dieses organische Material nennen wir Lamina. Es kann erzeugt, in mannigfaltige Formen gegossen werden und kehrt nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder ins Potenzium zurück."

„Das ist einzigartig!", sagte Plagueis in aufrichtiger Bewunderung. „So einzigartig wie dieser Planet."

„Wir sind in der Tat sehr glücklich hier", pflichtete ihm die Mutter bei.

„Das muss an Sekot liegen, von der oder dem mir Gann gestern erzählt hat", wagte sich Plagueis etwas vor.

„Sekot ist in der Tat ein mächtigerer Beschützer, als man sich vorstellen kann. Mir war vor unserem Eintreffen hier auch nicht bewusst, dass es so etwas wie lebendige Planeten überhaupt geben kann", meinte Lewyn.

„Wir haben diesen Planeten lediglich anhand von Berechnungen finden können", sagte Plagueis. „Es kommt uns so vor, als sei er vorher woanders gewesen, wenn man die Verschiebung der Nachbarplaneten in Betracht zieht."

„Oh, da wisst Ihr mehr als ich und meine Kinder", entgegnete die Mutter in aufrichtiger Überraschung. „Leor hat mir nur gesagt, dass Sekot ihn hierher gerufen hat. Und dass er noch Leute mitbringen soll. Da müsstet Ihr schon Sekot selbst fragen."

„Das geht? Dieser Planet hat ein intelligentes Bewusstsein?", war es nun an Plagueis, sich zu wundern.

Die Mutter nickte bedächtig. „Sekot zeigt sich, wem es will. Und auch nur dann, wenn eine absolute Notwendigkeit dafür besteht. Bislang hat es sich nur Leor gezeigt."

Plagueis dachte über diese Worte nach. Wenn es dieses ominöse Sekot wirklich gab und wenn es sich bislang nur dem Ex-Jedi Leor Hal gezeigt hatte, dann hieß das, wenn man die gesamte Lebensart auf dem Planeten mit in Betracht zog, dass Sekot die Helle Seite der Macht bevorzugte. Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass Sekot rein theoretisch überall sein konnte. In diesem Raum. Oder im Gästezimmer, wenn Tenebrous auch dort war. Der junge Sith fragte sich, wie viel dieses Sekot wohl über sie beide wissen mochte. Er überlegte, ob er etwas über die Raumschiffe in Erfahrung bringen sollte, um Vorarbeit für seinen Meister zu leisten. Aber Tenebrous hatte ihn eindeutig angewiesen, dass dies seine Domäne sei.

„Haben die Jedi sich niemals gefragt, wohin ihr verlorenes Schaf verschwunden ist?", fragte Plagueis.

„Leors Meister hat gesagt, er weint ihm keine Träne nach. Das hat Leor sehr verletzt", erzählte die Mutter. „Nein, der Orden der Jedi macht uns hier keine Probleme. Nicht dass sie bislang wüssten, wo sie suchen sollten, falls sie wollen würden. Wir leben sehr abgeschieden hier und das ist auch gut so."

„Weil er ein Ex-Jedi ist?", sondierte Plagueis.

„Nein, weil es viele Leute gibt, die uns nur zu gerne unsere Geheimnisse entreißen würden, um sie zu missbrauchen. Deshalb wird allen Kunden im Nachhinein ein Vergessenstrunk gereicht, so dass sie sich an die Einzelheiten des Raumschiffbaus nicht mehr erinnern können."

„So einen Trank hätte mein Meister sicherlich auch gerne", erzählte nun Plagueis. „Vor zehn Jahren hat jemand einen seiner Raumschiff-Entwürfe gestohlen und in Eigenregie verwendet. Es gibt eben immer Leute, die keine Geheimnisse respektieren."

„Was ist aus diesem Dieb geworden?", fragte Tanika Plagueis.

„Er starb während eines Banketts an einem fehlerhaft zubereiteten Blähaal."

„Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit", warf Lewyn ein.

„Ja, das war es", meinte Plagueis und schaute kurz versonnen aus dem Fenster.

Nach dem Essen blieb Lewyn noch im Haus, während Tanika Hego Damask in der Siedlung herumführte. Sie erklärte ihm die Nutztiere und Pflanzen und der junge Sith war ein interessierter Zuhörer.

Nach der Besichtigung wollte Tanika wieder zurück nach Hause, um den Muun wieder mit dem Gleiter zu seinem Zimmer zu bringen, aber er ließ das nicht zu.

„Ich werde mir ein Taxi nehmen, um dir keine Umstände zu machen."

„Aber … Ihr macht mir keine Umstände … und hier gibt es keine Taxis. Wir halten einfach einen Gleiter an und er bringt Euch zurück zur Unterkunft, wenn die Richtung stimmt."

Plagueis schaute einen Augenblick verwundert, stimmte dann aber zu. Am nächsten Morgen holten ihn Lewyn und Tanika erneut zum Frühstück ab.

„Nun? Habt Ihr Euch schon etwas eingelebt?", fragte die Mutter.

„Wie könnte man das nicht auf solch einem wunderschönen Planeten?", erwiderte Plagueis liebenswürdig.

„Hat Euch meine Tochter nur die Siedlung gezeigt?"

„Was heißt nur?", empörte sich Tanika milde. „Wir hatten viel zu erzählen. Heute fahren wir in die Tampasi!"

„Was sind die Tampasi?", wollte Hego Damask wissen.

„Die Tampasi sind die Wälder in Mittelferne", erklärte die Mutter. „In ihnen wachsen die riesigen Bäume, denen Ihr bestimmt schon begegnet seid. Sie heißen Bora und ragen in die Wolkendecke von Zonama Sekot. Sie sind es, die während der Wirbelstürme des Mittsommers die Saatkugeln produzieren, welche für den Bau unserer Raumschiffe verwendet werden."

„Dann sind das keine Bäume im eigentlichen Sinne?", mutmaßte Plagueis.

„Genauso wenig wie die Tampasi ein normaler Wald ist", bestätigte die Mutter. „Es ist eher ein Oberbegriff für Vegetation als solche."

Nach dem Essen führte Tanika den Muun in einen Wald und zeigte ihm einige Bäume, unter anderem die riesigen Boras. Da flog ein Tier über die Lichtung hinweg, auf welcher die Beiden gerade standen. Es sah aus wie ein onderonsches Drexl, nur, dass seine Flügel viel größer und breiter waren. Das ganze Tier mochte zehnmal zwanzig Standardmeter messen und war glitzernd dunkelgrün.

„Genau wie Eure Robe", sagte Tanika und ergriff spontan Hegos Handgelenk, welches von einem Ärmel bedeckt war, der dasselbe Grün aufwies wie das Schiff, welches jetzt über sie hinwegflog.

Hego entzog sich dieser Berührung nicht. „Was ist das für ein Tier? Es ist riesig!"

Tanika lachte und ließ sein Handgelenk los. „Das ist kein Tier. Das ist ein sekotanisches Raumschiff."

Er schaute das Schiff an. Es hob und senkte majestätisch seine beiden grünen Schwingen, die ihn an die Ärmel der grünen Tracht des Bankenclans erinnerten. Dieses Schiff sah perfekt aus. Es glitt durch die Luft, ohne viel Lärm zu machen und glitzerte dabei geheimnisvoll.

„Es lebt also wirklich!", murmelte Plagueis andächtig.

„Hat man Euch das noch nicht gesagt?"

Plagueis erkannte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Mein Meister hat mir nur wenig über eure Schiffe erzählt. Er weiß viel mehr darüber. Schließlich will er eines kaufen."

In diesem Moment wurde Plagueis bewusst, dass er ebenfalls so ein Raumschiff wollte. Aber natürlich würde Tenebrous nur für eines bezahlen.

„Euer Meister ist Chefingenieur oder so was in der Art, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Dr. Nome ist ein sehr bekannter Ingenieur."

„Wollt Ihr später auch Ingenieur werden?"

„Nein, ich arbeite bereits für den Bankenclan."

„Und für Euren Meister."

„Ja, hin und wieder. Aber hauptsächlich betraut er mich mit Verwaltungsdingen oder treibt meine Jedi-Ausbildung voran."

„Wie alt wart Ihr denn, als Ihr sein Schüler wurdet?", fragte Tanika neugierig.

„Fünf."

Tanika zog eine Schnute. „Typisch Jedi! Mein Vater war drei, als er ein Jedi wurde. Ich hab mal gehört, die Jedi nehmen Kinder nur bis sechs. Da habt Ihr es ja gerade noch so geschafft."

„Das werde ich erst wissen, wenn mir mein Meister sagt, dass ich alle Prüfungen bestanden habe."

„Wozu braucht Ihr denn überhaupt eine Jedi-Ausbildung, wenn Ihr gar nicht im Tempel seid?"

„Wir schützen unsere Familien und deren Vermögen."

„Hmmm … genau wie Vater auch", meinte Tanika. „Ihr habt eine Frau und Kinder?"

„Noch nicht."

„Weil Euer Meister es nicht will?", fragte sie mit einem kecken Lächeln.

„Nein, so ist er nicht. Ich will erst meine Ausbildung abschließen."

„Er wirkte verärgert, als er mich vorgestern im Gleiter sah."

„Er vermeidet unliebsame Überraschungen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach mit mir allein sein."

„Nun, dieses Glück hab nun _ich_ ", sagte sie und stellte sich vor ihn hin.

Hego schenkte ihr ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, sagte aber nichts. Sie tänzelte daraufhin ein paar Schritte um ihn herum, um an seine Seite zu kommen. Sein Blick folgte ihr.

„Aus den Saatkugeln kann man noch ganz andere Sachen machen", plauderte sie etwas angestrengt. „Einmal habe ich mit meiner Mutter und drei Saatkugeln unser Haus gestaltet. Ich bin ihr mit den Schnitzwerkzeugen und Spateln zur Hand gegangen. Das hat richtig Spaß gemacht. Seitdem mache ich manchmal Tische und Stühle … kleinere Sachen halt."

„Wieso verkauft dein Vater diese Raumschiffe eigentlich, wenn er doch lieber seinen Isolationsfrieden für Zonama Sekot haben will?"

„Wir müssen die Schiffe mit modernen Hyperraumantrieben ausstatten, mit Konsolen, die galaxisweit kompatibel sind. Das kostet einiges, denn mein Vater kauft nur das Beste! Und die Einnahmen aus dem Raumschiffbau reichen uns völlig aus, um all das zu kaufen, was man aus lebendigem Material nicht herstellen kann oder, weil es die Rohstoffe hier nicht gibt. Auf diese Weise können wir uns in den anderen Arbeitsfeldern auf reine Selbstversorgung beschränken und produzieren deshalb relativ stressfrei und glücklich!", sagte sie und ihre goldenen Augen strahlten ihn an.

„Dann wünsche ich euch, dass es immer so bleiben möge", erwiderte er bedächtig.

„Als Ihr ankamt, da wirktet Ihr etwas angespannt und nervös. Jetzt seid Ihr schon viel gelöster geworden", meinte Tanika, während beide durch den Wald in Richtung Siedlung zurückschlenderten.

„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment", erwiderte Plagueis mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„Wie sollte es denn sonst gemeint sein?", fragte Tanika verwundert, bis ihr aufging, wie vergiftet ihr Kompliment zu dessen Anfang in den kleinen Ohren ihres Gegenüber geklungen haben mochte.

„Nun, die Absicht ist, was zählt", erwiderte er mit warmer Stimme.

„Wir sind ja gleich zu Hause. Lewyn bringt Euch dann zum Gästequartier zurück. Er …", weiter kam Tanika nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick raste ein Gleiter heran.

„Kaum denkt man daran …", begann Tanika ihren Satz, um abrupt innezuhalten.

Denn dieser Gleiter war größer und geräumiger als der Hausgleiter der Hals. Es handelte sich um einen Typ Gleiter, wie er auf Zonama Sekot nicht üblich war.

Am Steuer des Gleiters gewahrten sie Dr. Rugess Nome, dessen schwarze Augen sie kalt und argwöhnisch musterten. Etwa drei Meter vor ihnen brachte der Bith das Gefährt zum Stehen.

„Ich werde Lewyn dann mal sagen, dass er nicht mehr zu warten braucht", meinte sie eilfertig. „Euch dann noch viel Glück bei der Wahl!"

„Danke", erwiderte Plagueis und schaute ihr noch kurz hinterher, wie sie leichtfüßig und anmutig davonlief.

„Was meint sie mit der Wahl?", fragte Tenebrous seinen Schüler statt einer Begrüßung.

Plagueis zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich nehme mal an, das wird uns Gann erklären, wenn er uns morgen früh für den Raumschiffbau abholen kommt", gab Plagueis zur Antwort.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Auch in diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder Zitate aus dem Roman „Planet der Verräter" von Greg Bear sowie aus „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno._


	7. Das sekotanische Schiff

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es an die Tür. Derselbe Ferroaner, der drei Tage zuvor das Abendbrot gebracht hatte, kam jetzt mit einem herzhaften Frühstück. Offenbar hatte sich die Familie Hal mit dem Mann abgesprochen, so dass die beiden Kunden entweder auf ihrem Zimmer oder bei den Hals ihr Frühstück bekamen.

„In einer Stunde kommt Gann, um Euch abzuholen", erklärte der Essenskurier und verließ sie.

Die Sith setzten sich ans Essen. Es war kein Fisch dabei diesmal, wie Plagueis feststellte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast die Zeit hier jenseits von Waldspaziergängen zu zweit gut genutzt. Was hast du zu berichten, mein Schüler?"

Plagueis erzählte, was ihm die Mitglieder der Familie Hal erzählt hatten.

„Dass die Kleine nichts von Bedeutung weiß, habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Aber dass die anderen auch nichts wissen, deutet darauf hin, dass wir wesentlich länger brauchen könnten, die Geheimnisse dieses Planeten zu ergründen. Diese Zeit haben wir nicht. Fürs Erste werde ich mich mit dem Raumschiff begnügen", entschied Tenebrous.

Wie angekündigt, kam Gann nach einer Stunde, um sie mit seinem Gleiter abzuholen. Mit dem Gleiter fuhr er zu einem Anlegesteg, der ebenfalls aus Lamina bestand und wo ein Luftschiff auf sie wartete. Das Luftschiff bestand aus einer länglichen Gondel, die Platz für zehn Personen bot und von einem aus Lamina-Folie bestehenden Baldachin überspannt wurde, welcher mit Pflanzenranken über der Gondel befestigt war – alles war höchst lebendig.

„Ich werde Euch auf der Überfahrt nach Weitferne begleiten", erklärte Gann. „In Weitferne wird es die Willkommenszeremonie geben und Ihr werdet Eure Saatpartner kennenlernen."

Sanft erhob sich das Luftschiff in die Höhe. Es brachte sie zu einem Tal, welches mit einigen Weilern gesprenkelt war. In einem Hügel war ein Stollen, der in einer höchst regelmäßigen Folge von Ranken durchzogen wurde. Die Drei durchquerten den Stollen, während Wasser von oben auf ihre Häupter oder die Kopfbedeckungen darauf tropfte. Auf der anderen Seite des Stollens war eine Tür, die Gann sogleich öffnete. Dahinter lag ein größerer Hof, der von drei Seiten von kleineren Bora-Bäumen gesäumt wurde, während die vierte, dem Stollenausgang gegenüberliegende Seite offen war. Dort stürzte das Terrain jäh in einem Abhang hinab, an dessen Fuß laut vernehmlich ein reißender Fluss rauschte.

„Es riecht bemerkenswert", sagte Plagueis.

„Das sind die Saatpartner, die sich nähern. Sie kommen direkt aus dem Potenzium. Und solltet Ihr scheitern, so werden sie wieder dorthin zurückkehren. Nichts geht verloren", hörte Plagueis die beschwörende Stimme Ganns.

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt", erwiderte Tenebrous mit mokanter Stimme.

Plagueis schaute sich im Hof um. Mehrere Dutzend buntgekleidete Ferroaner und Menschen, Männer und Frauen, waren gekommen, um sich im Halbkreis um die Kunden aufzustellen. Einige Musiker waren unter ihnen, die liebliche Melodien in Dur-Tonlagen zum Besten gaben. Einige Frauen sangen.

„Das nennt man bei uns Kundenfeiertag. Diese Zeremonie ist sehr wichtig, bevor die Saatpartner ihre Wahl treffen", erklärte Gann.

„Das heißt, wir haben jetzt gar nichts weiter zu tun, als darauf warten, bis die Saatpartner kommen und uns beschnüffeln", sagte Tenebrous, bemüht, seine Worte positiv klingen zu lassen.

„Ihr habt es erfasst", erwiderte Gann und gab den Umstehenden einen Wink.

Zwei Ferroaner traten vor, die schwarze, mit blutroten, kalebassenähnlichen Früchten behängte Schärpen vor sich hertrugen. Der ältere der beiden schwarzhaarigen Ferroaner legte seine Schärpe dem Bith um den Hals, der jüngere hängte seine Plagueis über die Schulter und Hüfte. Sogleich fielen alle Anwesenden in den Gesang der Frauen mit ein und ein vielstimmiger Chor hallte von den Bora-Wänden zurück in die Hofmitte.

Gann setzte ein breites Lächeln auf. „Es gefällt ihnen, wie ihr ausseht und riecht. Und ihr habt keine Angst."

Tenebrous gab ihm einen nichtssagenden Blick zurück und sah dann seinen Schüler an, der ob dieses Komplimentes unwillkürlich schmunzeln musste.

„Euer Angebot an das Potenzium", kam Gann zum nächsten Schritt.

Tenebrous griff in eine Tasche seiner Tunika, welche den Beutel mit den Aurodiumbarren enthielt. Gann ergriff ihn und gab den neu erwirtschafteten Reichtum an zwei dunkelhäutige Menschen weiter, die umgehend damit den Hof verließen.

„Jetzt werden wir Euch mit Sekot bekanntmachen!", kündigte Gann mit einem Strahlemannlächeln an, welches darauf schließen ließ, dass sich der Ferroaner weniger um das Aurodium, sondern vielmehr auf das freute, was nun folgen sollte.

Inmitten einer Borawand hatte sich ein Loch gebildet. Gann wies seine Kunden an, hindurchzugehen. Die beiden Sith gelangten in einen Hohlraum, dessen halbkugelförmige Wand aus stacheligen Halbkugeln bestand. In den Zenit dieses Hohlraumes war ein Loch gelassen worden, durch welches die späte Morgensonne Zonama Sekots einfiel. Plagueis und Tenebrous sahen sofort, dass sich diese Halbkugeln bewegten. Einige lösten sich von der Wand und krabbelten über den feuchten Boden auf sie zu.

„Die Saatpartner", sagte Plagueis andächtig. „Sie werden sich mit uns verbinden, um … Euer Schiff zu erschaffen."

„Das wissen wir noch nicht!", gab Tenebrous abweisend zurück.

„Ihr wisst doch sonst so viel, was in der Zukunft geschieht. Wieso nicht das, wo selbst ich es so deutlich spüren kann?", stichelte Plagueis.

„Dieser Planet scheint dir nicht besonders zu bekommen, Schüler! Diese ganzen euphorisierenden Substanzen in der Luft waren mir schon seit unserer Landung hier verdächtig. So aufmüpfig warst du schon lange nicht mehr!", rüffelte ihn Tenebrous.

„Verzeiht, Meister. Ich vergaß für einen Augenblick, wo mein Platz ist."

„Schon besser", erwiderte Tenebrous herablassend.

Mit einem vernehmlichen Knirschen schloss sich das Loch, das die Boras noch vor wenigen Minuten geöffnet hatten. Eine Kaskade Stachelbälle fiel von der Decke auf die beiden Sith herab, so dass beide Männer wie angewurzelt stehenblieben.

„Anscheinend wählen die Saatpartner gerade", meinte Tenebrous trocken.

„Ich bin bereit", sagte Plagueis leise und feierlich und breitete seine Arme aus.

„Offenbar sind wir sehr beliebt!", keuchte Tenebrous, während sich Myriaden von Stachelbällen über und auf ihm auf und ab bewegten.

Plagueis schüttelte sich, als ihn mehrere Stachelkugeln an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels kratzten. Er kratzte an derselben Stelle, um den Kitzelreiz, den die Kugeln verursachten, zu übertönen. Dann kletterten mehrere Stachelbälle in sein Gesicht, so dass er die Augen schließen musste. Die Kugeln pfiffen, klickten und schmatzten um ihn herum und verströmten dabei einen betörend frischen, blumigen Duft. Das Gewicht der vielen potentiellen Saatpartner, der Reiz der vielfachen Berührungen, der verführerische Duft wurden zu stark. Plagueis verlor den Halt und ging ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Als er wieder erwachte, befand er sich erneut auf dem Hof von vorhin. Er spürte die harte knochige Hand seines Meisters, die ihn nach oben zog. Noch völlig benommen von der Wahlprozedur, erlaubte Plagueis seinem Meister, ihn nach oben zu ziehen und stand auf wackeligen Beinen inmitten des Hofes.

„Mächtiger Himmel!", rief Gann aus. „Ist er in Ordnung? Wir haben noch nie …"

Plagueis sackte erneut zusammen. Zwei Ferroaner holten eine mit Kissen bedeckte Trage und betteten den Sith darauf.

„Groß ist das Potenzium! Groß das Leben von Sekot!", hörte Plagueis die Umstehenden murmeln.

Tenebrous beherrschte nur mühsam seinen Zorn und musste sich zügeln, um nicht sein Lichtschwert zu zücken und äußerst unangenehme Fragen zu stellen.

„Wussten Sie, dass das passieren würde?!", herrschte er Gann an. „Haben diese Viecher sich von meinem Schüler ernährt?"

Der Ferroaner winkte ab. „Alles in Ordnung. Das Potenzium liebt Euren Schüler nur ganz besonders. Schaut doch!"

Tenebrous schaute an sich hinunter, um einen Stachelball an seiner Brust zu entdecken. Der Ball hatte seine Stacheln durch die Kleidung direkt in seine gelbe Haut gestochen, aber er entzog ihm nichts. Es war nur etwas unangenehm. Dann zählte der oberste Sithlord die Stachelkugeln, die an Plagueis hingen. Es waren elf!

„Wir müssen jetzt noch zehn Minuten warten, bis wir die Saatkugeln entfernen und für den Schiffsbau vorbereiten können", erklärte Gann.

„Wie lange wird mein Schüler brauchen, bis er sich wieder erholt hat?"

„Hmmm, mit Muuns haben wir noch keine Erfahrung, aber ich denke mal, in zehn Minuten dürfte er wieder auf den Beinen sein", meinte der Ferroaner.

Tenebrous schaute seinen Schüler an. Plagueis wirkte erschöpft, aber auf eine eigenartige Weise glücklich. Zu glücklich, wie der Bith fand. Nach den anberaumten zehn Minuten kamen zwei weißhaarige Ferroanerinnen und entfernten mit Pinzetten vorsichtig die Saatkugeln erst von Plagueis, zum Schluss von Tenebrous.

„Das wird ein außergewöhnliches Schiff werden", meinte Gann. „So ein großes wurde noch nie hier gebaut."

„Weil wir zu zweit sind?", fragte Tenebrous.

„Nein, weil so viele Saatkugeln an Hego Damask angedockt haben. Normal sind zwei bis sechs. Aber so viele … Euer Schüler muss ein außergewöhnlicher junger Mann sein.

„Ja, das ist er", erwiderte Tenebrous mit einem eifrigen Nicken.

„Die Helferinnen werden Euch jetzt Essen und Trinken bringen. In einem Tag geht es dann weiter mit dem Raumschiffbau, während die Saatkugeln darauf vorbereitet werden. Ihr werdet die Nacht wieder in Mittelferne in eurem Zimmer verbringen. Am nächsten Morgen geht es dann weiter mit dem eigentlichen Raumschiffbau", erklärte Gann den weiteren Verlauf des Tages.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte der Frühstückskurier überdies zwei Garnituren rot-schwarzer Kleidung mit.

„Die tragen die Kunden hier, damit man sie auch gleich erkennt und entsprechend behandelt", erklärte der junge Ferroaner.

Tenebrous und Plagueis tauschten Blicke aus. Plagueis sah sofort, was Tenebrous dachte. ‚ _Sie haben uns als Sith erkannt und führen uns jetzt vor! Und dann werden sie uns entsprechend behandeln_!'

‚ _Nein, sie wissen nichts_ ', dachte Plagueis zurück und sein Meister akzeptierte. Zu groß war dessen Begierde nach dem in Aussicht stehenden einzigartigen Raumschiff.

„Danke", sagte Plagueis an seines Meisters statt.

Gann kam mit einem schwarz-roten Luftschiff, um sie abzuholen. Bei sich hatte er die zwölf Saatpartner, um sie ihren jeweiligen Wahlpartnern zu überreichen.

„Die müsst Ihr jetzt bis zur essentiellen Phase des Schiffsbaus bei Euch tragen, damit sie Eure Persönlichkeit in sich aufsaugen und später das Schiff nach Euren Vorstellungen formen können."

„Dann komm mal her!", sagte Tenebrous und steckte sich seinen Saatpartner an die Brust, wo sich dieser sofort anheftete. Kleine schwarze Augen schauten den Sith an, die noch alles Vertrauen in diese Welt hatten. Tenebrous beneidete sie für einen Moment darum. Dann fuhren die Stachel durch seine Robe, durch seine Brust und blieben schließlich in seinem Fleisch hängen. Der Bith verzog kurz den Mund, rang sich dann aber ein Lächeln ab.

Plagueis hatte Mühe, seine Saatpartner so an seinen schwarz-roten Kundengewändern anzubringen, dass er sich noch halbwegs normal bewegen konnte. Er brauchte zehn Minuten, bis alle Kugeln kreuz und quer über seine Brust, an seinen Oberschenkeln und Oberarmen verteilt waren. Vorsichtig stieg der Muun ins Luftschiff, wo sein Meister bereits auf ihn wartete. Das Luftschiff erhob sich unter Ganns geübter Führung sanft in die Lüfte, um sie nach Weitferne zu bringen. Es dauerte keine Stunde, dann waren sie da. Eine junge Ferroanerin, die ziemlich kräftig gebaut war, empfing sie am Eingang eines großen Gebäudes, welches wie eine Werkstatt aussah. Auf dem Arm trug sie ein kleines silberhaariges Kind, das vielleicht ein Jahr alt sein mochte.

„Das ist Farla mit ihrem Kleinen. Sie und ihr Mann Genpa bauen unsere Schiffe. Ich hole Euch dann wieder ab, wenn die Gestaltung des Schiffes fertig ist", erklärte Gann grob den weiteren Verlauf des Tages.

„Willst du nicht noch bleiben?", fragte Farla verwundert.

„Der Magister hat leider noch anderes für mich zu tun", erwiderte Gann verließ sie.

Farla brachte sie zu ihrem Mann, einem Ferroaner gleich ihr. Genpa musterte die beiden Kunden. „Ah, Sie zahlen und er fliegt, nicht wahr?", sagte er zu dem Bith gewandt.

„ _Ich_ zahle und _ich_ fliege", erwiderte Tenebrous bestimmt. „Es wird keinen Standardtag weniger als fünfzehn Standardjahre dauern, bis er genauso gut fliegen kann wie ich. Und das auch nur dann, wenn er sich noch etwas mehr anstrengt."

Der Blick von Genpas goldenen Augen wanderte etwas verwundert zwischen dem Bith und dem Muun hin und her. „Nun gut. Ich werde Euch nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden hierbehalten, bis das Design und die Innenausstattung des Raumschiffes entworfen worden ist. Wir gehen dazu am besten in den Kreativ-Raum. Im Vorzimmer liegt eine große Flimsiplastrolle für die Saatpartner bereit. Ansonsten zerfressen sie mir hier meine gesamte Arbeit."

Sie kamen ins Vorzimmer. Eine mindestens zwei Meter lange Flimsiplastrolle lag dort auf der Mitte des Bodens. Sofort ließen sich die Saatpartner von den beiden Kunden nach unten auf den Boden fallen, rollten und krochen auf die Rolle zu und schmatzten und knabberten an ihr herum.

„Jetzt aber ab in den Kreativraum, solange sie noch beschäftigt sind", sagte Genpa und öffnete eine weitere Tür.

Der Kreativraum war ein zehnmal zehn Meter großer und vier Meter hoher Raum, wo sich allerlei Flimsiplastrollen und uralte Datenscheiben aus der Republik auf mehreren Tischen stapelten. Genpa nahm eine der Rollen und entrollte sie. Die beiden Sith sahen die akkurate Bauzeichnung eines wunderschönen Raumschiffes, welches komplexe Linien und sanfte Rundungen aufwies, worunter wohl die Triebwerke und andere Innenausstattung verborgen lagen. Dem Maßstab nach zu urteilen, war das Schiff an die fünfundzwanzig Meter lang, während die Flügelspannweite mindestens dreimal so viel maß.

„Ich wollte schon lange mal so ein Schiff konstruieren", sagte Genpa mit verklärten goldenen Augen. „Endlich wird dieser Traum Wirklichkeit, wo Ihr Zwei mir zwölf Saatkugeln gebracht habt."

Er gab ihnen zwei Helme und hieß sie, sich auf bestimmte Stühle zu setzen und die Helme aufzusetzen.

„Jetzt lasst Euren Ideen freien Lauf und sie werden in Euer Schiff einfließen!", sagte Genpa feierlich.

Die zwei Sith taten wie ihnen geheißen.

„Ich wünsche eine solide, elegante Konstruktion mit der Möglichkeit, später Waffen einzubauen."

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Denkt einfach nur an die Maße", erwiderte Genpa. „Dann könnt Ihr das Schiff später noch aufrüsten. Alles hängt von Eurer Vorstellung ab. Manchmal müssen wir bloß herausfinden, wer wir in Wahrheit sind, und schon sehen wir die Schiffe, die wunderschönen Schiffe, vor uns, wie die Vision einer verlorenen Liebe."

„Er hat gar keine verlorene Liebe", fiel Farla belustigt von hinten ein. „Er hat mich. Und das bereits seit fünf Jahren. Das ist mehr, als viele Ehen auf Coruscant halten."

Der Rest des Morgens verging wie im Flug. Tenebrous hatte sich noch nie so gut gefühlt. Er sondierte in den Geist seines Schülers hinein. Das erste Mal fühlte er, dass sich Plagueis ernsthaft Gedanken über die Ausstattung eines Raumschiffes machte. Früher war er einfach mitgekommen und hatte fraglos akzeptiert, was er an Bord der Schiffe vorfand, die sein Meister ihm präsentiert hatte. Aber jetzt machte sich Plagueis daran, die Innenausstattung zu planen. Sein Schüler dachte doch tatsächlich daran, in die Kühleinheit der Bordküche ein Fach für Weine zu integrieren, welche diese edlen Tropfen während Langstreckenflügen exakt temperieren würde – getrennt nach Rot- und Weißweinen. ‚ _Nicht auf meinem Schiff!_ ', dachte Tenebrous. Schon nach vier Stunden war das Raumschiff fertigkonstruiert.

Das Mittagessen war sehr schmackhaft. Farla hatte das Fleisch extra weit weg von Plagueis gestellt, so dass sich alle anderen unkompliziert daran bedienen konnten.

„Shappa, was soll denn das?", rüffelte Farla ihren kleinen Sohn, der sein hellblaues Gesicht mit den Patschehändchen über und über mit einer roten Soße beschmiert hatte.

Plagueis lächelte zu dieser Szene. Genauso hatte er es früher zu Hause auf Mygeeto manchmal auch getan. Und seine Mutter hatte geschimpft – genauso.

Nach dem Mittagessen im Hause von Farla und Genpa stand außer Gann überraschend Tanika vor der Tür, um die Kunden zu den Produktionsstätten zu geleiten. „Mein Vater möchte, dass ich Euch etwas über die Boras erzähle. Und über die Jentari", erklärte die junge Tochter des Magisters ihr Hiersein.

„Dann erzähl uns etwas, Mädchen", sagte Tenebrous, während sie mit den Entwürfen in einen Gleiter stiegen, den Tanika steuerte.

Ruckartig setzte Tanika den Gleiter in Bewegung. Ein Luftschiff kreuzte ihren Weg, welches frische rote Kalebassenfrüchte geladen hatte und gerade zur Landung ansetzte. Sofort drosselte Tanika den Motor. Mehrere Saatpartner fielen aufgrund dieser abrupten Bremsung von Plagueis' Brust, kugelten aufgeregt auf dem Boden umher und fiepten kläglich.

„Du solltest erst dann zu voller Geschwindigkeit aufdrehen, wenn sichergestellt ist, dass keine Hindernisse den Weg kreuzen", ermahnte Tenebrous Tanika.

„Ich werde es mir merken", versprach sie, während sich Plagueis bückte, um seine Saatpartner wieder aufzusammeln und erneut an seiner Brust und am Oberschenkel zu verankern.

Der Gleiter erhob sich in eine Höhe, wo nur wenig Gegenverkehr zu erwarten war. Jetzt begann die junge Halb-Ferroanerin zu plaudern:

„Eure Saatkugeln werden irgendwann aufplatzen, weil sie sich weiterentwickeln. Es gibt die Boras, die die Saatpartner produzieren. Und dann gibt es kleinere Boras, die Härter genannt werden. Sie besitzen lange spatelförmige Arme, mit denen sie die geplatzten Saatkugeln modellieren."

Eine scharfe Kurve ließ den Gleiter nach links kippen. Einige von Plagueis' Saatkugeln begannen erneut, alarmiert zu fiepen, blieben jedoch an Ort und Stelle. Tanika sah kurz nach hinten zu dem jungen Muun, um mit Wohlgefallen zu registrieren, wie dieser beruhigend und beschwichtigend auf die aufgeregten Stachelkugeln einredete. Eine der Saatkugeln begann plötzlich mit leisen tiefen Trommelgeräuschen. Ein Sound, in den seine Brüder oder Schwestern schon bald einstimmten. Er hatte seine Saatpartner erfolgreich beruhigt. Plagueis' grünen Augen legten sich kurz in Fältchen, als er zu Tanika zurücklächelte, während der Bith neben ihm auf die Landschaft von Weitferne hinabschaute, wo viele Boras in symmetischer Anordnung aus dem Boden wuchsen.

„Wann haben die Siedler gelernt, diesen Gestaltungsprozess zu kontrollieren?", unterbrach die Frage des Bith das schweigende Einverständnis.

„Vor einem Jahr, als wir hierherkamen. Sekot hat uns alles gezeigt, was die Leute, die mit den Gestaltern zusammenarbeiten, wissen müssen."

„Sehr effektiv, den Lernprozess für derlei komplexe Dinge so abzukürzen", meinte Tenebrous.

„Das Leben ist so komplex, dass es vieles intuitiv steuert und koordiniert. Und mit Sekot als Überwacherin ist alles sehr einfach", erwiderte Tanika stolz.

Tanika leitete einen jähen Sturzflug ein. „Gleich sind wir da", sagte sie fröhlich.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da hielt der Gleiter an einem Steg, der zu einer Höhle mit niedriger Decke führte, aus welcher ein leises Wassermurmeln ertönte.

„Ein unterirdischer Fluss", sagte Plagueis und Tanika nickte.

Ein Boot, welches von zwei Menschen gesteuert wurde, wartete in der Höhle und auf dem darin befindlichen Fluss auf sie. Sie stiegen ein und die Menschen machten das Boot mit den nun vier Insassen vom Steg los. Schwach glimmende Fackeln an der Höhlenwand säumten ihren Weg. Als sie nach oben zur Höhlendecke schauten, sahen sie rot und grün glimmende Ranken, die den gesamten Höhlentunnel überzogen. „Sekot lässt diese Ranken allen Gewässern, unterirdischen Gängen und Höhlen folgen", erklärte Tanika ehrfurchtsvoll. „Auf diese Weise sind alle Teile des Planeten miteinander verbunden."

„Wie praktisch", meinte der Bith.

„Sobald wir aus der Höhle kommen, wird der Bau des Raumschiffes beginnen. Bis dahin solltet Ihr Euch ausruhen", empfahl Tanika.

Die Höhlendurchfahrt dauerte mehrere Stunden. Tenebrous hatte es seinem Schüler gestattet, sich während dieser langen Bootsfahrt auf der Rückbank des Bootes auszustrecken und einzuschlummern, während er in eine meditative Trance versank wie bei seiner Spezies üblich. Die Gestaltung des Raumschiffes war schön, aber auch anstrengend gewesen und forderte ihren Tribut.

Ein schwaches Licht erschien hinten im Tunnel. Nach und nach wurde es größer und heller. Tanika blickte Tenebrous und dann den schlafenden Plagueis an. Der Bith tippte seinen Schüler an der Schulter an und dieser erwachte sofort.

„Steh auf, mein Schüler. Wir sind da!"

Plagueis blinzelte kurz, dann erhob er sich, um an die Seite seines Meisters zu treten. Das Licht am Ende der Höhle wurde intensiver, grüner. Und am Ende dieses Tunnels stand Gann und wartete auf sie. Tanika und die beiden Sith stiegen aus und gingen zu dem jungen Ferroaner.

Das Panorama, welches sich ihnen bot, war mehr als eindrucksvoll. Laternenpfahlgleich säumten die Boras symmetrisch ihren Weg, welcher schnurgerade zwischen zwei Wänden aus zehn Meter hohen achteckigen Säulen aus erkalteter Lava verlief. Aus den Steinen heraus wuchsen schwarze, rotgestreifte Ranken, welche sich über die dunkelbraunen Säulen hinweg nach oben wanden, um sich mit den riesigen Borabäumen jenseits der beiden Mauern zu vereinigen, durch deren weitgewölbtes Blätterdach in luftiger Höhe von mindestens dreihundert Metern grüngefiltertes Sonnenlicht einfiel.

Ein durchdringender Ton von Blashörnern erschallte von den Wänden. Stücke von Borarinde regnete auf die beiden Sith herab. Die Saatpartner erschauerten heftig.

„Sie können nicht mehr lange warten", erklärte Gann und schaute auf die Brust von Plagueis.

Sie sahen eine schwarz-rote Masse ihnen entgegenkommen. Die Masse löste sich in mehrere schwarz-rot gesprenkelte Tiere auf, die auf sechs Beinen liefen, während ein siebtes Bein vorne in der Mitte war. Links und rechts des siebten Beins ragten zwei lange graue Sporne aus dem Leib, wie geschaffen, um schwere Lasten zu tragen. Auf jedem dieser vielleicht ein Meter fünfzig großen Tieren saß ein kleiner rothäutiger Humanoider, welcher Handschuhe trug und sich an den beiden Spornen festhielt.

„Die Schmiede auf ihren Carapods", erklärte Gann.

„Leben die Carapods auch?", fragte Tenebrous.

„Die meisten. Einige sind halb Maschine", erwiderte der Ferroaner. Dann wurde sein Blick ernst. „Wir lassen Euch jetzt mit den Schmieden und Carapods allein. Sie werden Euch zu den Jentari geleiten und Eure Saatkugeln zur vollen Entfaltung bringen. Viel Glück!"

„Auf der anderen Seite stoßen wir wieder zu Euch", kündigte Tanika an.

Reiterlose Carapods kamen heran. Sie trugen Ballonblätter, zerbrochene Zweige, Borastaub und anderen botanischen Abfall auf ihren breiten Rücken. Unter den Baumkronen entlang hangelten sich ebenso rot-schwarz gefärbte Klettergeschöpfe, die mit den Carapods verwandt zu sein schienen. Auch sie brachten Pflanzenreste heran.

„Die letzte Fuhre", erklärte einer der Schmiede, welcher klein, untersetzt, von roter Hautfarbe war und ein von Mühe und Arbeit gerunzeltes Gesicht hatte.

Die mindestens vierzig Carapods samt Schmieden kamen in der Ebene an, zu welcher sich das bislang enge Fabriktal weitete. Die Ebene war mit mehreren hundert Meter hohen Steinsäulen umfriedet, über welchen sich die Kronen der Borabäume, durchmischt mit Wolken wölbten. Regen fiel aus diesem Dach auf die Erde unter ihnen herab. Am Rande des Tals sahen sie breite Gruben, aus denen es rötlich glühte.

„Unsere Esse", erklärte der Schmied. „Zeit, mir Eure Saatpartner zu übergeben."

Vorsichtig zupften Plagueis und Tenebrous ihre Saatpartner von ihren Körpern. Der Schmied ließ seine rötlich-braunen Augen von einem Sith zum anderen wandern. „Die meisten und die wenigsten", sagte er und rümpfte die Nase in Richtung Tenebrous.

„Ich sehe, Ihr kennt Euch aus", sagte der Bith trocken.

„Der Magister kennt sich aus", korrigierte der Schmied. „Er hat uns eigenhändig ausgesucht und die Ferroaner angewiesen, oben zu bleiben, während wir Langhesi das untere Tal bevölkern und hier unsere Familien haben. Wir kennen unseren Platz. Der Magister hat alles richtig gemacht."

Plagueis warf Tenebrous einen Blick zu. Sein Meister hatte ihn gelehrt, dass die Langhesi eine lange Tradition der Verschmelzung von Lebendigem und Technischem zu den ungewöhnlichsten Wesensformen hatten. Sie hatten jahrhundertelang die Reichen der Galaxis mit exotischen Haustieren versorgt. Doch dann hatte ein anderes aggressiveres Volk die Langhesi beinahe ausgerottet. Aber der Magister von Zonama Sekot hatte diesen Vernichtungsfeldzug offenbar gerade noch rechtzeitig gestoppt. Und so sah Plagueis das erste Mal in seinem Leben echte Langhesi.

„Ihr kriegt Euer Raumschiff! Und danach sorgen die oberen Talbewohner dafür, dass ihr alles wieder vergesst – bis auf das Essen." Er lachte spontan. „Und mich – mein Name ist Vesio."

Vesio warf die Saatpartner in eine der tiefen rötlich leuchtenden Gruben. Dann folgte der Pflanzenanteil, den die Carapods herantransportiert hatten. Ein rundes Gebilde von etwa zwölf Metern Durchmesser, einem riesigen Gummireifen ähnlich, senkte sich über der Grube nieder und fuhr zahlreiche Werkzeuge aus. Vesio und seine Gehilfen gingen zu dem Reifen und schlugen auf ihn mit ihren Metallstangen ein. Eine aromatische Flüssigkeit entwich dem Reifen.

„Das hier könnte ganz schön heikel werden", sagte Vesio und schaute nach oben an die Baumkronendecke. Diese hatte sich aufgetan und dunkle Wolken erschienen in dem entstandenen Loch.

„Die Tampasi kontrolliert das Wetter", schlussfolgerte Plagueis.

„Klimakontrolle wie auf Coruscant", witzelte Tenebrous.

Die Luft hatte sich derweil derart mit Energie angereichert, dass alle sie knistern hörten. Und dann geschah es: Blitze schossen aus den Wolken direkt in die Grube hinab. Die Helfer Vesios hielten ihre Eisenstangen derart in einer Pyramide mit der Spitze nach unten zusammen, dass sich die Blitze in jenem Zusammenschluss bündelten und derart konzentriert in die Grube einfielen. Flammen schossen bis zu vierzig Metern in die Höhe empor.

Plagueis hörte seine und Tenebrous' Saatkugeln wispern. Sie quollen auf, öffneten sich. Dann begannen die Saatkugeln zu schreien. Sie transformierten sich und erlitten dabei unaussprechliche Qualen. Er schaute zu seinem Meister hinüber, dessen Gesicht sich in Pein verzogen hatte. Kein Zweifel: Tenebrous spürte, was er spürte. Und der Bith hatte Angst vor dem Verlust seines neuen Schiffes.

„Keine Angst", hörte er Vesios beruhigende Stimme. „Ich habe noch nie einen Kunden verloren. Aber jetzt solltet Ihr zurücktreten, denn es rummst gleich ordentlich."

Eine Reihe von knallenden Explosionen erschütterte die feuchte, gewittergeschwängerte Luft. Die Saatpartner! Alle waren aufgeplatzt. Alle hatten überlebt! Plagueis atmete erleichtert auf. Er wunderte sich über sich selbst, wie sehr ihm das Schicksal dieser Stachelknäuele naheging. Das letzte Mal hatte er so etwas gefühlt als …

Immer mehr Flammen aus den anderen Gruben im Tal schossen in die Höhe. Für Plagueis bestand kein Zweifel: Die Langhesi ließen noch mehr Saatkugeln schmieden … zu allerlei Dingen, die die Einwohner Zonama Sekots brauchten. Der Kundenbesuch war die Initialzündung, um all diese Dinge, seien es zu bauende Raumschiffe, Fesselballons oder eben auch ganz normale Stühle, zu gestalten und zum Leben zu erwecken … ein gigantisches Mal das Potenzium anzuzapfen … hundertfach.

Vesio hatte lange feuerfeste Stiefel angezogen und sprang in die Grube. Er und seine Mannen legten etwas Großes frei, dessen Umfang wohl das Zwanzigfache einer Saatkugel betrug. Eine Scheibe mit fransigem Rand. Die Nahtstellen der Bestandteile des Raumschiffes!

Die Carapods brachten die zu Platten transformierten Saatpartner zum Gestalterteam. Dessen Vorarbeiter war mindestens genauso herb und herzlich wie Vesio.

„Ich bin Vidge", erklärte der bleiche Mann mit den feucht schimmernden Augen und Kleidern. „Habt Ihr mehr gezahlt, um an sooo viele Saatkugeln zu kommen?", fragte er belustigt Vesio.

„Nein, _ER_ ist so gut", erwiderte der rotgesichtige Schmied und schaute dabei Plagueis an. „Jetzt aber ran an den Speck! Zeit zu gestalten und zu lackieren!"

Vidge hob kapitulierend seine langen Hände und wandte sich an sein Team, welches genauso gespenstisch bleich und nass aussah wie er.

„Ich gehöre nicht hierher!", erklärte Vesio bestimmt und machte sich auf dem Heimweg.

Ihm entgegen kam ein extrem breit gebautes Carapod, welches einen großen Rahmen auf seinem Rücken trug.

„Der Rahmen für Euer Schiff", erklärte Vidge.

Vidges Männer hatten sich indes in ein Lagerhaus begeben. Die beiden Sith und Vidge folgten ihnen, um zu sehen, wie die Männer große, durchsichtige Früchte von Ranken abschnitten, welche mit einer leuchtenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. Als die Früchte geerntet waren, sahen sie ein Carapod ins Lagerhaus kommen, welches einen Hyperraumantrieb heranschleppte, welchen Tenebrous sofort als Haor-Chall-Raumschifftriebwerk der Silber-Klasse, Typ 5 sowie einen überaus kostpieligen Hyperantriebskern erkannte.

„Hmm, einige Elemente am Hyperantriebskern wurden modifiziert", merkte der Bith an.

Ein weiteres Carapod kam herein, welches eine würfelförmige kristalline Struktur auf seinem Rücken transportierte, welche Plagueis unbekannt war.

„Das ist ein Organoformschaltkreis", murmelte Tenebrous sichtlich bewegt seinem Schüler zu. „Die Schnittstelle zwischen dem lebenden Schiff und den technischen Apparaturen. Ich habe schon davon gehört, aber noch nie einen gesehen. Derartige Schaltkreise werden in entlegenen, neutralen Systemen produziert, die sich ebenso in Geheimhaltung hüllen wie dieser Planet."

Vidge trennte Teile der glibberigen Masse aus den geernteten Früchten ab und verteilte sie über dem Kristallwürfel sowie den Rändern der Saatscheiben. Deren Ränder nahmen einen violetten Farbton an, streckten Pseudopodien aus, welche versuchten, andere Scheiben zu erreichen.

„Schnell jetzt!", rief Vidge. „Zu den Jentari!"

Der Rahmen wurde auf mehrere Carapods verteilt und die beiden Sith setzten sich darauf. Die Karawane der Carapods, Langhesi und Sith verließen das Lagerhaus durch eine Tür auf dessen anderer Seite. Dahinter lag ein Weg, welcher von violetten Bäumen gesäumt wurde, die Greifarme aus Metall und anderen schimmernden künstlichen oder lebendigen Substanzen hatten. Plagueis und Tenebrous sahen dabei zu, wie die Triebwerke, der Hyperantriebskern und die Organoformschaltkreise verladen wurden.

„Ihr müsst hier auf dem Rahmen bleiben. Das Schiff wird rund um Euch herum gebaut werden", kündigte Vidge an. „Die Saatpartner werden mit Euch kommunizieren, werden Fragen stellen, Forderungen! Und Ihr müsst sie entsprechend anleiten!"

„Wir werden nicht versagen!", versicherte Tenebrous und schaute dabei seinen Schüler an.

„Das hoffe ich für Euch, Sir", erwiderte Vidge und sah dabei den Bith an. „Denn es wird nur ein Schiff geben."

Tenebrous sah ihn für einen Moment drohend an. Seine runden schwarzen Augen funkelten. Dann bekam sich der Bith wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Die Jentari!", rief Vidge. „Die Schöpfer von Sekot!"

„Festhalten!", rief Tenebrous seinem Schüler zu.

Denn jetzt senkten sich die Greifarme der Gestalterbäume in die Tiefe, um den Rahmen samt den Sith darauf in die Höhe zu heben. Die Greifarme der beiden Bäume reichten sie in Windeseile weiter. Die Saatplatten, die weiter von ihnen entfernt waren, wölbten sich. Sie wurden erneut weitergereicht. Neue lila-silbern glitzernde Arme griffen nach ihnen. Die Wände wurden um sie herum hochgezogen. Ein weiteres Weiterreichen an zwei weitere Jentari und sie saßen in je einer eigenen Kabine, die hellgrün fluoreszierte. Betörende Dämpfe umgaben sie. Plagueis befand sie wie im siebten Himmel. Auch Tenebrous' weitaus empfindlichere Riechorgane ließ diese Veränderung nicht unberührt.

„Wir riechen irgendwie anders", stellte er fest.

„Es riecht … toll!", kommunizierte Plagueis zurück.

Kurz darauf verfielen beide Sith in einen tiefen Schlummer während rund um sie herum das Raumschiff immer mehr Gestalt annahm. Nach weniger als zehn Minuten befanden sie sich mehr als zwanzig Kilometer von dem Lagerhaus und den Gestaltern entfernt und der letzte Schliff stand ihnen bevor. Das Tempo ihres wilden Ritts durch das Spalier der Jentari wurde gemächlicher, um schließlich gänzlich auf Null zurückzufahren. Die Betäubung fiel von den beiden Sith ab und allmählich kehrte die Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit zurück.

Tenebrous rieb sich die Augen. Wie hatte das geschehen können? Seine Spezies der Bith kam seit Jahrtausenden ohne Schlaf aus. Was vielleicht für seinen Schüler unabdingbar war, war für ihn ein Zeichen äußerster Schwäche, die nur mit Krankheit oder schlimmerem entschuldigt hätte werden können! Der Sithlord erhob sich und ging dorthin, wo er die Präsenz seines Schülers im Schiff fühlte. Die Türen zwischen den Kammern waren oval geformt und hatten genau die Größe der beiden Sith plus einen Kopf. Maßarbeit eben.

„Oh, Mann, war das irre", war das erste, was Plagueis sagte, als sein Meister in seine Kabine eintrat.

Tenebrous musterte seinen Schüler. Plagueis Züge waren weich und empfänglich, die Pupillen in den grünen Iriden stark geweitet. Als wenn er verliebt wäre. Als wenn er unter Drogen stünde!

„Das war … einzigartig!", fand Tenebrous nach einem Augenblick das für ihn angemessene Wort.

Plagueis' grüne Augen waren erfüllt von einer urwüchsigen unbändigen Freude. Tenebrous sah, dass sein Schüler an nichts anderes dachte als an … sein Schiff! Die euphorisierenden Substanzen hatten offenbar immer noch die Kontrolle über einen bestimmten Teil des Hirns seines Schülers. Irgendwann … nein, schon bald, würde das enden, würde ER es beenden, damit das Raumschiff wahrhaft sein werden würde!

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben", hörte er die freudig-angeregte Stimme von Plagueis. „Es ist wirklich fertig!"

Tenebrous legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, mir anzusehen, wie genau sie den Hyperantriebskern modifiziert zu haben, um ihn hierdrin einbauen zu können. Und jetzt komm, mein Schüler. Lass uns mein Schiff von draußen ansehen!"

Plagueis erhob sich von seinem Sitz und folgte noch etwas benommen seinem Meister nach draußen. Das Schiff sah genauso aus wie das, was er zusammen mit Tanika über der Lichtung hinwegschweben hatte sehen. Nur viel größer. Die dunkelgrüne Farbe war so wie das Meer von Muunilinst und das Fluoreszieren, welches aus dem Innersten der Schiffe nach draußen drang, einfach nur schön und geheimnisvoll.

Das Schiff selbst ruhte in einem Bett aus Ranken und schaukelte sanft hin und her. Die beiden Seitenflügel schwangen gemächlich auf und ab, als wollten sie ihre Sensoren schärfen und Bewegungsmuster einüben. _Wie ein Baby in einer Wiege_ , dachte Plagueis. Ein paar Arbeiter verpassten dem Schiff noch den letzten Schliff und feilten an einigen Kleinigkeiten herum.

„Ob es wohl einsam ist?", fragte Plagueis.

„Es wird wohl ein paar Minuten ohne uns auskommen können", erwiderte Tenebrous.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Plagueis, obwohl er das nicht glaubte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sein Meister so wenig verstand.

Ein älterer Ferroaner trat zu ihnen. „Mein Name ist Fitch. Ich überwache die Übergabe. Ihr habt ein außergewöhnliches Raumschiff", stellte er anerkennend fest. „Die Jentari haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Keine Nähte, keine Füllungen und nur sehr wenig Flickwerk im Inneren. Abgesehen von den üblichen nichtsekotanischen Instrumenten, um das Schiff den republikanischen Standards anzupassen."

„Woher haben Sie den Hyperantriebskern? So einen habe ich noch nie gesehen", erkundigte sich der Bith.

„Wir haben unsere Bezugsquellen", erwiderte Fitch geheimnisvoll. „Die Geschwindigkeit unserer Schiffe ist zum Teil auf diese Kerne zurückzuführen, aber auch darauf, wie Ihr Euch mit dem Herzen des Schiffes verbindet. Ihr werdet hier untergebracht werden und Euch niemals weit vom Raumschiff entfernen, zumindest er nicht." Er wies auf Plagueis. „Nicht für die nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden. Wenn er es doch tut, wird das Schiff sterben – es würde von innen nach außen verrotten, ganz so", er wandte sich vollends Plagueis zu, „als würde ich dein Gehirn aus seiner Schale entfernen."

„Aber ich bin nicht das Gehirn des Schiffs", widersprach Plagueis mit einem irritierten Seitenblick auf seinen Meister. „Ich kann es fühlen, ich fühle, dass es selbständig denkt. Alle Saatpartner haben sich vereint und denken selbständig, oder?"

„Ein kluger Bursche. Wird er der Pilot sein?"

„Der Co-Pilot", erwiderte Tenebrous eisig.

„Nein", meinte Fitch. „Das Schiff denkt selbständig. Du bist nicht das Gehirn, junger Eigner, nicht im wörtlichen Sinn. Aber solange das Schiff so jung ist, braucht es dich, genau wie während seiner Vollendung, sonst … nun, sagen wir, gerät es in Verwirrung. Wie ein Säugling."

Tenebrous glotzte Fitch verständnislos an. Plagueis zog die hohe Stirn in Falten, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem in Vollendung begriffenen Schiff zu. Sie sahen dabei zu, wie Techniker weitere Ausrüstungsgegenstände ins Innere des Raumschiffs schleppten: Subraumkommunikatoren, kompakte Instruktionssets für die Unterweisung nichtsekotanischer Reparaturdroiden, Transponder und Notsignale, Hyperantriebsregler …

„Ist es nicht wunderschön?", murmelte Plagueis, während sie von außen das Schiff in seiner ganzen Schönheit bestaunten.

„Es ist ohne Zweifel das schnittigste Schiff, das es bislang gibt", erwiderte Tenebrous anerkennend.

Ein Luftschiff schwebte heran, um am Steg gegenüber der Rankenwiege, wo das Schiff ruhte, festzumachen. Gann und Tanika winkten ihnen zu. Dann stiegen die Beiden aus und kamen auf die neuen Schiffseigner eines sekotanischen Raumschiffes zu.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Eurem Schiff", sagte Tanika und lächelte erst Tenebrous, dann etwas breiter und herzlicher Plagueis an.

Plagueis erwiderte ihr Lächeln nur kurz. Es war ihm peinlich, dass Tanika derart armselig ihre Gefühle für ihn verbarg.

„Wann können wir mit dem Raumschiff starten?", fragte Tenebrous Gann in einem hoheitsvollen Tonfall.

„In circa einer halben Stunde", erwiderte der Ferroaner förmlich. „Aber wartet am besten noch einen halben Tag, bis es zur Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 0.4 auflaufen kann. Dann sind alle Systeme ausgereift und funktionsbereit.

Tenebrous rieb seine Hände. 0.4! So schnell waren die Raumschiffe von Sienar Systems, seine bisherigen Raumschiffe, noch lange nicht! Aber schon bald würde sich das ändern.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben nicht vor, mit dem Schiff sofort Rekordleistungen zu erbringen", versicherte der Bith dem Ferroaner, welcher sie auf Zonama Sekot hauptsächlich betreut hatte, „aber wir möchten Eure Gastfreundschaft auch nicht mehr als nötig strapazieren."

„Wollt Ihr nicht noch bis zum nächsten Morgen bleiben, um Euch von den Strapazen des Raumschiffbaus zu erholen? Ihr habt doch in Mittelferne im Gästehaus ohnehin noch Eure Kleidung zu liegen?", fragte Gann verwundert.

„So gerne ich das würde, so warten auf uns dringliche Termine", blieb Tenebrous unnachgiebig.

Gann und Tanika warfen sich einige Blicke zu. Plagueis registrierte, dass ihr Blick eher fragend war, dann nickte der Ferroaner unmerklich.

„Dann werden wir nur einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in Mittelferne einlegen, wo Ihr die Kundengewänder ab- und Eure Kleidung wieder anlegen könnt", bot Gann an.

„Das ist akzeptabel", nahm Tenebrous den Vorschlag an.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Auch in diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder Zitate aus dem Roman „Planet der Verräter" von Greg Bear sowie aus „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno. Einige OCs habe ich hinzugefügt, weil das Ganze sechzig Jahre vor Anakins Besuch auf Zonama Sekot spielt. Shappa, Vidge und Fitch jedoch tauchen im „Planet der Verräter" auf._


	8. Rückkehr nach Clak'dor VII

Die beiden Sith, das hieß hauptsächlich Tenebrous, unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über technische Einzelheiten des neuen Schiffes, bis die letzten Gegenstände ins Schiff verladen, an dessen Außenhülle der letzte Feinschliff getätigt worden war. Endlich war die veranschlagte halbe Stunde um.

Tenebrous schaute seinen Schüler an: „Wir sollten uns verabschieden. Zeit, sich mit dem Schiff vertraut zu machen und heimzureisen!"

„Natürlich, Meister", erwiderte Plagueis und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Nun, wenn Euer Terminplan so dicht ist, dann ist es wohl nicht zu ändern", sagte Tanika bedauernd. „Dann lasst uns Euch wenigstens noch einen Stärkungstrunk darreichen, damit Ihr nach dem Raumschiffbau schnell wieder zu Kräften kommt."

Tanika winkte einer blonden Menschenfrau zu. Diese brachte ein Tablett mit zwei großen Kelchen, welche mit einer dunkelroten aromatischen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. Tenebrous roch eine Art Wein, aber dies hier roch noch viel frischer und vor allem nach Kräutern. Der verführerische Duft machte sich in seinen sensiblen Riechorganen breit. Ja, er war ziemlich entkräftet und seinem Schüler ging es nicht anders. Er streckte seinen dürren Arm aus und nickte seinem Schüler zu, welcher nun ebenfalls seine Hand ausstreckte.

Die Flüssigkeit war genau das, was beide gebraucht hatten. Sie fühlten neue Kräfte durch ihre Körper strömen.

„Eigentlich hätten wir dafür auch gerne das Rezept", meinte der Bith, nachdem er ausgetrunken hatte.

„Nun, die Kräuter dafür bekommt man nur hier auf Zonama Sekot", erwiderte Tanika hintergründig lächelnd.

„Wir danken euch", sagte Plagueis und tupfte nach dem Leeren seines Kelches mit einem Tüchelchen seinen Mund ab.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Tenebrous erst zu Fitch, dann weiter zu Gann und schließlich zu Tanika gewandt. Plagueis wiederholte die Floskel mit den Blicken in derselben Reihenfolge, wie sein Meister es vorgemacht hatte.

„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein!", erwiderte die junge Halbferroanerin mit einem wehmütigen Blick und Plagueis wusste instinktiv, dass sie damit lediglich ihn meinte.

Die beiden Sith wandten sich von ihren Gastgebern ab und strebten dem neuerbauten Schiff zu. Geräuschlos öffnete sich die Einstiegsluke, ohne dass sie irgendetwas sagen oder tun mussten.

„Willkommen!", hörte Plagueis eine lautlose, doch unwiderstehliche Stimme, die ihm derart vertraut vorkam, als kenne er sie schon ewig. Er schaute sich um, ehe er begriff, dass es das Schiff war, das zu ihm sprach. Ob es wohl derart auch seinen Meister begrüßt hatte? Plagueis befand, dass ihm das egal war.

„Schön, dich zu treffen", sagte er genauso lautlos zum Schiff.

Darth Tenebrous wandelte durch sein neues Schiff. Alles war so, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Die Räume waren mittelgroß, klar strukturiert und es gab mehrere Blickachsen, so dass der Sithlord möglichst viele Räume auf einen Blick überschauen konnte, wenn die Türen zwischen den Räumen geöffnet waren. Im Heck des Schiffes waren mehrere runde Ausbuchtungen eingelassen worden – für die neuen Lenkwaffen, die er von der Niederlassung von Sienar Systems auf Lothal einbauen lassen würde! Als er die Bordküche betrat, inspizierte er sofort die Kühleinheit. Oberhalb des Gefrierschranks war ein zweigeteiltes Extrafach zu sehen, welches mehrere Mulden aufwies. Diese Ausbuchtungen befanden sich in der charakteristischen Schieflage, die man für gewöhnlich in Weinkellern …

„Plagueis!"

Der Muun, der sich gerade in der für sekotanische Raumschiffe charakteristischen höhlenartigen Kuhle des Cockpits niedergelassen hatte, um sich mit den Anzeigen vertraut zu machen, schrak hoch. Eilig lief er dorthin, von wo er die barsche Stimme seines Meisters gehört hatte. Als Plagueis in die Küche kam, stand dort Tenebrous vor der Kühleinheit und wies mit ausgestreckter gelber Hand anprangernd auf die Weinaufbewahrungsabteilung.

„Meister?"

„Wie kannst du dich erkühnen, solchen Ballast mit an Bord nehmen zu wollen – an Bord _meines_ Schiffes?", schimpfte Tenebrous.

„Das Schiff hat wirklich daran gedacht", erwiderte Plagueis ausweichend.

„Nicht das Schiff! Du!"

„Meister, das waren spontan-intuitive Prozesse, welche sich abgespielt haben müssen, während ich schlief. Es war niemals meine Absicht, derlei hier zu installieren!", verteidigte sich der Schüler.

Tenebrous schaute ihn mit verkniffener Miene an. Was Plagueis da sagte, machte absolut Sinn. Er selbst hatte sich auf diese ganzen Prozeduren eingelassen. Daraus war seinem Schüler kein Vorwurf zu machen. Und wieso überhaupt regte er sich über so ein eher belangloses Detail jetzt derart unmittelbar auf? Üblicherweise registrierte er solche Unbotmäßigkeiten schweigend und bestrafte seinen Schüler dafür viel später, viel kälter … und zwar genau dann, wenn Plagueis es am allerwenigsten erwartete; wenn er glaubte, sein Meister habe es bereits vergessen. Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass der belebende Trank, den ihnen Tanika hatte reichen lassen, gewisse Nebenwirkungen haben könnte.

„Fliegen wir los!", befahl er.

Die beiden Sith setzten sich in den Piloten- und den Ko-Pilotensitz und starteten das Schiff. Beinahe geräuschlos hob es vom Boden Weitfernes ab.

„Es ist unglaublich, wie leicht sich das Schiff steuern lässt", meinte Plagueis.

„Das werde ich sehen, wenn du an Bord meines alten Schiffes bist", erwiderte Tenebrous dunkel.

Sie machten wie geplant Zwischenstopp in Mittelferne, um ihre rot-schwarzen Kundengewänder abzulegen und ihre normale Kleidung wieder anzuziehen. Plagueis schaute noch einmal die gelben, insektenfressenden Blumen im Wohnraum an. Gerade war ein Insekt in den gelben Trichter einer Blüte geflogen, um nie wieder herauszukommen. Er hörte den metallischen Klang, der davon kündete, dass Tenebrous den Schlüssel zum Apartment auf den Lamina-Tisch gelegt hatte, um diese Behausung für immer zu verlassen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verließen die beiden Männer den Raum und Plagueis zog behutsam die Tür hinter sich zu, bis sie im Schloss einrastete. Nach Viertelstunde Flug kamen die beiden Sith am Raumhafen in der Eiswüste am Nordpol des Planeten an. Die eiförmige _Incinerator_ stand noch da, wo sie sie abgestellt hatten.

Dieselbe Raumhafenbeamtin, von der sie nun wussten, dass sie Antika hieß und ihren Jeditricks widerstanden hatte, begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr erfolgreich gewesen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte sie zur Begrüßung.

„Danke!", erwiderte Tenebrous knapp. „Mein Schüler wird nun in mein altes Schiff umsteigen, während ich mit dem neuen fliegen werde", kündigte er an.

Er ging wieder zurück zu seinem neuen Schiff, während Plagueis die _Incinerator_ bestieg. Nach fünf Minuten hob die _Incinerator_ ab, während das sekotanische Schiff am Boden blieb. Ärgerlich drückte Tenebrous auf die Knöpfe der Pilotenkanzel. Aber es passierte nichts. Stattdessen verlangte das Schiff stumm, aber übermächtig die Rückkehr seines Schülers.

„Deshalb also bist du vorhin so leicht geflogen", stellte der Bith fest. „Das hat Plagueis also ganz allein getan!"

Er schaute nach oben, wo die _Incinerator_ Kreise zog. Offenbar wartete Plagueis darauf, dass sein Meister ebenfalls abhob. Endlich setzte sich das sekotanische Schiff in Bewegung. Plagueis hatte die _Incinerator_ auf Minimalbeschleunigung gesetzt, damit sich das neue Schiff langsam an die Geschwindigkeit seines derzeitigen Begleitschiffes anpassen konnte. Beinahe synchron flogen die beiden Schiffe hinauf in den Orbit von Zonama Sekot. Die beiden Sith bestaunten noch einmal das Schauspiel des weitgefächerten Nebels des Roten Riesen über dem Gardaji-Graben, den weißen Zwerg darin, während Zonama Sekot grün und braun im Vordergrund thronte. Dann sprangen sie in den Hyperraum.

Tenebrous war zufrieden. Sein Schiff gehorchte ihm wie geplant. Das neue Schiff hatte seine Eingabe der Koordinaten ohne Widerspruch akzeptiert und flog genauso, wie er es für den Anfang erwartete. Endlich war das Schiff sein! Er überlegte, wann und wie er die Weinaufbewahrungseinheit umbauen und zweckentfremden würde, um Plagueis' wenngleich unbeabsichtigter Kühnheit einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Der Bith schaute aus dem Fenster des Cockpits und sah das silbrig-weiße Flirren des Hyperraums. Aus irgendeinem Grunde beruhigte es ihn immer, sobald er mit seinem Schiff in den Hyperraum eingetreten war. Hier war er allein … oder nur mit den Leuten zusammen, mit denen er zusammen sein wollte. Niemand konnte ihn von dort wegzerren. Zumindest noch nicht. Aber irgendwann würde er eine Vorrichtung ersinnen oder ersinnen lassen, die es ihm ermöglichen würde, Feinden auch die Flucht in den Hyperraum zu verwehren …

Halt! Da vorne! Da war etwas! Der Bith griff zum in die Steuerungskonsole integrierten Makrofernglas. Aber … das war unmöglich! Jeder wusste, dass sich keine zwei Schiffe in Sichtweite im Hyperraum befinden konnten. Das war gefährlich! Das war Selbstmord! Was bei den neun Monden Bogdens…?

Aber es bestand kein Zweifel: Vor ihm, wie um ihn zu führen, flog sein Schüler mit der _Incinerator_ , wie als würde er ihm den Weg durch die flirrende Silbrigkeit des Hyperraums erst bahnen. Tenebrous hatte einen schlimmen Verdacht. Er ließ seine Hände mit dem Makrofernglas sinken und wartete ab.

Da die Reise zurück nach Clak'dor VII drei volle Tage dauern würde, setzte sich Tenebrous mit seinem Datapad in den von ihm designten Arbeitsraum, um dort das einzugeben, was er auf Zonama Sekot während des Raumschiffbaus beobachtet hatte. Allein, ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Bis auf die farbenprächtige Kundenfeiertagszeremonie und das Essen hatte er alles vergessen, was mit der Fertigstellung des Raumschiffes zu tun hatte. Er wusste nur noch, dass er und Plagueis in so eine Höhle geführt worden waren und dann … war alles nur noch schwarz … bis er und sein Schüler aus dem Schlaf wieder aufgewacht waren und das neue Raumschiff um sie beide herum fix und fertig gewesen war.

Der Stärkungstrunk! Diese verfluchte Halb-Ferroanerin-Halb-Menschenfrau musste etwas hineingetan haben! Er würde darüber mit Plagueis sprechen müssen. Ob jener wohl auch so viel vergessen hatte? Deshalb also hatten Gann und Tanika so verschwörerisch dreingeschaut, bevor die blonde Menschenfrau mit dem roten Trunk gekommen war. Zumindest daran konnte er sich noch erinnern. Und er wusste auch nach wie vor, wo Zonama Sekot lag. Das beruhigte den Sithlord einigermaßen. Er würde dem Planeten schon noch dessen Geheimnisse entreißen … nach und nach!

Es herrschte eine gedrückte Atmosphäre im Hause Hal, als die Familie um den Abendbrottisch saß und den Besuch der beiden neuesten Kunden auswertete.

„Was hast du denn aus dem Schüler herausbekommen?", fragte Leor Hal seine Tochter.

„Er ist nett, aber ziemlich aalglatt. Und seinem Meister absolut treu ergeben", erwiderte Tanika traurig.

„Dieser Bith hat mir nicht gefallen. Und ich glaube auch, dass diese Beiden weit mehr Geheimnisse hüten als die ihrer Familien oder Firmen. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass Hego Damask später mit angenehmerer Begleitung wiederkommt."

„Er wird wiederkommen? Du weißt das sicher, Vater?", fragte die junge Frau mit Hoffnung in den goldenen Augen.

„Ja, ich fühle es. Aber wann das sein wird, vermag ich nicht zu sagen", erwiderte Leor Hal und nahm sich eine gelbe Quaart-Frucht, um gedankenvoll davon abzubeißen.

Endlich traten die beiden Schiffe zeitgleich im Orbit von Clak'dor VII, dem Heimatplaneten von Darth Tenebrous, aus dem Hyperraum aus. Der Bith hatte dort in der überkuppelten Hauptstadt Weogar ein gigantisches Anwesen, bestehend aus mehreren so hohen wie breiten Gebäuden sowie einem eigenen Hangar, in welchem die zumeist zwei Raumschiffe des Bith nebst einigen ebenso selbst entworfenen Gleitern standen. Und jetzt sollte das sekotanische Raumschiff dazukommen.

Tenebrous wies dem Schiff die äußerste linke Landebucht im geräumigen Hangar zu. Sofort glitt das Schiff dorthin. Der Bith argwöhnte, dass Plagueis aufgrund des frisch zurechtgemachten Landeplatzes, der üblicherweise als Abstellfläche missbraucht worden war, ebenso gesehen hatte, wo sein Meister das Schiff zu landen beabsichtigte. Immerhin war er zwei Tage lang weggewesen, um die Aurodiumbarren für das Schiff aufzutreiben und hatte die Zeit genutzt, durch Arbeiter die mehr oder weniger zugestellte Fläche freilegen zu lassen. Drei Tage hatte die Reise durch den Hyperraum entlang der Hydianischen Handelsstraße, dann der Abzweig auf die Rimma-Handelsstraße, an welcher Clak'dor VII lag, gedauert. Einmal quer durch die gesamte Galaxis waren sie mit den beiden Schiffen gereist. Und selbst, wenn sein Schiff in dieser Zeit nicht seine, sondern Plagueis' Befehle befolgt hätte, dann waren damit die 48 Stunden, die Fitch zur Eingewöhnung des Raumschiffes veranschlagt hatte, völlig ausgeschöpft.

Er stieg aus dem Schiff. Auf dem benachbarten Hangar kam ihm sein Schüler entgegen. Seine Pupillen waren wieder normal geworden. Die euphorische Freude, die er in Plagueis auf Zonama Sekot wahrgenommen hatte, war verschwunden.

„Den Sternen sei Dank können wir diesen ganzen Jedi-Kram endlich hinter uns lassen", eröffnete Tenebrous die Konversation.

„Für dieses Schiff hat es sich wahrhaft gelohnt", erwiderte Plagueis feierlich.

„Als ob _du_ das beurteilen könntest", erwiderte Tenebrous schnippisch, um dann sofort zu anderen Themen überzugehen: „Du wirst dich nach Mustafar begeben, um dort in der Zweigstelle von Damask Holdings nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Auf der Reise dorthin wirst du einen diskreten Zwischenstopp auf Dorvalla einlegen, wo du Damask Holdings in die Firma InterGalactic Ore einkaufen wirst. Du brauchst keinerlei Ausgaben zu scheuen, aber ich weiß ja, wie vernünftig du wirtschaftest, Plagueis."

„Darf ich fragen, wofür wir InterGalactic Ore brauchen, Meister?"

„Auf Dorvalla wird Lommit-Erz gewonnen, welches für die Transparistahlgewinnung und damit für die Raumfahrt unabdinglich ist. Ich kann und will mich nicht länger auf die uneingeschränkte Verfügbarkeit der Vorkommen dieses Erzes auf Elom und Ord Thoden verlassen", erklärte Tenebrous. „Und vergiss nicht, eine Atemmaske mitzunehmen, denn aufgrund des Erzabbaus ist der Lommitstaub auf Dorvalla allgegenwärtig. Du kannst gleich mit der _Incinerator_ weiterfliegen."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister", erwiderte Plagueis, neigte sein hellgraues längliches Haupt und wollte schon wieder zur _Incinerator_ zurückstreben, da hörte er die stummen kläglichen Rufe des sekotanischen Schiffes – _SEINES_ Schiffes, wie ihm nun vollends bewusst wurde.

„Verzeiht, Meister, aber ich möchte Euch bitten, mit Eurem neuen Schiff nach Mustafar reisen zu dürfen. Wie es scheint, will es mich näher kennenlernen, bevor ich längere Zeit von ihm getrennt sein werde."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Tenebrous leise mit drohend zusammengezogenen Stirnfalten, die seinen längsgefurchten Schädel noch betonten.

„Meister, dieses Schiff ist noch ein Baby. Es kann sich auf Eure Art nicht einstellen. Noch nicht. Bitte gebt mir noch eine Woche, bis ich noch mehr mit ihm vertraut bin. Dann wird es auch Euch vertrauen, dessen bin ich mir gewiss."

„Bis du es vollends verzogen hast, meinst du wohl?", fragte Tenebrous höhnisch. „Ein derart komplexer Organismus sollte in der Lage sein, mit jedwedem halbwegs intelligenten Wesen kommunizieren zu können, ohne widerspenstig zu sein!"

„Meister, Ihr wisst selbst nur zu gut, dass gerade sehr intelligente Wesen zuweilen Probleme haben, die weniger intelligente Individuen nicht haben", hielt Plagueis dagegen.

„Ich? … habe Probleme?", fragte Tenebrous drohend und Plagueis hatte das Gefühl, dass die Haut seines Meisters bei diesen Worten noch gelber wurde, als sie ohnehin war.

„Nein, Meister. Das Schiff."

Der Bith verzog in Abscheu seinen senkrecht stehenden Mund.

„Das Schiff hat also Probleme. Und auf wen sind die wohl zurückzuführen, mein Schüler?"

„Ob es Euch gefällt oder nicht, Meister. Das Schiff wurde für uns beide gebaut."

„Und jetzt willst du es beschwichtigen, damit du es immer mehr dir zu eigen machen kannst", unterstellte Tenebrous.

„Nein!", widersprach Plagueis vehement.

„Plagueis, hast du mein Schiff während unserer Rückreise gesteuert?"

„Ich habe mit ihm kommuniziert. Es ist sehr intelligent."

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann lieber das Schiff zu meinem Schüler machen und dich zu den anderen gescheiterten Idioten nach Helska IV verbannen?" ätzte Tenebrous.

„Meister?"

Tenebrous atmete einmal scharf aus, vermied es aber, diesen Unterpunkt weiter zu vertiefen. Sein Schüler gab sich bei aller Widerspenstigkeit Mühe, seinen Platz als Schüler zu wahren. Dem hieß es Rechnung tragen. Noch war sein Schüler nicht so weit, offen gegen seinen Meister zu rebellieren. Und so sollte es noch eine Zeitlang bleiben.

„Wenn du das Schiff denn so dringend beruhigen willst, dann tu es jetzt … hier … sofort! Und dann geh!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so schnell funktioniert", wandte der junge Muun ein.

„Du glaubst vielleicht, dass wir dem Schiff schmeicheln müssen, so wie du das gelegentlich mit deinen Geschäftspartnern machst. Ich aber sage, dass wir dem Schiff zeigen müssen, dass es entbehrlich ist, wenn es nicht spurt!"

„Aber dann ist womöglich die ganze Reise nach Zonama Sekot für umsonst gewesen", versuchte Plagueis erneut, seinen Willen zu bekommen. „Das waren immerhin drei Milliarden …"

„Ich weiß, wieviel es gekostet hat!", bellte Tenebrous seinen Schüler an. „Dann flieg eben mit dem neuen Schiff! Aber wehe, es spurt nach der Mission nicht!"

Plagueis verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, seinen Meister danach zu fragen, was passieren würde, falls das Schiff nach dieser Mission immer noch derart abweisend jenem gegenüber sein würde, beherrschte seine Neugierde jedoch. Eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Er hatte seinem Meister soeben die Erlaubnis abgerungen, mit dessen neuem Schiff alleine fortfliegen zu dürfen. Für drei ganze Tage! Eigentlich hatte er derlei nicht zu hoffen gewagt.

Sobald er sich an Bord des Schiffes begeben hatte, hörte er leise Trommelgeräusche an sein Ohr dringen. Er kannte diese Trommelgeräusche, konnte sie aber nicht zuordnen. Nicht mehr. Aber sie waren angenehm. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde er durch seine pure Anwesenheit sein Schiff beruhigen – SEIN Schiff! Plagueis stieg in die Mulde des Cockpits, welche genau seine Form hatte, während die Mulde daneben leer blieb … Drei Tage würde Tenebrous' Mulde leerbleiben …

Der junge Sith langte mit seinen Händen nach der Steuerung und dachte an sein Ziel. Sofort übernahm das Schiff die gedachten Koordinaten und erhob sich sanft vom Permabetonboden des Hangars. Plagueis sah kurz hinunter zu seinem Meister. Tenebrous stand da wie eine erstarrte Salzsäule, seine Miene hart und undurchdringlich. Plagueis hatte nicht die Absicht, sich diesen Anblick lange anzutun. Sobald das Schiff in den Hyperraum gesprungen war, fing er an, mit dem Schiff zu reden. Und was sie alles zu bereden hatten. Mit einem Mal war das überbordende Glücksgefühl von Zonama Sekot wieder da. Als hätte er ein Stück des grünen fruchtbaren Planeten mit sich genommen. Ja, genau das hatte er!

„Eigentlich müsste ich dir einen Namen geben", sagte Plagueis auf Basic zu dem Schiff.

„Was hindert dich daran?", fragte das Schiff stumm in der Muunsprache zurück.

Es sprach seine Muttersprache! Faszinierend! Ob es wohl auch die Bith-Sprache beherrschte?

„Das darf ich nicht. Das darf nur ER."

„Aber ich will seine hässlichen Namen nicht! Er wird mich Dread, Vicious oder Desastor nennen. Mir schreckliche Waffen einbauen. Gib du mir einen Namen! Nur du!"

„Am liebsten würde ich dich Tanika nennen."

„Ein schöner Name", erwiderte das Schiff und trommelte freudig in den Wänden.

„Aber das geht nicht. Er würde dem Mädchen etwas antun."

„Wegen einer Namensgebung?"

„Weil er dann weiß, dass ich sie mochte. Er wird das ausnutzen, um mich zu treffen. Und wenn sie dafür sterben müsste."

„Sterben? Was für eine Art Meister ist er?"

„Der allerstrengste!"

„Er ist nicht gut!"

„Was sind schon Gut und Böse?", erwiderte Plagueis. „Ich bin erhaben über derlei Begriffe. Es gibt nur Nützliches, Gebotenes, Lässliches und Schädliches."

„Wenn Tanika sterben muss, damit dein Meister dich verletzen kann, dann ist das sogar doppelt böse", erwiderte das Schiff überzeugt.

Plagueis seufzte auf.

„Wir werden später darüber reden. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass du besser daran tust, zu tun, was Dr. Nome dir sagt. Desto mehr Zeit kann ich mit dir verbringen."

„Das sagst du doch nur deshalb, weil du nicht noch mehr Probleme mit ihm bekommen willst, als du ohnehin schon hast."

„Es gibt keine Probleme zwischen mir und meinem Meister!"

„Du hast nur deshalb diese drei Tage mit mir, weil du dich ihm widersetzt hast. Ich aber will ohne dich nicht leben."

„Die Frage ist nicht, ob du willst oder nicht, sondern ob du es kannst."

„Ich kann nicht", gestand ihm das Schiff.

„Aber … das Schiff wurde für uns beide gebaut", widersprach Plagueis.

„Da irrst du dich, junger Schüler. Es wurde nur für dich gebaut. Sekot selbst hat dem zwölften Saatpartner auferlegt, zu deinem Meister zu gehen, damit schlussendlich alle zwölf Saatpartner in Gestalt dieses Schiffes zu dir kommen konnten."

‚ _Saatpartner_ ', schoss es durch Plagueis' Kopf. Irgendetwas war da, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Ihm fiel der rote Abschiedstrunk ein, den die blonde Menschenfrau ihm und Tenebrous dargereicht hatte. Ja, Tanika hatte ihm auf ihrem Spaziergang durch die Tampasi erzählt, dass es später einen Vergessenstrunk geben würde, um Zonama Sekots Raumschiffgeheimnisse zu bewahren. Natürlich hatte Tenebrous von all dem keine Ahnung gehabt. Denn er, Plagueis, hatte es seinem Meister vorenthalten. Zwar nicht bewusst, aber letztendlich kam das gleiche Resultat heraus. Der junge Muun fragte sich, ob es sein Unterbewusstsein gewesen war, welches diese wichtige Information nicht weitergeben gewollt hatte. Oder war es ein Eingriff der Lebendigen Macht gewesen? Oder gar von Sekot?

„Ansonsten hätte es kein Schiff gegeben und wir wären wieder mit dem Potenzium verschmolzen, bis ein neuer Kunde gekommen wäre, der garantiert nicht so gut gewesen wäre wie du", hörte er sein Schiff weiterplaudern.

Plagueis fühlte sich ehrlich geschmeichelt. Aber diese Schmeichelei war auch gefährlich. So schön es war, mit diesem seinem Schiff zu fliegen, so konnte er nicht riskieren, die Beziehung zu seinem Meister aufs Spiel zu setzen – noch nicht. Emotionale Bindungen kamen und gingen. Die Beziehung zwischen Sith-Meister und -Schüler hingegen hielt ein Leben lang – zumindest was das Leben des am Ende unterlegenen Sith anging, zumeist das des Meisters. Wie lange würde Tenebrous, der jetzt in seinen Mittfünfzigern war, wohl noch …?

„Mein Meister ist für mich wichtiger als du", unterbrach er diese abwegigen Grübeleien. „Und du solltest das akzeptieren, wenn du so an mir hängst."

„Aber es wird nicht immer so sein, nicht wahr? Du bist sehr mächtig. Ich kann es fühlen."

„Noch nicht mächtig genug. Und es wird keinen Tag weniger als zwanzig Standardjahre dauern, bis ich … es beenden kann."

„Es beenden? Wie?"

Plagueis musste herzlich auflachen.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass auch ich nicht so gut bin, wie du jetzt vielleicht noch glaubst."

Die Verhandlungen auf Dorvalla waren erfolgreich verlaufen. Magister Hego Damask hatte von InterGalactic Ore einen Anteil von fünfundzwanzig Prozent erworben. Gerade genug, um auf Dorvalla Zoll- und Steuerbefreiung für seine Firma beanspruchen zu können, um Einsicht in alle Geschäftsakten zu erhalten sowie eine Sperrminorität geltend machen zu können, falls die Entscheidungen der Geschäftsführung des Konzerns den Interessen von Damask Holdings oder seines Meisters zuwiderlaufen würden. Auf der Buchhaltungseinrichtung von Damask Holdings auf dem Vulkanplaneten Mustafar gab es nichts spektakuläres, was näherer Aufmerksamkeit bedurft hätte. Also konnte Plagueis wieder zurück nach Clak'dor VII fliegen und sich dabei weiter mit seinem Schiff vertraut machen.

„Wir werden aber wieder einmal nach Zonama Sekot fliegen. Werden wir?", fragte das Schiff.

„Ja, bestimmt werden wir das … irgendwann", gab Plagueis ausweichend zur Antwort.

„Warum fliegen wir nicht einfach zurück nach Zonama Sekot? Was kann er schon machen? Es hat dir dort doch gefallen."

„Mein Meister kann Dinge tun, die du dir nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen kannst. Du willst davon auch eigentlich gar nichts wissen. Also tu, was er dir sagt!"

„Ich kann nicht."

„Noch nicht", erwiderte er und seine grünen Augen legten sich in Fältchen.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wie du erschaffen wurdest?", begann er ein neues Thema. „Wie es scheint, habe ich alles darüber vergessen. Auch wenn ich alles andere, was ich und Dr. Nome auf Zonama Sekot erlebt haben, noch weiß."

„Darüber kann ich auch nichts sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich als Saatpartnerverbund aus dem Potenzium komme und ich hoffe, nach meinem Tod dorthin zurückzukehren, um die Tampasi zu düngen. Das ist alles."

„Nun, vielleicht hat dieses Nichtwissen auch sein gutes", murmelte Plagueis zurück.

„Aber meinen Namen gibst du mir jetzt!"

„Na gut, ich werde dich Vesta nennen."

„Vesta?"

„So hieß meine Mutter. Sie ist verschwunden, seit ich vor vierundzwanzig Jahren zu meinem Meister kam. Also kann ihr nichts mehr passieren, falls mein Meister es herausbekommt."

„Du bist wirklich sehr fürsorglich, Hego."

„Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann", erwiderte der junge Sith. „Und du solltest mich mit _Ihr_ ansprechen und Magister Damask nennen."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Magister Damask", erwiderte das Schiff förmlich, aber Plagueis musste bei dieser Anrede schmunzeln.

Plagueis fand, dass der Austritt aus dem Hyperraum über Clak'dor VII viel zu früh kam. Nachdem er seinem Meister über den Verlauf seiner Mission Bericht erstattet hatte, schickte ihn Tenebrous in jenes Apartment, welches er seinem Schüler in seinem weiträumigen Wohn- und Arbeitskomplex zugewiesen hatte. Der junge Muun versuchte, sich in Sith-Studien zu vertiefen. Allein, es gelang ihm nicht. Anfangs war es einfach nur ein mieses Gefühl, welches ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Zu diesem miesen Gefühl gesellte sich alsbald ein durch die Macht spürbares heißes Brennen in der Magengegend, welches er nur zu gut kannte, wenn ihn sein Meister bei Übungskämpfen an jener Stelle mit seinem Lichtschwert verletzt hatte. Kein Zweifel: Sein junges Schiff erlitt gerade heftige Qualen!

Sofort lief er nach unten in den Hangar.

„Deine Schwäche hat dich hergeführt. Nun sag mir, was du willst, Schüler!", blaffte Tenebrous ihn an, kaum, dass er den Hangar betreten hatte.

„Euch helfen", erwiderte Plagueis schlicht.

Er sah auf sein Schiff, wie es grünlich glitzernd im Hangar stand und eine stumme Klage an ihn richtete. Während das Glitzern nur eine halbe Stunde zuvor noch ein Freudenfunkeln gewesen war, so hatte sich dieses nun in ein Glimmen äußerster Pein und Traurigkeit verwandelt. Als Plagueis näher kam, sah er auch den Grund: Die aus extra hartem Lamina bestehende Einstiegsluke war mit schwarzbraunen Striemen verunstaltet, nachdem sein Meister mehrere Male erfolglos versucht hatte, sich Zutritt zum Schiff zu verschaffen, von dem er nach wie vor glaubte, es sei seins.

Dieses Schiff war in Muunjahren noch ein Kind - ein Kind, das gerade all seine Sinne entfaltet hatte, um die friedliche Welt, in die es hineingeschmiedet worden war, freudig zu begrüßen, nicht, um auf einem kalten, leblosen Permabetonhangar für etwas bestraft zu werden, was es nicht verstand.

„Die richtige Frage wäre doch, ob diesem Schiff noch zu helfen ist. Oder dir!", sagte Tenebrous so leise, dass Plagueis es kaum hören konnte. „Dieses Schiff mag Basic, die Muunsprache oder Bith verstehen, aber eine Sprache versteht es nicht – meine!"

„Wir haben ausführlich darüber geredet, während wir unterwegs waren", hub Plagueis an zu erklären. „Aber …"

„Nicht ausführlich genug!", sagte Tenebrous derart akzentuiert und schneidend in der Bithsprache, dass Plagueis erstarrte.

„Du weißt genau, dass Dienen der Weg der Sith ist, bevor dir gedient wird!", wies Tenebrous seinen Schüler zurecht. „Wir können uns keine Unsicherheitsfaktoren erlauben! Was, wenn das Schiff mit dem Großen Plan der Sith nicht einverstanden ist und irgendwann Widerstand dagegen leistet, weil er der Lebensweise von Sekot widerspricht? Willst du dafür die Verantwortung übernehmen, Plagueis?"

Plagueis' grüne Augen weiteten sich. Sein Meister hatte in Gegenwart des renitenten Schiffes nicht nur den Großen Plan der Sith erwähnt, sondern ihn auch bei seinem Sith-Namen genannt! Solcherlei Intima durften nur absolut loyale, gehorsame Wesen erfahren … oder aber Personen, die zum sofortigen Tode verurteilt worden waren – von den Sith!

„Ich denke, das Schiff braucht einfach mehr Zeit. Das ist hier eine völlig andere Umgebung. Es muss noch lernen. Und es wird lernen, das verspreche ich", erwiderte Plagueis beschwörend und schaute bittend zu seinem Schiff.

Sofort ging dessen Einstiegsluke auf und enthüllte einen Teil seines Inneren, welches genau den gelblichen Farbton aufwies, welchen Tenebrous gewünscht hatte.

„Das Schiff war intelligent genug, so zu tun, als würde es auf dem Flug von Zonama Sekot nach Clak'dor VII meine Befehle ausführen anstatt die deinen, um mich zu beschwichtigen!", fauchte Tenebrous. „Aber das lasse ich mir nicht länger bieten! Weder von dir und schon gar nicht von einem Raumschiff! Ich lasse mich vielleicht einmal täuschen, aber nicht zweimal. Und ich lasse mich auch nicht hinhalten – du weißt das!"

„Natürlich, Meister."

Plagueis sah seinen Meister an. Wut war in die großen schwarzen Augen des Sith-Meisters getreten. Ein gelbliches Glitzern gesellte sich dazu. Der Muun kannte diesen Ausdruck seines Meisters zur Genüge. Er musste sich jetzt schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen, um ihn irgendwie zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich werde tun, was immer Ihr verlangt, Meister!", sagte er und legte die rechte Hand auf sein Primärherz.

„Ja, du müsstest dich auf Helska IV doch wie zu Hause fühlen, nicht wahr Hego?"

Plagueis zuckte zusammen. Noch kurz zuvor hatte ihn sein Schiff so genannt. Da hatte es liebevoll geklungen. Die Nennung seines bürgerlichen Vornamens durch seinen Meister jedoch war für ihn gleichbedeutend mit der höchsten Degradierung, die der Bith ihm zuteilwerden lassen konnte. Sie war ein Hinweis auf eine Zeit, die mit der frühen Kindheit geendet hatte. Die er beendet glaubte. Und die sein Meister jederzeit wieder über ihn hereinbrechen lassen könnte – bevor er das Leben seines gescheiterten Schülers beendete.

„Ein egal wie exzellentes Schiff ist wertlos, wenn es meine Befehle nicht befolgt!", hörte er seinen Meister mit schneidender, metallisch klingender Stimme weiterreden. „Drei Milliarden verdammte Credits habe ich dafür hingelegt – drei Milliarden Credits! Dafür muss ich fünf Jahre, zwei Monate und drei Tage lang arbeiten!"

„Mit Verlaub, Meister, aber es war Eure Idee, das Raumschiff in Auftrag zu geben."

„So, das reicht jetzt! Du wirst dieses Schiff hier und jetzt vernichten!"

Plagueis sah sein Schiff an. Ab jetzt gab es kein Entrinnen mehr für es. Und für ihn ebenso wenig. Warum konnte Tenebrous sein Schiff nicht selbst bestrafen? Aber er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage bereits.

Langsam ging er ins Innere seines Schiffes.

„Es tut mir leid, Vesta."

„Mir tut es leid … für dich", gab das Schiff zurück. „Aber einer muss der Erste sein, der sich ihm widersetzt."

Plagueis ging in den Hauptraum seines todgeweihten Schiffes. Er dachte an seine Mutter. Vesta Damask hatte sich dem Bith niemals widersetzt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Eine unterwürfige Sith-Anhängerin war seine Mutter gewesen, die Dr. Rugess Nome bereits gekannt hatte, bevor dieser überhaupt an jenem denkwürdigen Tag in der Orbitalstation Hochhafen über Muunilinst Hegos späterem Vater Caar Damask begegnet war. Erst nach dieser Begegnung lernte Caar Damask seine spätere zweite Frau kennen, um mit ihr das Wunderkind in der Macht zu zeugen, welches sich Darth Tenebrous als Schüler wünschte.

„Nachdem du mich getötet hast, nimm bitte einen der Saatpartner mit und übergib ihn den Tampasi meiner Heimat, wo er sich wieder mit Seinesgleichen vereinen kann, versprichst du mir das?"

„Ich verspreche es", erwiderte Plagueis tonlos, obgleich er nicht so recht verstand, was genau das Schiff von ihm wollte, denn er wusste nicht mehr, wo genau im Schiff sich die Saatpartner befanden, noch, was die Tampasi waren.

Für einen Moment schwelgte der junge Sith in der Treue seines Schiffes, die mit eiserner Unbeugsamkeit gegenüber seinem Meister einherging. Auf der einen Seite fand er es dumm, dass sein Schiff diesen kurzen, schmerzvollen Weg wählte. Auf der anderen Seite imponierte es ihm. Sein Schiff war wie ein Jedi, welcher bereit war, für eine Sache, die es ihm wert erschien, sein Leben zu geben.

‚ _Sekot ist sehr empfänglich für die helle Seite der Macht_ ', fielen ihm Leor Hals Worte auf dessen Burg auf Zonama Sekot wieder ein. War er, Plagueis, es möglicherweise ebenso? Er zwang sich, diesen Gedanken abzubrechen. Denn draußen vor dem zum Tode verurteilten Schiff wartete sein Meister auf die Ausführung seines Befehls!

Er legte seine Hände über die Ohren. Sein schmallippiger Mund formte einen Kreis, welchem ein kurzer, machtvoller, abgehackter Laut entwich, welcher das Schiff erbeben ließ. Sämtliche Sinne des Schiffes waren für einen Moment außer Kontrolle bzw. ausgeschaltet, so gewaltig war die Schallwelle, die das Schiff durchfuhr. Die visuellen Sensoren des Schiffes wurden geblendet, sein Hörsinn betäubt, sein Tastsinn absolut überladen und damit außer Gefecht gesetzt. Plagueis selbst ging zu Boden, aber da er sich die kleinen Ohren zugehalten hatte, blieben diese durch den zurückgeworfenen Schall unverletzt. Er fühlte außer den Schmerzen des Schiffes, wie Tenebrous draußen in seiner ganz eigenen Pein erbebte, da er seine sensiblen Hörorgane nicht rechtzeitig abgeschirmt hatte. Sicherlich würde der Bith ihn dafür bestrafen – sei es drum!

Er verließ den Maschinenraum und schritt weiter zu der Kuhle, die als Sitz für seine schlanke hochaufgeschossene Muun-Figur maßgeschneidert war. Die Steuerungskonsole, in welcher er lediglich seine Hände versenken musste, um mit ihr zu kommunizieren, klaffte vor ihm auf. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Machtschrei auch dieses vitale Herzstück des Schiffes nicht verschont hatte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, leichteste und schönste Steuerung eines Schiffes aller Zeiten."

Plagueis ging in den Maschinenraum der _Vesta_. Er aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Brummend erwachte die rote Klinge zum Leben. Er schritt zum anderen Herzen des Schiffes. Genau dort, wo der Organoformschaltkreis, der kristalline Würfel saß, der die Verbindung zwischen den organischen und leblosen Bestandteilen des Schiffes herstellte. Kreischend bohrte sich die karmesinrote Klinge in den durchsichtigen Würfel, während die darin ersichtlichen fein ausziselierten Strukturen zu unförmigen Blasen und Klumpen verschmolzen. Mehrere Wellen unbeschreiblichen Schmerzes ergossen sich über den jungen Sith, bis die vor Höllenpein schier überquellende Stimme des Schiffes, die zuvor noch auf Basic und in der Muunsprache parlieren konnte, zu unartikulierten Lauten, später zu einem gutturalen Grunzen wurde, welches schließlich zu rein mechanischen Schwingungen und Quietschgeräuschen verkam, die davon kündeten, dass Plagueis dem Schiff seinen vernunftbegabten Geist und seine lebendige Seele genommen hatte.

Das junge Leben, welches er selbst mithilfe der Saatpartner gezeugt hatte, war zerstört, wenngleich noch nicht am Ende. Jetzt war die _Vesta_ kein intelligentes Raumschiff mehr, sondern nur noch ein Haufen halborganischer Schrott. Schrott, der vorhin noch sein Kind gewesen war, das ihm bedingungslos vertraut hatte!

Zeit, es zu beenden! Die Qualen seines nun hirn- und seelenlosen Kindes zu beenden!

„Lebe wohl, Vesta!"

Plagueis verließ das Innere seines Schiffes und streckte seine Hände aus. Der Hass auf seinen Meister bordete über. Lange, bogige Schauer blauer Machtblitze fuhren aus seinen bleichen, schmalen Muunhänden mit den beiden übergroßen Zeige- und Mittelfingern, um die grün fluoreszierende Außenhülle des Schiffes zu einem unförmigen braunen Klumpen zu verkokeln. Mit einem Mal sah Plagueis rote Machtblitze neben sich. Sein Meister war an seine Seite getreten, um sich an dem Mord an seinem, Plagueis' Schiff zu beteiligen und zu ergötzen!

„Tut gut, dieses rebellische Schiff zu bestrafen, nicht wahr, Plagueis?", fragte Tenebrous voller Genugtuung.

In Plagueis kochte rasender Zorn hoch. Hatte er sich vor einer halben Stunde noch gewünscht, sein Meister würde es selbst erledigen, so schrie jetzt alles in ihm, den dürren Bith von seiner Seite wegzuschubsen, auf dass er sein Schiff in Ruhe lassen würde – SEIN, Plagueis' Schiff in einer Ruhe sterben lassen würde, die keine war.

Zwanzig Minuten dauerte das Bombardement aus blauen und roten hassgeborenen Machtblitzen, dann regte sich das Schiff nicht mehr. Es war auf ein Drittel seiner ursprünglichen Größe geschrumpft.


	9. Die Strafkolonie II

„Wirklich schade!", meinte Tenebrous zu Plagueis, als sie mit ihrem schaurigen Werk fertig waren. „Hätte ich die Beziehungen, dann würde ich jetzt eine große Flotte vor Zonama Sekot aufkreuzen lassen. Man braucht vielleicht vier große Sternenkreuzer mit genügend Bewaffnung, so dass diese Hinterwäldler mal sehen, was man mit Raumschiffen so alles machen kann ... Welche Zerstörung sie über einen Planeten bringen können … Und dann würden sich diese Leute schon mehr ins Zeug legen, um meinen Ansprüchen zu genügen!"

„Wie sind denn Eure weiteren Pläne, was Zonama Sekot betrifft, Meister?", wollte Plagueis wissen.

„Wir werden den Planeten vorerst in Ruhe lassen. Er ist alles in allem noch ziemlich unbekannt, also ein guter Rückzugsort, falls wir mal einen brauchen sollten. Der Magister hat ja unsere wahre Identität nicht aufgedeckt. Für diesen Umstand muss ich dich wahrlich loben. Aber was deine Anhänglichkeit an bestimmte Lebensformen angeht, da werden wir noch dran arbeiten, nicht wahr, mein Schüler?", meinte Tenebrous und gab ihm einen jovialen Klaps in den Nacken.

Plagueis sah seinen Meister an. Er war sich sicher, dass noch etwas folgen würde ... Morgen … oder aber in zwei Standardmonaten … Aber Tenebrous tat, als wäre nichts. So verbrachten die beiden Sithlords den Rest des Tages mit Lichtschwertkampf und dem Schauen der Abend-Holo-News, dann begab Tenebrous sich in den nächtlichen Ruhemodus, der es ihm als Bith ermöglichte, Tag und Nacht wach zu bleiben. Plagueis war wohl vor Mitternacht zu Bett gegangen, blieb jedoch schlaflos. Denn immer, wenn er kurzzeitig einnickte, so schreckte er sogleich wieder hoch, wenn die nie enden wollenden Schmerzensschreie seines wunderschönen unschuldigen Schiffes durch seinen gemarterten Geist hallten.

Der nächste Morgen im Anwesen von Dr. Rugess Nome begann um 4.30 Uhr morgens. Tenebrous musste seinen Schüler nicht wecken. Plagueis kam wie immer angekleidet in den Trainingsraum, um dort mit seinem Meister die halbstündige Morgengymnastik zu machen, bevor er sich waschen ging, um sich für das Frühstück zurechtzumachen.

„Du siehst schon besser aus", meinte Tenebrous.

Plagueis schluckte seinen Groll angesichts dieser Bemerkung hinunter. Offensichtlich war das die Art von Tenebrous, Mitgefühl zu zeigen. Auf jeden Fall war es eine Aufforderung, das gestrige Geschehen hinter sich zu lassen. Aber es mochte keine Frühstückskonversation zustande kommen wie sonst, wenn Tenebrous seinem Schüler den Tagesablauf erklärte oder Details über die Missionen erläuterte, die anstanden. Plagueis wagte es nicht, seinen Meister für diesen Tag danach zu fragen.

Die Sith hatten ihr Frühstück beendet. Umgehend erhoben sie sich.

„Pack deine Sachen. Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten bei der _Incinerator_ im Hangar", sagte Tenebrous sanfter als sonst und legte seinem etwa gleichgroßen Schüler dabei kurz den langen knochigen Arm um die Schulter.

Plagueis durchfuhr ein Eisschauer angesichts dieser Demonstration von Wohlwollen. Für gewöhnlich folgten solchen Zuwendungen seines Meisters jähe Ernüchterung und unbeschreibliche Qualen! Zusammen gingen die beiden Sith zum Schiff. Rechts davon stand Tenebrous' anderes Schiff, ein längliches Gefährt mit zwei Seitenflügeln. Und noch weiter rechts lag die verendete Leiche der _Vesta_ , deren fluoreszierendes Grün jetzt einer bräunlich-kränklichen Färbung gewichen war, die Tod, Verderben und eine unendliche Traurigkeit ausstrahlte. Plagueis bedachte sein Schiff mit einem Abschiedsblick.

„Ja, schau dir dein Schiff ruhig nochmal an, Plagueis!", zischte Tenebrous giftig. „Denn du wirst es nie wieder sehen – genauso wenig wie deine Mutter!"

Plagueis erschauerte. In ihm mischten sich die verschiedensten Gefühle. Er hatte etwas verloren, was ihm ans Herz gewachsen war. So wie damals, als der Bith ihn im zarten Alter von fünf Jahren von seiner Familie auf Mygeeto weggeholt hatte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes: Tenebrous hatte soeben zugegeben, dass es _sein_ Schiff war – Plagueis' Schiff! Er beschloss, noch für eine kurze Weile in diesem positiven Gefühl zu schwelgen, dann wandte er seinen Blick von der verendeten _Vesta_ ab und stieg die Rampe zur Einstiegsluke der _Incinerator_ hinan.

„Gib Kurs auf Helska IV ein!", befahl Tenebrous, jetzt schon viel weniger freundlich.

„Darf ich fragen, was wir dort wieder wollen, Meister?", fragte Plagueis.

„Nicht wir – DU!", erwiderte der Bith kalt.

Überraschung erblühte auf Plagueis' Antlitz, die rasch einer Erkenntnis wich. So also sah seine Bestrafung aus! Den Rest des Fluges verbrachten die beiden Sith schweigend. Kurz, bevor sich die Ausstiegsluke öffnete, instruierte Tenebrous seinen Schüler.

„Du wirst hier solange bleiben, wie es mir beliebt! Du wirst dieselbe Arbeit verrichten wie die drei Dugs, die du ja bereits kennst. Du wirst dich in Geduld üben, in Demut, in Genügsamkeit. Hast du das verstanden, Plagueis?", fragte Tenebrous streng.

Plagueis fand, dass es zwecklos war, Widerstand zu leisten. Tenebrous hatte ihn bereits bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf der Eiskugel gewarnt, was Leuten blühte, die sich seinem Willen nicht beugten. Und jetzt hatte der junge Sith das Gefühl, als würde sich die Zeit rückwärts drehen. Nicht so weit rückwärts, wie als der Bith ihn am gestrigen Tag bei seinem bürgerlichen Vornamen gerufen hatte. Aber doch weit genug zurück, dass Plagueis um seinen Status als Sith-Schüler fürchtete. Er musste jetzt wirklich alles geben, um seinen Meister derart zu beschwichtigen, dass seine Ausbildung unter ihm weiter voranschreiten konnte, solange bis …

Plagueis kniete vor dem Bith nieder. „Natürlich Meister!"

Ein Lächeln bösartiger Genugtuung verzerrte die vielschichtigen Wangenlappen des obersten Sithlords.

„Natürlich", echote Tenebrous mit einer Spur Hohn in der Stimme.

Plagueis erhob sich vom Durastahlboden des Raumschiffes. In ihm arbeitete es. Ja, Tenebrous hatte ihn wieder bei seinem Sithnamen genannt. Und doch … war das nur ein Hinhaltemanöver, bevor der Bith ihn völlig abschreiben würde? Hatte Tenebrous sich gar bereits um Ersatz gekümmert, nachdem er ihn hier entsorgt haben würde?

Die beiden Männer stapften erneut durch den Schnee von Helska IV. Als sie den aus drei schwarzen Zelten bestehenden Weiler erreicht hatten, war die Seilwinde mit dem Korb verwaist. Also erspürten sie, in welchem der halbkugelförmigen Zelte die drei Dugs waren und betraten jenes.

„Dr. Nome, welche Freude!", sagte der Dug, mit dem sich Tenebrous bereits während ihres ersten Besuchs unterhalten hatte, zur Begrüßung.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte der Bith spitz. „Meinen jungen Freund kennt ihr ja bereits vom Sehen. Hego wird euch hier solange zur Hand gehen, wie ich es wünsche."

„Da wird sich Heikkus, der Hutt aber freuen!", warf ein anderer Dug ein.

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Tenebrous nebulös. „Hego wird von euch sein eigenes Zelt bekommen. Und ihr solltet weder Heikkus noch mich enttäuschen!", setzte er drohend hinzu.

Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ seinen Schüler mit den Dugs hinter sich zurück.

Plagueis schaute seinem davonschreitenden Meister hinterher. Der eisige steife Wind Helska IVs zog und zerrte am schwarzen Umhang des Bith, geradeso, als wolle er ihn zurückhalten. _Bei anderen Wesen wäre dem Wind das bestimmt auch gelungen_ …, dachte Plagueis, dann schlug der schwere Vorhang, welcher den Eingang zum Zelt bildete, wieder vor der Öffnung zu, um die Wärme in der bescheidenen Behausung zu halten. Jetzt war der Muun mit den drei Dugs allein.

„So einen wie dich können wir hier gut gebrauchen!", hörte er die Stimme des einen Dugs. „Ich weiß ja, dass Muuns drei Herzen haben und so ihre Temperatur der kälteren Umgebung anpassen können. Da müssen wir in deiner Hütte nicht so viel heizen!"

Die drei Dugs brachen in ein kollektives Gelächter aus. Plagueis schoss dem Dug, der diese Bemerkung gemacht hatte, aus seinen grünen Augen unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern einen gefährlichen Blick zu. Sofort nahm der freche Dug Haltung an.

„Oh, wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt, wie unhöflich! Ich bin Metalba, früherer Berater von Präsident Peem von Malastare. Und das hier sind mein Bruder Rekolos und mein Cousin Tenshi", stellte der Dug seine unglücklichen Verwandten vor.

„Wie sind denn eure Arbeitszeiten und Leistungspensen?", fragte Plagueis in neutralem, jedoch nachdrücklichem Tonfall.

In Metalbas braunen Augen blitzte Unwillen auf. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass der Neuankömmling jetzt im Gegenzug etwas zu sich sagen würde. Dass der sie alle größenmäßig weit überragende Muun stattdessen zu einem derartig frühen Zeitpunkt eine solche Kontrollfrage stellte, forderte den Doug auf seinem ureigenen Terrain heraus. „So dreißig Fische am Tag. Heute haben wir schon sechzehn gefangen. Aber jetzt werden wir erstmal etwas essen und trinken, bevor wir den Rest hochholen", beschloss Metalba.

Plagueis beschloss für sich, den Dreien diesen Aufschub zu gewähren.

Metalba gab seinem Bruder und seinem Cousin einen Wink und die Vier marschierten in eines der drei Zelte. Die Dugs bereiteten das Mahl zu, während Plagueis das Zelt in Augenschein nahm und sich dann an den runden Tisch in der Mitte des Zeltes setzte. Nach etwa fünf Minuten setzten sich die Dugs zu ihm.

„Wirklich schade, dass wir keinen Wein von unserem Heimatplaneten oder von mir aus auch von Serenno anbieten können. Den könnten wir hier wirklich gebrauchen", sagte Rekolos wehmütig und führte mit seinem rechten Fuß ein Glas Wasser zum spitzen braunen Mund.

„Wann kommt die Frachtbarkasse mit den neuen Vorräten?", fragte Plagueis.

„Da ist auch kein Wein dabei", entgegnete Tenshi trocken.

„Wann kommt die Frachtbarkasse?!", insistierte Plagueis.

„In knapp zwei Monaten, wenn der Bith dich solange hierlässt", gab Metalba die gewünschte Auskunft.

„Was hast du denn verbrochen, dass Dr. Nome dich hier abgeladen hat?", fragte Rekolos.

„Er wird äußerst erzürnt sein, würde ich auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verlieren", erwiderte Plagueis verschwörerisch.

„Dann ist das also nur so eine Art Bewährung, was?", meinte Metalba säuerlich, während ihm der Neid aus den braunen Augen quoll. „Na gut, was … hast du denn früher so gearbeitet, Hego?"

„Finanzgeschäfte für den Bankenclan", erwiderte Plagueis knapp.

„So siehst du aber gar nicht aus. Du bist ziemlich kräftig. Treibst du Sport?", fragte Tenshi.

„Ja, regelmäßig."

„Na dann werden wir dich heute Nachmittag gleich mal in den Ozean runterlassen, um die Fische zu holen", kündigte Metalba an.

Plagueis richtete sich hinter dem Tisch sitzend so hoch auf, wie er konnte.

„Damit das geklärt ist: Ich werde nirgendwo runterfahren. _Ihr_ werdet runterfahren und _ich_ werde die Kurbelwelle bedienen!"

„Damit du uns dann unten lassen kannst? Will Dr. Nome uns loswerden? Wofür? Haben wir nicht schon genügend gelitten?", empörte sich Metalba.

Plagueis setzte eine überraschte Miene auf. „Denkt ihr, ich hätte Lust, eure Arbeit ganz alleine zu erledigen?"

In Rekolos' braunen Wangenlappen erschien ein Grinsen, welches eine dünne Linie der weißen Zähne hinter den groben Lippen offenbarte.

„Wie kommt ihr bloß auf die Idee, ich könnte euch da unten lassen?", meinte Plagueis vorwurfsvoll. „Es sei denn natürlich, ihr habt anderweitig solche Gedanken!", setzte er scharf hinzu.

„Wir sind zu dritt und du bist ganz allein! Nome hat gesagt, wir sollen keinen Ärger machen, also wieso führst du dich so auf, Muun?", brauste Tenshi auf.

„Weil ich es kann", erwiderte Plagueis mit einer Stimme, die unmerklich tiefer und unabänderlicher geworden war. „Ihr werdet nach unten fahren … oder aber ihr werdet gleich alle zusammen in das Loch fallen … das geht noch schneller, versteht ihr?"

Tenshis entgeisterte Augen wanderten zu seinem Cousin Metalba. „Ich finde, wir sollten uns das nicht gefallen …!"

Metalba winkte ab. „Wir sollten tun, was er sagt. Ich fühle, dass es das Beste für uns ist."

Tenshi sank an seinem Platz in sich zusammen. Rekolos trank sein Glas Wasser leer und dann war das Essen auch schon beendet.

Die Vier gingen zu der Seilwinde. „Du zuerst!", wies Plagueis Tenshi an.

Zögerlich ging der Dug zu dem Korb und setzte sich hinein. Plagueis schritt zur Kurbel und drehte daran. Zu Beginn drehte er zögerlich, dann wurde er immer schneller. Metalba und Rekolos warfen sich ungläubige Blicke zu, als ihre Dug-Augen den Bewegungen der Kurbel nicht mehr folgen konnten.

Tenshi hielt sich mit Händen und Füßen krampfhaft an einem der drei Taue fest, welche den Korb ausgehend vom Haupt-Tau stabilisierten. So atemberaubend schnell war er noch nie in das Eisloch eingefahren. _Fallen würde noch schneller gehen_ , fielen ihm Hegos Worte wieder ein. Der Korb setzte mit einem vernehmlichen Platscher auf dem eiskalten Wasser des unterirdischen Ozeans auf, dessen sanfte Wellen gegen die zweihundert Meter dicke Eisschicht über ihm leckten, durch welche im Umkreis von etwa hundert Metern um den Eisschacht herum ein hellgrünes Licht einfiel, welches in fortschreitender Entfernung immer spärlicher wurde. Links und rechts von sich hörte Tenshi die Thermalgeneratoren summen. Sie erleichterten ihm die Arbeit. Aber der Dug war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie das Loch nur deswegen und nur gerade so viel erwärmten, um es offenzuhalten.

Ein Schwarm von Calu-Fischen kam auf ihn zugeschwommen. Sonst waren es höchstens vereinzelte Fische, die er mit einer Seilharpune jagte … manchmal auch nur einer innerhalb von dreißig langen Standardminuten, aber gleich ein ganzer Schwarm? Tenshi fuhr seine Seilharpune aus – wieder und wieder. Nach gerademal zehn Minuten hatte er den Korb gefüllt. Das würde für heute genügen und er könnte mit seinen Verwandten und dem Muun Karten spielen, wenn dieser Hego denn mitmachte. Jetzt aber schnell noch die Frischfischladung sichern!

Er zog an dem Tau und umklammerte es reflexhaft und fest wie vorhin. Umgehend setzte sich der Korb in Bewegung nach oben. Die Zugluft von oben schnitt trotz seiner dicken Fellkutte wie Messer in Tenshis Haut, als der Korb mit der Geschwindigkeit der modernsten Turbolifte wieder nach oben an Helska IVs schneebedeckte Oberfläche kam. Heftig atmend stieg Tenshi aus.

„Mann, Cousin – du siehst so fertig aus, als hättest du diesen elenden Korb selbst gezogen!", meinte Metalba belustigt.

„Dann geh du doch nächstes Mal runter!", blaffte Tenshi zurück. „Schnell runter, schnell einen Fisch nach dem anderen jagen, schnell wieder rauf – das ist verdammt anstrengend!"

„Heute nicht mehr", winkte Metalba ab. „Das sind doch mindestens vierzig Fische, die du da aufgetan hast. Das reicht für heute und für morgen! Jetzt werden wir erstmal …"

„Du wirst gleich jetzt runterfahren", fuhr ihm Plagueis in die Parade.

Metalbas Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Du wirst gleich jetzt runterfahren!", kommandierte Plagueis und machte dabei unmerklich eine Bewegung mit der linken Hand. „Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass ihr Drei den Rest des Tages mit Kartenspielen oder anderen eitlen Vergnügungen totschlagt!"

„J…ja, natürlich", erwiderte Metalba folgsam.

‚ _Totschlagt!_ ', hallte das letzte Wort von Hegos Satz durch Metalbas Hirn, während der Korb mit ihm darauf in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in die Tiefe sauste.

In den nächsten Tagen waren Metalba, Rekolos und Tenshi damit beschäftigt, unter Plagueis' Anleitung einen riesigen Iglu aus Schnee zu errichten, um die vielen neugefangenen Fische vor herumstreifenden Wampas oder Eisschlangen zu verbergen, da das bisherige dafür vorgesehene Zelt dafür nicht mehr ausreichte. Nach zwei Wochen mussten sie einen weiteren Vorratsiglu errichten.

Nach den vorhergesagten zwei Standardmonaten kam endlich die Frachtbarkasse. Zwei mürrische Gamorreaner luden die Vorräte aus. Nexufleisch und rote Kartoffeln, dazu noch Zwiebeln und einige blauschimmernde Verpflegungsriegel. Und mehrere Kanister, um die gefangenen Fische der Dugs einzusammeln und an Bord zu schaffen.

„Da habt ihr aber viel gefangen!", lobte sie der eine Gamorreaner. „Das kriegen wir in einem Schlag nicht im Frachtraum unter. Wir werden wohl bald wieder zurückkommen, um den Rest zu holen, wenn Heikkus zustimmt."

„Dann bringt ihr uns aber auch noch was Anständiges zu trinken mit!", forderte Rekolos.

„So ähnlich wird das auch laufen", meinte Plagueis und gestattete sich ein Grinsen.

Die Gamorreaner glotzten den Muun auf diese Bemerkung hin ungläubig an. Sie wollten gerade wieder ins Schiff einsteigen, da hielt Plagueis sie mit einer gebieterischen Handbewegung zurück.

„Ich bin in zwei Standardtagen wieder bei euch", versprach der Muun den drei Dugs.

„Aber, was, wenn Dr. Nome …?", wollte Metalba einwenden.

„Nicht, wenn du den Mund hältst", erwiderte Plagueis mit langem mahnendem Zeigefinger.

„Schon gut, Boss. Ich lass mir was einfallen, falls er aufkreuzen sollte", gab sich der Dug geschlagen.

Hego Damask wandte sich nun den zwei Gamorreanern zu, die vor dem Schiff auf ihre Abreiseerlaubnis warteten „Ihr werdet mich passieren lassen!", sagte Plagueis nun zu den beiden schweinehauerbewehrten Gesellen.

Die verdutzten Gamorreaner schauten sich kurz an.

„Wir werden … Euch passieren lassen."

Nach diesem kollektiv ausgesprochenen Satz traten sie beiseite, um Plagueis zuerst ins Schiff zu lassen.

„Ihr werdet jetzt Kurs auf Serenno setzen!", befahl er den beiden Gamorreanern, diesmal ohne Gedankentrick.

„Aber, dafür reicht unser Treibstoff gar nicht. Wir können von Helska IV höchstens bis nach Belkadan … oder nach Bastion fliegen", protestierte einer der beiden bulligen Gesellen.

„Dann könnt ihr doch auch sicher Sernpidal ansteuern."

Die Gamorreaner nickten.

„Dann tanken wir in Sernpidal zwischen und fliegen dann weiter nach Serenno!", bestimmte Plagueis.

„Wenn Sie das sagen, Herr … äh"

„Ihr dürft mich Chratis nennen", sagte Plagueis.

Nach einem halben Tag hatten sie Sernpidal erreicht, wo Plagueis tanken ließ. Dann flogen sie weiter nach Serenno. Dort ging Plagueis umgehend in die nächste Weinhandlung und kaufte dort fünfzig Flaschen Wein ein, die er von den Gamorreanern aufs Schiff bringen ließ. Dann wurde noch einmal richtig vollgetankt und sie flogen wieder zurück nach Helska IV.

Die drei Dugs bildeten ein staunendes Empfangskomitee, welches die Frachtbarkasse bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete.

„Bei den Sternen! Du lässt nicht nur schneller Fische fangen, sondern sorgst auch dafür, dass die Frachtbarkasse häufiger anlegt", meinte Metalba anerkennend.

„Nun ja, fürs Erste vielleicht", erwiderte Plagueis bescheiden. „Geht jetzt ins Zelt und bereitet das Mittagessen vor!"

Sofort huschten die Dugs in besagtes Zelt. Allein mit den Gamorreanern, dirigierte Plagueis diese, die Weinkisten in das Zelt zu schleppen, wo die Vorräte fürs Essen lagerten. Bevor die Zwei wieder mit der Frachtbarkasse abflogen, hielt Plagueis sie erneut zurück: „Ihr werdet alles, was ihr in diesen zwei Tagen erlebt habt, vergessen!", deklamierte der Sith und entließ sie.

Wie fremdgesteuert trotteten die Gamorreaner zurück in die Frachtbarkasse, dann hob das rechteckige Schiff auch schon von dem schneebedeckten Dauereis Helska IVs ab.

Die drei Dugs staunten erneut, als Plagueis mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand ins Zelt mit dem Esstisch trat.

„Du bist weggeflogen, um Wein zu holen?", fragte Metalba in freudiger Verwunderung.

„Rekolos hatte bei meiner Ankunft den Mangel an Wein beim Essen äußerst beklagenswert gefunden und ich teile seine Meinung", erklärte Plagueis.

Dann schüttete er sein ihm hingestelltes Glas Wasser wieder zurück in die bereitstehende Karaffe und schenkte sich stattdessen Wein ein. Sogleich taten es die Dugs ihm gleich.

„Von Serenno! Vierzig Standardjahre alt! Ihr habt auch hart gearbeitet und es euch verdient!", sagte Plagueis anerkennend und trank in ein paar Zügen sein Glas leer.

„Danke, Boss!", sagte Rekolos, nachdem er einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas genommen hatte.

Jetzt ließen sich die Vier das Essen schmecken. Die drei Dugs hatten das Gefühl, noch nie in ihrem Leben so gut gegessen und getrunken zu haben.

„Und nach dem Essen hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn wir eine Runde Karten spielen", meinte Plagueis launig und schenkte sich nach.

„Hego, du bist echt ein guter Kumpel!", sagte Tenshi ergriffen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so jemand wie du …"

„Lass schon gut sein!", schnitt ihm sein Cousin das Wort ab. „Du redest dich ja noch vor dem Beschwippstsein um Kopf und Kragen!"

Daraufhin lachten alle zusammen.


	10. Ein Quantum Trost

Die _Incinerator_ war aus dem Hyperraum über Helska IV ausgetreten und würde schon bald dort landen. Darth Tenebrous musste sich diesmal persönlich um die Landung kümmern, war doch sein Schüler unten auf dieser Eiskugel und harrte seiner. Unzufrieden ließ der Bith den Blick seiner großen gewölbten schwarzen Augen zu seinem Datapad gleiten, das er zur Seite legen musste, um die bevorstehende Landung vorzubereiten.

Tenebrous verließ die Einstiegsluke der _Incinerator_. Seine bestiefelten Füße betraten den Boden des Eis- und Schneeplaneten, den er kannte. Der Sithlord schickte sich an, schnurstracks zu seinem Schüler zu laufen, stoppte jedoch unvermittelt, um innezuhalten. Er fühlte etwas. Er wandte seinen Blick gen Himmel, ohne dort wirklich einen Punkt zu fokussieren. Er starrte vielmehr ins Leere, als würde er etwas erwarten, was gleich passieren würde. Er blieb eine Weile so stehen, dann war _es_ auch schon wieder vorüber.

Der Bith gab sich einen Ruck und begann, zielstrebig durch den Schnee zu stapfen, bis er zu dem Weiler kam, wo Plagueis derzeit kampierte. Er stellte anerkennend fest, dass das bisher winzige Siedlungsgebilde sich merklich vergrößert hatte in den vier Monaten, die seit seinem letzten Besuch vergangen waren. Der Bith konnte sich denken, wofür die Iglus angelegt worden waren. Sein Schüler, egal, wo er auch sein mochte, war tüchtig und verstand es, aus beinahe jedem Geschäftsfeld das Maximum herauszuholen. Er ging in einen der Iglus und fand ihn bis an die Decke angefüllt mit tiefgefrorenen frischgefangenen Calu-Fischen. Ungeniert stopfte er sich zwei davon in seine eigens dafür mitgebrachte Umhängetasche. Dann trat er wieder ins Freie, um sich den Bewohnern des Außenpostens zu widmen.

Die drei dort ansässigen Dugs waren gerade damit beschäftigt, die Seilwinde hochzuziehen. Grußlos stellte sich der hochgewachsene Bith neben die Söhne Malastares, die er um gut drei Köpfe überragte.

„Willkommen Dr. Nome", sagte Metalba außer Atem.

Der Anführer des Dreiertrupps wusste, dass Dr. Nome nicht viel von überflüssigen Höflichkeitsfloskeln hielt. Er würde schon von allein sagen, was er hier wollte. Also wartete Metalba kurz und als keine Reaktion des Bith auf seine Begrüßung erfolgte, wandte er sich wieder seinen Verwandten zu, um ihnen bei der Arbeit zu helfen. Keiner der Drei wagte, Tenebrous anzusprechen, so furchteinflößend war die Aura, die der Bith um sich herum verbreitete. Also zogen die Dugs emsig und beflissen den Korb an dem Seil nach oben, dabei den Bith, so gut es eben ging, ignorierend – geradeso, als würde er dann von allein wieder verschwinden.

Endlich kam der Korb wieder nach oben. Auf einer tiefgefrorenen Frischfischladung jener nicht nur auf Belkadan beliebten rotgeschuppten Calu-Fische thronte Plagueis in seiner üblichen schwarzen Sith-Tracht. Die vom Himmel Helska IVs fallenden Schneeflocken verdampften in der eiskalten Luft, noch bevor sie den Sithschüler treffen konnten. Der Korb hatte seine endgültige Parkposition am oberen Ende des Schachtes noch nicht erreicht, da sprang Plagueis aus dem Korb zum Schachtrand hinauf und eilte zu seinem Meister, um ehrerbietig vor ihm niederzuknien und seine Anweisungen entgegenzunehmen.

„Du hast dich wacker geschlagen, Plagueis", sagte Tenebrous zur Begrüßung auf Basic.

Metalba und Tenshi sahen bei der Nennung dieses neuen Namens für den Muun einander fragend an, während Rekolos dieses interessante Detail wohl verpasst hatte. Metalbas Bruder war darin vertieft, den Korb vollends heraufzuziehen und schickte sich an, ihn oben an der Seilwinde sicher in der dafür vorgesehenen Verankerung zu arretieren.

Der Muun zuckte für einen Moment zusammen. Noch waren es wenige, die von ihrer wahren Identität wussten, aber schon bald würde die gesamte Galaxis vor ihren wahren Namen erzittern! Vorerst jedoch waren die drei Dugs an der Reihe.

„Heikkus hat mir berichtet, dass er noch nie so viele Calu-Fische geliefert bekommen hat wie in den letzten vier Monaten", hörte Plagueis seinen Meister über weit profanere Dinge schwätzen. „Und ich hoffe, dir haben die Fische jetzt auch besser geschmeckt als damals auf meinem Schiff."

„Man konnte sie essen", erwiderte Plagueis mit einem nichtssagenden Blick seiner grünen Augen.

„Niemand verlangt von dir, das gern zu essen, mein Schüler. Wie ich gesehen habe, hast du für Heikkus in der Zwischenzeit wohl genügend Vorräte angelegt, so dass er zumindest für die nächsten Tage auf Lieferungen von Helska IV verzichten kann, bis er wieder neue Mitarbeiter für diesen Außenposten gefunden hat."

Rekolos, der gerade die Kurbel in ihrer Halterung vertäuen wollte, ließ verwundert los. Der Korb sauste donnernd in die Tiefe, während sich das Tau immer weiter von der großen Kabeltrommel abspulte.

„Was wartest du noch, Schüler! Lass deine Freunde an diesem Spektakel teilhaben!" wies der Bith den Muun an und ließ den Blick seiner runden schwarzen Augen von seinem Schüler zu dem Eisloch wandern, worin der große Korb bar jeder Seilkontrolle donnernd und rumpelnd immer weiter nach unten raste.

Plagueis begriff, dass das hier der ultimative Abschluss seiner Strafversetzung war. Gleich würde er sein Sithtraining unter Darth Tenebrous wieder wie gewohnt fortsetzen …

Er zögerte keine Sekunde.

Er wandte sich Metalba und Rekolos zu, die ihre Augen nun auf Hego Damask richteten. Der Muun hatte seine beiden Hände mit den Handflächen nach vorne vorgestreckt und machte mit ihnen eine schiebende Bewegung. Sofort wurden die beiden Dugs gegen den Cousin an der Seilwinde geworfen und rissen diesen mit sich in den Schacht. Ein verzweifeltes Blöken entfuhr ihren Kehlen, welches sich immer mehr nach unten weg entfernte. Bis auf eines.

Plagueis trat an den Schachtrand, um Rekolos zu sehen, der sich verzweifelt an dem Tau festhielt, welches nun vollständig abgerollt war. Der Sithlord breitete erneut seine Hände aus und ließ ihnen ein Gewitter an blauen Machtblitzen entweichen. Die Blitze trafen die Füße des dem Untergang geweihten Dug mit voller Wucht. Ein Schrei entwich Rekolos' Lunge, während sich seine braunen Augen qualvoll verdrehten. Plagueis intensivierte die Dosis seiner Energieentladung und nahm nun die Hände seines Opfers ins Visier, welche sich von unten verzweifelt in das Tau krallten. Der Dug schaute nach oben, um in den vormals grünen Augen Hegos ein irrlichterndes Gelb zu sehen, welches er so noch bei keinen Augen einer Spezies gesehen hatte. Er schaute weiter zu Dr. Nome, dessen schwarze Augen auf einmal ähnlich gelblich glänzten. Rekolos wusste, dass Dr. Nome zu vielem fähig war, aber so etwas …

Der Geruch seines eigenen verschmorenden Fleisches drang in des Dugs empfindliches Riechorgan. Ein letzter Schmerz durchfuhr die klauenartigen Füße, dann wurden sie taub. Rekolos schaute noch einmal seine ihm derart entfremdeten Füße an, dann blickte er nach oben, nur um jetzt im Gesicht mit jenen blauen Machtblitzen eingedeckt zu werden, die bislang nur wenige Wesen zu kosten bekommen hatten. Ein grelles Licht flammte vor seiner rechten Sichthälfte auf. Dann wurde es dort dunkel. Er fühlte, wie etwas warmes, gallertartiges seinen Wangenlappen hinunterlief. Er hatte gerade sein rechtes Auge verloren! Rekolos wollte nicht mehr! Alles war besser, als dieses Martyrium noch länger zu ertragen. _Fallen würde noch schneller gehen_ ', fielen ihm Hegos Worte von vor vier Monaten wieder ein.

Rekolos ließ das Tau los. Er fühlte, wie die Hitze der Blitze dieses verräterischen Muuns der Kälte wich, die ihm von unten aus dem Eisloch entgegenschlug. Beruhigende, lindernde Kälte ... Grabeskälte … Schon bald würde er wieder mit seinem Bruder und seinem Cousin vereint sein ...

Plagueis wandte sich vom Schauplatz seiner grässlichen Morde ab und beugte sein Haupt.

„Knie nieder!", befahl Tenebrous.

„Du hast, obwohl es dir widerstrebte, das renitente Schiff vernichtet, was dir lieb und teuer geworden war. Und jetzt hast du ohne zu zögern lästige Zeugen deiner Bestrafung eliminiert, mit denen du zuvor doch recht kumpelhafte Bande eingegangen warst. Ich denke, du hast deine Lektion gelernt, Darth Plagueis!", sagte Tenebrous.

Ungläubig schaute Plagueis zu seinem Meister auf. Tenebrous kicherte trocken.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört, mein Schüler. Ab jetzt darfst du dich Darth Plagueis nennen. Gratulation!"

„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", erwiderte Plagueis demütig.

„Erhebe dich, Darth Plagueis! Lass uns jetzt zum Schiff zurückkehren. Dies hier ist kein Ort für Männer wie uns!"

Plagueis nickte. Er ging in sein Zelt und sammelte seine persönlichen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Dann trat er erneut an die Seite seines Meisters und schickte sich zum Gehen an. Tenebrous stiefelte sofort los und Plagueis folgte ihm. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte in seinem Hirn ein Gedanke an die neunundvierzig Weinflaschen von Serenno auf, welche unter diesen unwirtlichen Bedingungen ohne konstante Wärmezufuhr gewiss einfrieren und später gar explodieren könnten, falls sie unsachgemäß, d.h. zu schnell aufgetaut oder gar …

„Haben wir da nicht etwas vergessen, mein Schüler?", fragte Tenebrous, plötzlich in seiner Gehbewegung innehaltend.

„Nein, Meister!", erwiderte Plagueis überzeugt.

„Nun geh schon zurück und hol den Wein. Wäre doch schade drum, ihn dem gierigen Hutt in die Finger fallen zu lassen, meint Ihr nicht auch, Darth Plagueis?"

Nur für einen Moment stand Plagueis erstarrt da, dann tat er, wie ihm geheißen. Er ging zu dem Zelt, in welchem die Vorräte aufbewahrt wurden und ließ mithilfe der Macht die Weinkisten herausschweben. Auf dem ganzen Weg zur _Incinerator_ zurück schwebten die Kisten vor ihnen her, eine locker gefügte Quaderkette bildend, deren Glieder in einer sanften wellenförmigen Bewegung auf und ab schaukelten. Ein freilich nicht vorhandener Beobachter hätte meinen können, dass diese ungewöhnliche Kette den beiden Sith den Weg nach Hause weisen würde, ließe er außer Acht, dass Darth Plagueis diese Kette eifrig mit seinen langgliedrigen Händen dirigierte und in der Macht schwebend austarierte.

Endlich hatten sie Tenebrous' Schiff erreicht. Der oberste Sithlord hieß seinen Schüler, die mitgebrachten Fische in die Tiefkühleinheit zu bringen. Dann wies er einen Servicedroiden an, ein Mittagessen zuzubereiten. Hungrig setzte Plagueis sich an den gedeckten Tisch.

„Keine Sorge, mein Schüler, irgendwann werden wir beide sekotanische Schiffe fliegen. Welche, die noch besser und schneller sind als die grüne _Vesta_ ", hörte Darth Plagueis seinen Meister plaudern, während sie im Aufenthaltsraum der _Incinerator_ am Tisch saßen und sich etwas Wein von Serenno munden ließen. „Es werden viel größere Schiffe sein … welche mit furchtbarer effektiver Bewaffnung!", sagte Tenebrous und seine schwarzen Augen strahlten.

„Wann?", fragte Plagueis.

„Das wird die Zeit zeigen, Plagueis. Ich hatte, als ich den Boden von Helska IV erneut betrat, eine Vision, die mir zeigte, dass es noch ein anderes Volk als diese Hinterwäldler auf Zonama Sekot gibt, das solche Raumschiffe zu bauen in der Lage ist. Irgendwann werden wir diese Leute finden und sie werden ihre Geheimnisse mit uns teilen. Und dann endlich werden wir bekommen, was wir wollen. Tolle Schiffe, die tun, was ich ihnen befehle – die Herrschaft über die Galaxis – nachdem wir die Jedi ausgelöscht haben."

„Nun, das ist ein akzeptabler Zeitrahmen", gab der frischgebackene Darth Plagueis nonchalant zurück.

Tenebrous fühlte, dass die ganze Situation für den jungen Muun überhaupt nicht akzeptabel war. „Du wirkst unzufrieden, mein Schüler. Was also hast du auf deinen drei Herzen?"

Plagueis holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er antwortete. „Ich frage mich, wieso Ihr gerade jetzt beschlossen habt, mich zum Darth zu ernennen. Die Zerstörung eines Schiffes und die Tötung von drei doch eher nebensächlichen Dugs erscheinen mir im Vergleich zu anderen Missionen, die Ihr mir bisher auftrugt, doch reichlich banal."

Tenebrous rümpfte seine Riechlappen. „Einerseits begrüße ich, wie schnell du doch plötzlich die Vernichtung des Schiffes als banal abtust. Andererseits …", er setzte sich betont aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl zurecht, „… wenn du dich durch die Umstände dieser Ernennung derart erniedrigt fühlst, so kann ich dir den Darth-Titel auch gerne wieder aberkennen!"

Plagueis hielt dem Blick seines Meisters stand. In Tenebrous' Miene stand keinerlei Gekränktheit, keinerlei Zorn, lediglich lauernde Erwartung. Plagueis war nicht gewillt, jener Erwartung zu entsprechen. Oder gerade das.

„Warum gerade jetzt?", wiederholte Plagueis ruhig, aber beharrend.

„Eine Lektion in Sachen Geduld. Gewiss sind mindestens drei deiner Missionen in der Vergangenheit bereits erfolgreich genug gewesen, um dir diese Ehre zuteilwerden zu lassen. Aber du sollst stattdessen verinnerlichen, dass Belohnung nicht sofort nach einer eindrucksvollen Leistung eintritt, genausowenig wie Bestrafung nach Versagen. Die Macht ist kein Kindermädchen, welches sofort bestraft oder belohnt, wenn du dieses oder jenes tust, so wie man es gegenüber Kindern als psychologisch angemessen erachtet. Manchmal ist die Gefahr der Bestrafung nur im Verzug, auch wenn dieser lange dauert so wie bei unseren drei endlich toten Verschwörern auf Helska IV. Und manchmal wird das Werk eines Autors erst nach dessen Tod gerühmt und zu barer Münze gemacht. Du solltest dankbar dafür sein, dass dich die Ehre, ein vollwertiger Sithlord zu werden, bereits innerhalb eines Jahrfünfts deiner Würdigkeitserlangung ereilt."

Genüsslich legte Tenebrous den gelben gefurchten Kopf nach hinten. Er weidete sich an Plagueis' fieberhaften Überlegungen, nach welcher seiner Missionen in den letzten fünf Standardjahren genau der Bith beschlossen hatte, ihn zu einem vollwertigen Sithlord zu machen – wenngleich auch zunächst nur in Gedanken.

„Was das angeht, so ist mir noch kein Fall bekannt, in welchem ein Sithschüler postum zum Darth ernannt wurde", erwiderte Plagueis mit sachlicher Miene.

Spontane Heiterkeit ließ Tenebrous' schwarze Augen aufblitzen. Dann wurde der oberste Sithlord ernst. „Nun, da wir noch nicht die Macht erlangt haben, den Tod zu hintergehen und nach jenem wieder aufzuerstehen, wird das wohl auch bis in alle Ewigkeit so bleiben."

Unausgesprochene Widerworte ließen Plagueis' schmale Lippen zucken. ‚ _Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Ihr euch irrt, Meister. Ich werde die Macht über Leben und Tod erlangen. Und dann werde ich all das tun, was gewöhnlichen Sterblichen aufgrund ihrer kurzen Lebenszeit nicht vergönnt ist. Ich werde all jenes nachholen, was Ihr mir seit meiner Kindheit genommen oder verwehrt habt. Mit oder ohne Darth-Titel!_ ' Aber dieser Gedankenblitz war so kurz, wie er grell in seinem Muun-Hirn aufgeflammt war, um schon nach dem Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde wieder den Gedanken an Näherliegendes zu weichen.

Während des Restes ihrer Rückfahrt grübelte Plagueis darüber nach, ob Darth Tenebrous irgendwie von seinem unerlaubten Ausflug nach Serenno erfahren hatte oder ob er, während Plagueis unten im Eisschacht Fische gejagt hatte, sich im Lager der Dugs näher umgesehen hatte, ohne dass die drei nun toten Sträflinge etwas davon mitbekommen hatten. Aber war dies angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nun ein Darth wie sein Meister war, überhaupt noch von Belang?

„Du siehst mitgenommen aus, Hego", sagte Larsh Hill besorgt, als der Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes wieder zurück nach Muunilinst in die Firmenzentrale von Damask Holdings kam.

„Ich habe erledigt, was getan werden musste", sagte der Magister zu seinem Geschäftsführer.

„Es ist wegen Dr. Nome, nicht wahr? Ich fühle es", beharrte der ältere Muun.

„Euch kann ich eben nichts vormachen", erwiderte Damask und seufzte.

„Schon gut, auch dein Vater hatte es nicht immer einfach mit ihm, aber wenn du später mal reden willst, dann nur zu. Wirst du denn zu der Abendveranstaltung ins Handelszentrum kommen?"

„Ich hatte zugesagt und dazu stehe ich", versicherte Hego Damask.

„Nun, ich werde wohl nicht lange dort bleiben, aber ich hoffe, du amüsierst dich dort ein wenig."

„Keine Sorge, Larsh. Das werde ich."

„Das hoffe ich, mein Junge. Du musst dir Freiräume schaffen, um dich zu erholen, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Plagueis leicht genervt.

„Da gibt es noch eine Sache: Ein Hutt ist an mich herangetreten, um dich zu fragen, ob du bereit wärst, fähige Fischer zu finden, die den Calu-Fischfang auf Helska IV betreiben könnten. Ein schreckliches Unglück hat dazu geführt, dass der gesamte Außenposten von Heikkus dem Hutten auf jenem Planeten verwaist ist und nun der Fischfang brachliegt."

„Ist der Hutt direkt an Euch herangetreten, oder hat ihn Dr. Nome zu uns geschickt?"

„Er ist direkt an mich herangetreten."

Plagueis verzog abfällig den Mund. „Natürlich, wo Heikkus und ich uns ja auch schon viel länger kennen als der Hutt den Bith kennt", sagte er mit beißendem Spott in der Stimme.

„Das hat mich ebenfalls verwundert", gab Larsh Hill zu. „So lange, wie die Beiden sich bereits kennen, dürfte Heikkus doch wohl die besten Empfehlungen haben, für derlei Ansinnen bei Dr. Nome vorstellig zu werden."

In Plagueis' Gehirn ratterten bereits die Möglichkeiten durch, Heikkus mit neuen Sträflingen zu versorgen.

„Präsident Peem ist ein gieriger inkompetenter Gran, der es verdient hätte, gestürzt zu werden!", sagte Hego Damask härter zu Larsh Hill, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Der ältere Muun registrierte, wie sich die schützenden Wölbungen über Hegos Augen in verhaltener Wut senkten. Der urplötzlich aufwallende Grimm ließ ihn aufhorchen. Für gewöhnlich beschrieb Hego die Schwächen Anderer in heiterer Herablassung. Es entsprach so gar nicht seiner Wesensart, Beurteilungen derartig glühende Emphase beizugesellen. Ergo musste es einen Grund für dieses Verhalten geben, der in seinem jungen Protegé brodelte. Einen Grund, der nichts mit dem Präsidenten von Malastare zu tun hatte. Larsh Hill wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, jetzt in Hego zu dringen.

Also beschloss er, den Jüngeren auf die Sachebene zurückzuholen: „Wo werden wir denn den Ersatz für Heikkus' eisigen Außenposten beschaffen?"

Hegos Miene wurde wieder sachlich. „In den Gefängnissen Malastares lungern genügend politische Gefangene, für die die Strafarbeit auf Helska IV eine bedeutende Verbesserung ihrer Lebenssituation wäre", sagte der jüngere Muun schließlich.

„Möchtest du, dass ich mich darum kümmere?", fragte Larsh Hill.

„Nein, ich werde selbst nach Malastare fliegen und dort mit Dr. Nomes Marionette reden. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes, was Ihr für mich tun könnt, Larsh."

Der ältere Muun war ganz Ohr.

Der Festsaal des Handelszentrums in Harnaidan-City war bereits gut gefüllt mit Party-Gästen, eingeladenen und solchen, die gute Beziehungen zu Eingeladenen hatten. Der Vorsitzende der Handelsgilde hielt einen Vortrag, indem die Schaffung von Freihandelszonen gepriesen wurde. In den letzten zehn Minuten dieses halbstündigen Vortrages begannen die ersten Festgäste, sich leise miteinander zu unterhalten und die Geschäftskontakte zu knüpfen, für welche diese jährliche Abendveranstaltung bekannt war.

Larsh Hill und Hego Damask hatten im Vorfeld miteinander abgesprochen, mit welchen Gästen auf der Abendveranstaltung sie wie reden wollten. Die Leute, die lediglich zum Essen und Tratschen gekommen waren, verlustierten sich derweil im angrenzenden Bankettsaal, wo ein riesiges Buffet mit auserlesenen Speisen und Getränken aufgebaut war. Vereinzelt wurden Menschen, die sich mit Speisen oder Getränken in der Hand in den Festsaal verirrt hatten, um dort Gespräche zu führen, von Saaldienern diskret aber bestimmt gebeten, sich mit Speis und Trank wieder zurück in den Bankettsaal zu begeben. Hego Damask und Larsh Hill nickten einander zufrieden zu, als es einen Twi'lek traf, der derart im Gehen essend aufgegriffen und gemaßregelt wurde. Die Regierung des Muunvolkes legte großen Wert darauf, dass derart saloppe Ess- und Trinksitten wie auf Coruscant oder Chandrila hier auf Muunilinst keinen Einzug hielten!

Ungefähr die Hälfte der Festgäste war bereits gegangen, da kam eine neue Gruppe von Gästen. Es waren zumeist junge Frauen, aber auch einige junge Männer verschiedener humanoider Spezies, die sich ungezwungen unter die Gäste mischten, vorzugsweise im Bankettsaal, wo sie sich sogleich das eine oder andere Glas Wein genehmigten. Eine ältere Twi'lek war mit der jungen Schar gekommen. Plagueis schätzte die violetthäutige Frau auf Mitte Fünfzig. Auch wenn sie sich scheinbar bescheiden in die Ecke des Bankettsaales setzte, so thronte sie doch dort wie eine ungekrönte Königin. Ein paar Saaldiener menschlicher oder mirialanischer Spezies kamen ab und an bei ihr vorbei, um ihr diskret Credits zu geben, die sie zuvor von zumeist männlichen Partygästen erhalten hatten.

Und dann kam der Moment, in welchem einer der vielbeschäftigten Saaldiener zu Hego Damask kam.

Das Apartment war eines von mehreren, welches Hego Damask von seiner verstorbenen Familie ererbt hatte. Er war gerade zehn Minuten allein, da klingelte es an der Tür. Er öffnete und eine junge Frau trat ein. Sie hatte pechschwarze Haare, eine rosafarbene Haut und goldene Augen. Nur eine halbe Stunde zuvor hatte er sie mit einer ihrer jungen Kameradinnen im Festsaal gesehen und jetzt war sie hier.

„Seit wann bist du denn auf Muunilinst?", fragte er seinen höchstens zwanzigjährigen Gast.

„Eigentlich bin ich sonst auf Dantooine, aber für diesen Abend bin ich hierhergekommen", erwiderte sie mit ihrer jungen Stimme.

Hego lächelte. Larsh Hill hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und wahrlich eine fähige Agentur aufgetan, die auch ausgefallene Sonderwünsche schnell erfüllen konnte. Das Mädchen, welches die Gedanken des Sithlords nicht erraten konnte, erwiderte das Lächeln und gab es zurück, als habe es lediglich ihr gegolten.

Er bot ihr ein Glas voll goldenem Blütenwein an, welches sie gerne und mit einer graziösen Bewegung aus seiner Hand entgegennahm. Er musterte sie dabei in unverhohlenem Wohlwollen. Sie trug ein weißes, bis zum Boden reichendes Evocii-Leinengewand, welches die vorgebliche Unschuld in ihrem Blick noch unterstrich. Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck des alkoholischen Getränks, während Plagueis bereits sein halbes Glas geleert hatte. Mit der anderen Hand strich sie sich in einer langsamen anmutigen Geste die schulterlangen Haare hinters Ohr. Tanika hatte damals beim Frühstück bei den Hals dieselbe graziöse Geste gemacht. Ja, dieses Mädchen hier sah Tanika wirklich sehr ähnlich.

„Wie lange wirst du denn hier auf diesem Planeten bleiben?", fragte er.

„Ich bin nur für heute Abend hier. Morgen habe ich bereits wieder Termine auf Dantooine", erklärte sie.

„Ist deine Mutter oder dein Vater Ferroaner?"

„Weder noch", erwiderte sie lachend. „Mein Vater war ein Zabrak, von ihm habe ich die goldenen Augen, aber den Sternen sei Dank keine Hörner. Aber viele denken so wie Ihr."

Nach etwa zehn Minuten leichter Konversation und Weingenuss spürte er, dass sie etwas unruhig wurde. Offensichtlich erwartete sie von ihm, dass er jetzt irgendetwas mit ihr machte und nicht nur redete. Er hatte gerade sein Glas Wein vollends ausgetrunken und nicht die Absicht, ein weiteres folgen zu lassen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich auf eine merkwürdige Weise passiv, viel passiver, als er eigentlich sein wollte an diesem Abend.

„Ich bin etwas verspannt, vielleicht magst du mir etwas den Rücken massieren?", schlug er vor.

Er stand vom Stuhl auf und legte sich mit dem Bauch nach unten auf das Doppelbett im Nachbarzimmer. Sie kam sogleich hinzu und setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn, als befürchtete sie, die Matratze durch das Gewicht ihrer zierlichen Figur einzudellen. Es war keine kräftige Massage, die sie ihm angedeihen ließ, aber die Haut ihrer rosafarbenen Hand war weich, ihre Berührung, die er durch sein bis zum Hals hochgeschlossenes grünes Bankenclangewand hindurch spürte, war angenehm spielerisch, so dass diese Art Zuwendung eine andere Art gelöster Entspannung mit sich brachte, die er so lange vermisst hatte – eine Entspannung in Vorfreude. Er ließ ihre Finger noch eine Weile auf seinem Nacken und seinem Rücken tanzen, dann nahm er mit einem Griff nach hinten ihre Hände von seinem derart angeregten Körper weg. Das angenehme Prickeln, welches ihre Hände auf seiner Haut verursacht hatten, blieb jedoch.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf. Jetzt, wo sie so dicht vor ihm auf dem Bett saß, konnte er den Duft ihrer Haare riechen. Sie rochen nach einer frisch erblühten Blumenwiese, die ihn an die einmalige Lebendigkeit Zonama Sekots erinnerte. Der Duft der leicht gewellten schwarzen Haare betörte ihn, während ihm ihre goldenen Augen sinnlich entgegenglommen.

 _Ja, das würde ein gelungener Abschluss werden_ , dachte Darth Plagueis, bevor er ihre zarte Taille umfasste.

 _Zwei Wochen später_

Es war eigentlich eher ein Zufall gewesen, der Plagueis auf die Fährte seines früheren Schiffes gebracht hatte. Heikkus selbst war es gewesen, der sich mit ihm in seinem protzigen Palast auf Belkadan über sekotanische Schiffe unterhalten hatte, als er dem Hutten die gewünschte Ladung neuer Dug-Strafgefangener von Malastare mitgebracht hatte. Irgendwie hatte es der fette Wurm zuvor geschafft, Tenebrous ein paar Brocken Information über die sekotanischen Raumschiffe zu entlocken, die in seiner unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft produziert wurden, ohne dass er etwas davon gewusst hatte. Und nun löcherte Heikkus Hego Damask mit Fragen danach, ob er ihm behilflich sein könnte, an solch ein Raumschiff zu kommen.

„Hmmm, da muss man eine besondere Eignung für haben. Wenn die nicht stimmt, dann bauen die Sekotaner solch ein Schiff gar nicht erst", erwiderte Plagueis.

„Wollt Ihr damit vielleicht andeuten, dass Hutts keine Schiffe bekommen?", fragte Heikkus gekränkt und sein gewaltiger Bauch erbebte.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Es ist sehr wenig über die Schiffe und ihre Erbauer bekannt und wäre das so einfach, dann würden in der Galaxis eine Menge sekotanischer Raumschiffe herumfliegen, meint Ihr nicht auch, Großer Heikkus?"

„Aber … man könnte eines einfangen und irgendwie modifizieren! Die Kaminoaner können so etwas …"

Darth Plagueis hörte dem fetten Wurm nicht mehr zu. ‚ _Modifizieren!_ ' Tenebrous hatte dieses Wort erst kürzlich erwähnt, als er zu einer Reise nach Kamino aufgebrochen war.

Natürlich! Tenebrous würde nicht aufgeben, an ein sekotanisches Raumschiff zu gelangen. Er würde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen und sei es, dafür in den Wilden Raum am Rande der Galaxis zu fliegen.

Mata Nui, die Chefentwicklerin der Klonprojekte besonderer Art, machte keinen glücklichen Eindruck, als Plagueis bei ihr vorstellig wurde. Der Sithlord wusste, dass Kaminoaner äußerst diskret und verschwiegen waren, um keinerlei Kunden zu verprellen oder zu diskreditieren.

„Ihr seid im Auftrag von Dr. Nome hier?", fragte sie.

„Nein, Heikkus der Hutt hat ein Anliegen an Sie", erwiderte Hego Damask. „Ich bin gekommen, um in seinem Auftrag nach Kopien eines sekotanischen Raumschiffes zu fragen, die Sie für ihn generieren sollen."

„Ich möchte wirklich nicht indiskret sein, aber es ist schon ein großer Zufall, dass Heikkus nur vier Monate später anfragt, nachdem Dr. Nome das Wrack eines solchen Schiffes hier bei uns deponiert hat, um ebenso eines für ihn selbst zu klonen, welches seine Anweisungen befolgt. Und wieso schickt der Große Heikkus dann Sie, wo Sie doch Nomes Assistent sind und nicht der des Hutts?"

„Nun, es ist doch eine alte Geschichte: was der eine hat, will der andere eben auch haben. Und was den anderen Punkt anbelangt, so vertraut Heikkus mir eben. Und Sie sollten ihm und mir ebenso vertrauen!", sagte Plagueis mit Nachdruck.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte die silberäugige Kaminoanerin.

„Ich würde gerne das Schiff sehen", sagte Plagueis.

Mata Nui führte den Muun in eine unterirdische Halle, deren Decke gläsern war, so dass der Ozean Kaminos über sie hinwegwogte. Einige Fische und Aiwhas schwammen über sie hinweg. Direkt unter der gläsernen Kuppel mit dem höchst lebendigen Überbau lag die _Vesta_ – braun, verschrumpelt, tot!

„Wir hatte gehofft, dass diese Umgebung es unterstützt, dass solche komplexen Entitäten wie lebendige Schiffe besser reproduziert werden können, aber bei diesem Schiff ist uns das bislang leider nicht gelungen", erklärte die Kaminoanerin bedauernd.

Plagueis ging um die verendete _Vesta_ herum und strich ihr sanft über eine Tragfläche. _Ich werde wiederkommen und dich heimbringen!_ , versprach er stumm der Leiche seines Schiffes.

„Heikkus der Hutt würde, falls Dr. Nome dieses Wrack nicht mehr benötigen sollte, es übernehmen, damit sie für ihn ein sekotanisches Schiff klonen. Credits spielen keine Rolle. Zeit auch nicht."

In Mata Nuis Antlitz trat ein Ausdruck, der auf Kamino durchaus als Lebhaftigkeit durchgehen würde.

„Nun, falls Dr. Nome die Entsorgung des Schiffes anordnen sollte, dann werden wir es Euch wissen lassen", versprach Mata Nui freundlich-feierlich.

Diese Zusicherung reichte dem Sithlord vollkommen aus. Als er zu Heikkus nach Belkadan zurückkehrte, jagte dieser erneut die lilafarbene junge Twi'lek aus seiner Beuteltasche, um mit seinem Muun-Gast alleine zu sein.

Nachdem Damask ihm berichtet hatte, ließ er zwei Gläser Chimbak-Wein kommen und reichte mit einer leutseligen Geste eines der beiden mit der tiefroten Flüssigkeit gefüllten Gläser seinem Gast: „Lassen wir Dr. Nome also die Vorarbeit bezahlen und sacken dann später den Erfolg ein!", dröhnte Heikkus und seine rötlichen Bauchlappen erzitterten ob dem Lachen, das nun folgte.

Plagueis hatte an diesem Trinkspruch seines Gastgebers nicht das Geringste auszusetzen und stieß beschwingt mit Heikkus auf die zukünftigen sekotanischen Raumschiffe an – und darauf, seinen Meister später auch in anderer Hinsicht zu beerben. Der harmonische Klang, den dieses Gläseranstoßen im Palast des Hutten erzeugte, hallte noch in Darth Plagueis nach, nachdem er die prächtige Behausung des Hutten schon längst wieder verlassen hatte. Ihm war beinahe, als würde er, kurz bevor er im Orbit von Belkadan zurück in den Hyperraum sprang, etwas von der überbordenden Lebendigkeit des nicht weit entfernten Zonama Sekot erfühlen können.


	11. Zwischenspiel

_Wir schreiben das Jahr 56 vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Darth Plagueis ist seit elf Jahren Meister des Ordens der Sith und hat jetzt einen eigenen Schüler, den mittlerweile sechsundzwanzig Lenze zählenden Sidious. Vierzig Jahre nach seiner ersten Mission nach Zonama Sekot plant Plagueis mit seinem Schüler eine Neuauflage derselben_.

Die ewige Schwärze des Alls riss auf, als ein pfeilähnliches Objekt über dem Planeten Serenno aus dem Hyperraum austrat. Seine schwarzmetallisch schimmernde Oberfläche verhieß Diskretion, aber auch eine gewisse Wehrhaftigkeit. Zusätzlich zu seinem länglichen, nach vorne zu etwas breiteren Rumpf besaß das Raumschiff an den Seiten zwei vertikale Flügel, welche durch einen schmalen Steg am vorderen Drittel des Rumpfes befestigt waren. Geschulten Betrachtern mochte nicht entgehen, dass jene Seitenflügel die Manövrierfähigkeit in diversen Atmosphären erheblich zu effektivieren vermochten. Noch effizienter jedoch waren die Fähigkeiten der Insassen jenes Raumschiffes, eines modifizierten Kurierschiffes des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans.

Der Herr des Schiffes geruhte, auf Serenno Zwischenstation zu machen, bevor er mit seinem jungen Schüler weiterfliegen würde. Der dort ansässige Count Vemec hatte ihn vor drei Monaten eingeladen, nachdem der Mensch dem Hauptquartier von Damask Holdings auf Muunilinst einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Darth Plagueis hatte als Gastgeschenk eine schwarze Blume mitgebracht, die von einem unbekannten Bildhauer hervorragend herausgearbeitet worden war. Die etwa zwanzig Standardzentimeter hohe Skulptur bestand aus dem schwarzen Harz, welches Bäume auf Damasks Privatinsel Aborah absonderten. Diese Bäume gediehen nur im Umkreis von inaktiven Vulkanen, wie die Insel Aborah einer war. Das schwarze Harz gestattete einen schwachen Lichtdurchfluss, der je nach Lichteinfall das Schwarz der Blume in mannigfaltigen Farbfacetten schimmern ließ. Count Vemec hielt das soeben erhaltene Geschenk ans Fenster des Balkons, welcher vom vor allem mit Menschen gut gefüllten Empfangssaal abging. Die Abendsonne Serennos entlockte der dunklen Blüte ein wie von innen kommendes karmesinrotes Leuchten. Dementsprechend euphorisch war die Bewunderung, welche die anderen Gäste jenes späten Nachmittags auf Schloss Vemec dem Gastgeschenk des Muuns zollten.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa Heikkus den Hutt besuchen?", fragte der Count leicht genant, nachdem Hego Damask Geschäfte im Dalonbian-Sektor erwähnt hatte.

„Ich pflege nicht privat mit Hutts zu verkehren", war die kühle Antwort gewesen. Sofort hatte der Mensch davon Abstand davon genommen, Damask und dessen jungen rothaarigen Begleiter weiter nach ihren Geschäften in jenem Sektor auszufragen.

Unter den Gästen war auch der in den Mittfünfzigern scheinende Count Ceros Dooku, Erbe eines jahrhundertealten Grafengeschlechts, welches wie die Vemecs schon lange Rang und Namen auf Serenno hatte. Dooku hatte beiläufig die Information preisgegeben, dass er einen Cousin hatte, welcher Mitglied und gar Meister im Orden der Jedi sei.

„Ihr müsst unbedingt in vier Jahren zu unserer Wirtschaftskonferenz hier auf Schloss Vemec kommen, Magister Damask", lud der Gastgeber den Muun bereits zum nächsten Besuch ein. Er vergaß auch nicht, seinen Gästen je eine Flasche Wein vom hauseigenen Familienweinberg mitzugeben.

„Wirtschaftsdebatten langweilen mich", sagte Palpatine, nachdem die beiden Sith wieder auf dem Schiff des Meisters waren.

Plagueis schaute noch einmal zur einladend aussehenden braun-grünen Kugel des Planeten Serenno zurück.

„Nun, mein Schüler, als Politiker wirst du dich später wohl oder übel auch mit Wirtschaft befassen müssen. Aber fürs erste kommt es für dich darauf an, die richtigen und wichtigen Leute nicht zu verprellen und Fachleute dafür zu finden, die lästigen Detailfragen zu klären. Und du weißt ja, dass ich dir in Wirtschaftsfragen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehe."

Sidious nickte knapp.

„Außerdem denke ich, dass es zum Zeitpunkt dieser Konferenz genügend andere wichtige Aufgaben gibt, die deiner harren", beendete Plagueis das Thema.

Das Schiff trat aus dem Hyperraum aus. Der blaugrüne Planet mit der Schneekappe und der dichten Wolkendecke südlich des Äquators tauchte vor ihnen auf. Die freudige Erwartungshaltung, die in Plagueis seit ihrer Abreise von Muunilinst aufgekeimt war, erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt. Gedankenverloren strich sich der Sithlord mit der linken Hand über seine schwarze Tunika, welche er über der engen dunkelgrünen Hose trug. Er schaute zu seinem Schüler herüber. Sidious trug eine cremeweiße Hose, darüber ein lockeres Hemd im selben Farbton – so wie es sein Meister gewünscht hatte.

„So sehe ich doch schon beinahe wie ein Diener der Hellen Seite der Macht aus, meint Ihr nicht auch, Meister?", fragte Sidious, zwinkerte mit dem rechten Auge und drehte und wandte sich vor Plagueis hin und her.

„Fehlt nur noch das Lichtschwert", erwiderte Plagueis.

„Machen wir uns mit Lichtschwertern nicht verdächtig? Dort unten gibt es doch sicherlich Einreisekontrollen", gab Sidious zu bedenken.

„Die Sekotaner und der Magister sind Außenstehenden gegenüber sehr diskret, was ihre Kunden angeht. Und es gibt mehr wilde Jedi in der Galaxis, als gemeinhin bekannt ist. Außerdem habe ich gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen, was unsere Lichtschwerter betrifft", versuchte Plagueis, seinen jungen Schüler zu beruhigen.

„Wir geben uns als Jedi aus?", fragte Sidious in einer Mischung aus Empörung und Verwunderung.

„So direkt auch wieder nicht. Aber wir hegen keinerlei Groll gegenüber den Jedi!", ermahnte Plagueis seinen Schüler.

Da piepte die Kom-Konsole. Sidious warf seinem Meister einen fragenden Blick zu. Plagueis ging zum Kommunikationsgerät und schaltete den Kanal frei.

„Hier spricht die Einreisekontrolle des Planeten Zonama Sekot. Unbekanntes Schiff, identifizieren Sie sich!", ertönte eine männliche, offenbar menschliche Stimme.

„Hier ist die _Accumulator_ und ich bin Magister Hego Damask von Muunilinst. Wir würden gerne ein sekotanisches Schiff kaufen."

„Bitte warten Sie!", beschied sie die Stimme.

Der Kanal wurde stumm geschaltet.

„Warum dauert das solange?", fragte Sidious nach zehn Minuten.

„Wahrscheinlich prüfen sie die Daten und gleichen sie mit anderen Listen ab", erklärte Plagueis.

„Sie haben irgendetwas zu verbergen", mutmaßte Sidious.

„Oh ja, jede Menge."

„Dann werden sie uns hoffentlich auch _unsere_ Geheimnisse lassen", meinte Sidious mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

„Davon gehe ich aus."

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten piepte die Kom-Konsole erneut. „Machen Sie sich bereit, den Magister von Zonama Sekot auf Ihrem Schiff zu empfangen. Fliegen sie zu den Koordinaten 2C Süd und warten Sie dort", sagte der Raumhafenbeamte.

„Wir werden bereit sein", erwiderte Plagueis.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten!", fragte Sidious misstrauisch, nachdem Plagueis den Kanal wieder stummgeschaltet hatte.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht", antwortete Plagueis wahrheitsgemäß.

Plagueis' Droide 11-4D steuerte das Schiff zu den ihm gegebenen Koordinaten. Dort wartete bereits ein sekotanisches grünglitzerndes Raumschiff auf sie, um an der _Accumulator_ anzudocken. Plagueis ging mit Sidious zur Eingangsschleuse, die 11-4D für das Ankoppeln des anderen Schiffes in den nun dunkelblauen Himmel von Zonama Sekot ausgefahren hatte. Als sich die Schleusentür in Richtung _Accumulator_ öffnete, kam ihnen ein sehr alter Mann entgegen.

„Magister Leor Hal, was für eine Ehre, Euch auf unserem Schiff begrüßen zu können", sagte Plagueis freundlich.

„Magister Damask. Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr ein neues Schiff und einen neuen Begleiter habt Ihr auch mitgebracht", erwiderte der andere Magister die Begrüßung.

„Meinen Schüler. Darf ich Euch etwas Wein von Serenno anbieten?"

„Danke, aber ich ziehe es vor, völlig nüchtern zu sein, wenn wir einander erneut in Augenschein nehmen", lehnte Leor Hal die Einladung zum Weingenuss ab.

„VierDe, so hole unserem Gast und uns doch bitte etwas von dem Alderaaner Wasser", wies Plagueis liebenswürdig seinen Droiden an.

Sie setzten sich im Hauptraum der _Accumulator_ an einen großen runden Tisch.

„Wie geht es denn Dr. Nome?", fragte Leor Hal seinen Gastgeber.

„Er ist vor elf Jahren zu einer Reise mit unbekanntem Ziel aufgebrochen und nie mehr zurückgekehrt", sagte Plagueis mit Anteilnahme in der Stimme.

„Und seitdem habt Ihr einen eigenen Schüler?" mutmaßte Leor Hal.

„Er kam erst zwei Jahre nach Dr. Nomes Verschwinden zu mir."

„Wie heißt du, Junge?", fragte der Magister von Zonama Sekot väterlich den jungen Mann.

„Palpatine. Ich komme von Naboo."

„Wie ist das, Magister Damasks Schüler zu sein?", fragte der Ex-Jedi forschend.

Für den Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde erstarrte Palpatines Mimik, dann löste sich die vorübergehende Starre in einer heiteren Entspannung auf. „Es ist mir eine Ehre. Magister Damask ist einfach brillant!", sagte er mit einem Augenaufschlag und schickte sogleich ein nicht allzu übertriebenes Lächeln hinterher.

„Hatte Deine Familie denn Kontakt zu den Jedi?", fragte der Magister von Zonama Sekot den jungen Naboo.

„Bedauerlicherweise noch nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich auch das unter der Anleitung von Magister Damask ändern wird", entgegnete Palpatine, nachdem er eine zuversichtliche Miene aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich nehme an, Euer Vater war so weise, Euch zu Magister Damask in die Lehre zu geben, auf dass Ihr viel von ihm lernt", sagte Leor Hal mit wohlwollender Miene.

Palpatines blassblaue Augen gefroren augenblicklich zu Eisseen, kälter als jene auf Plagueis' Heimatplaneten Mygeeto. „Das kann man so nicht sagen", erwiderte er diplomatisch.

Leor Hals Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Hego Damask, der als Muun in den späten Sechzigern sein mochte und damit ins beste Alter seiner Spezies gelangt war, hatte jegliche Reste der Jugendlichkeit abgelegt, die er vor vierzig Jahren auf Zonama Sekot gezeigt hatte. Aber sein junger rothaariger Schützling besaß eine Ausstrahlung, die Leor Hal an jemanden erinnerte. Unwillkürlich zog er für einen kurzen Moment die silbrig-weißen Brauen zusammen.

„Wie kann man es dann sagen?", bohrte Leor Hal weiter an jenem wunden Punkt, den er soeben aufgetan hatte.

„Palpatines gesamte Familie kam bei einem gewalttätigen Drama auf dem Familienraumschiff ums Leben", sah Plagueis sich gezwungen an seines Schülers statt zu antworten. "Er allein hat diese Tragödie überlebt, weil er sich rechtzeitig auf dem Schiff verstecken konnte. Danach habe ich ihn zu meinem Schüler gemacht."

„Euer Schüler ist außergewöhnlich stark in der Macht, auch wenn er dies gut zu verbergen scheint", meinte Leor Hal.

„Er ist sehr bescheiden, um nicht unnötig Aufsehen zu erregen", nahm Plagueis seinen Schüler in Schutz.

„Habt Ihr Euren Schüler bereits im Lichtschwertkampf unterwiesen?"

„Er führt seit vier Jahren sein eigenes Lichtschwert", erklärte Plagueis stolz.

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Übungskampf?", fragte Leor Hal und schenkte Palpatine ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Der junge Mann schaute fragend seinen Meister an. Dieser nickte knapp, aber unmissverständlich bejahend zurück.

„Gerne", sagte der Sith-Schüler und stand von seinem Platz auf.

Leor Hal tat es ihm gleich und aktivierte seine blaue Klinge. Palpatine aktivierte die seine und sie erstrahlte in einem hellen Gelb. Palpatine zwang seine Überraschung darüber nieder und griff an.

Sie tauschten ein paar Schläge aus, bei welchen Palpatine davon ausging, dass der alte Ex-Jedi austestete, wie weit er bei dem jungen Mann gehen konnte. Palpatine bevorzugte schräge Bögen, um auf die Hüfte oder die Beine seines Gegners zu zielen. Leor Hal wehrte dies mit Konterschlägen von oben ab, aus welchen heraus er seine nachfolgenden Angriffe aufbaute. Das dauerte etwa fünf Minuten. Nach einer Weile begann Palpatine seinen Herausforderer ebenfalls auszutesten. Er hatte in seinen Rhythmus gefunden und nun eine Lücke in der Verteidigung seines Gegners entdeckt, die er ausnutzen wollte. Er hieb nach der linken Seite, wo die Schlagader durch den Oberschenkel seines Speziesgenossen pulsieren musste. Leor Hal trat einen für sein Alter schnellen Schritt zur Seite. Palpatines gelbe Klinge sauste ins Leere.

Während er sein spontan entstandenes Ungleichgewicht auszutarieren versuchte, sah Palpatine fassungslos dabei zu, wie die golden glühende Spitze seiner Klinge eine schnurgerade Linie in den Boden des Raumschiffes ritzte - gar für eine Weile dort haften blieb, als er versuchte, seine Waffe wieder zu erheben.

Diese Verzögerung reichte seinem Gegner. Ein Machtstoß des alten Mannes ließ Palpatine hart nach hinten gegen die Wand sausen. Noch bevor der junge Sith den Aufprall seines Kopfes an jener spürte, streckte er in Abwehr seine gelbe Klinge nach vorn. Aber das war nutzlos, konnte es doch nicht verhindern, dass er entlang der harten Durastahlwand nach unten hin absackte. Sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. _Wie lange würde es dauern …?_

Leor Hals gestiefelter Fuß fixierte die Schwerthand Palpatines auf dem Boden. Dessen rosafarbene Hand um den Griff seines Lichtschwerts lockerte sich. Die gelbe Klinge erlosch umgehend. Nur kurz darauf hörte und fühlte der junge Naboo die blaue Klinge Leor Hals vor seinem Hals summen.

„Das war für den Anfang nicht schlecht", hörte er die alte Stimme seines Bezwingers von oben tönen.

Zorn wallte in ihm auf. ‚ _Wie konnte dieser alte Ex-Jedi es wagen, ihn hier vor seinem Meister …?!'_

Die blaue Klinge erlosch. Sidious schluckte seinen Zorn hinunter. Einen Augenaufschlag später ergriff er die ausgestreckte Hand Leor Hals, die ihm wieder auf die Beine half.

„Wenn du uns bitte entschuldigen würdest, mein Junge", sagte Leor Hal freundlich zu Palpatine. „Ich und dein Meister haben etwas unten auf dem Planeten zu besprechen. Es wird nicht länger als bis zum Abend dauern."

Sidious' ungläubiger Blick wanderte zu seinem Meister, der ihm erneut bejahend zunickte. Um Plagueis' Augen hatten sich bei diesem Nicken kleine Fältchen gelegt. Für den Sith-Schüler bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sein Meister Vergnügen aus dem Unmut seines Zöglings zog.

„Du kennst ja die Übungen, die du in Zeiten wie solchen absolvieren kannst", sagte Darth Plagueis mit einem milden Lächeln zu seinem Schüler.

„Natürlich, Meister", war des jungen Mannes freundliche Antwort, während welcher er sich leicht verneigte.

„Würdest du mir bitte beim Rüberbringen der Geschenke an das Potenzium zur Hand gehen?", fragte Hego Damask liebenswürdig seinen rothaarigen Begleiter.

Palpatine nickte knapp und eilte hinter dem majestätisch vor ihm hergleitenden Muun in den Frachtraum. Plagueis nahm mit der rechten Hand einen Beutel mit Credits an sich, mit der anderen bedeutete er seinem Schüler, zusammen mit ihm eine Kiste mithilfe der Macht anzuheben, welche in einer Ecke stand und etwa einen Standardmeter im Kubik maß. Sofort streckte Palpatine beide Hände aus, um die Macht zuhilfe zu rufen, so wie es sein Meister mit seiner Linken tat. Sie ließen die Kiste durch die Schleuse ins Schiff des Magisters schweben, brachten sie an eine Stelle, die Leor Hal ihnen wies, und setzten sie ab.

„Ich danke dir", sagte Hego Damask huldvoll und ließ den Blick seiner grünen Augen durch die Schleuse zurück zur _Accumulator_ wandern. „Möge die Macht mit dir sein!"

„Und mit Euch, Meister." Der junge Mensch brachte bei diesen Worten einen leidlich loyalen Abschiedsblick zustande, dann wandte er sich ab, um gemeinsam mit 11-4D das Raumschiff seines Meisters zu hüten.

Palpatine stand noch reglos da, als sich die Schleuse des sekotanischen Schiffes bereits hinter seinem Meister und dem alten Ex-Jedi geschlossen hatte. Kaum hatte das sekotanische Schiff von der _Accumulator_ abgekoppelt, ergriff Palpatine sein Wasserglas und schmiss es in hohem Bogen einmal quer durch den Aufenthaltsraum des Schiffes, so dass es an der Wand zerschellte.

„Mit Verlaub, ich glaube nicht, dass das die Art von Meditation ist, die Magister Damask für Euch im Sinne gehabt hatte", schnarrte 11-4D.

„Was weißt du denn schon, Blechhaufen!", schimpfte Sidious.

„Genug", erwiderte der Droide.

„Wenn das so ist, dann solltest du die Scherben besser aufräumen, bevor Magister Damask wieder zurückkommt!", knurrte der Mensch drohend zu dem Droiden.

VierDe hielt kurz inne, dann machte er sich daran, mit zwei seiner vier Gliedmaßen die Glasscherben wegzuräumen. Er vergaß auch nicht, das vormals hochwertige, nun nutzlos vergossene alderaanische Wasser vom Boden aufzuwischen, auf dass niemand ausrutschen möge oder sich später nach dem Trocknen hässliche Kalkflecken bilden würden, die Magister Damask sofort bemerken und monieren würde.

Sidious genoss die Macht, die er vorübergehend über den Droiden hatte. Der Metallgeselle war immerhin schlau genug, um zu begreifen, dass er, Sidious, irgendwann einmal mindestens genauso mächtig sein würde wie sein gegenwärtiger Herr. Er war sich sicher, dass der Droide sich jedem späteren Bezwinger von Darth Plagueis vorbehaltlos als treuer Diener unterordnen würde. In dieser Spekulation schwelgend ging er zur Holo-Konsole, um dort alles Wissenswerte über die Potenziumtheorie und deren Anhänger abzurufen. Er sog diese Informationen in sich ein und speicherte ab, was das Holo-Net und die Dateien seines Meisters so hergaben. Schon seit seiner Kindheit hatte sich Palpatine gerne mit anderen Kulturen beschäftigt. Das war eine Passion, die er mit seinem Sith-Meister teilte.

Plagueis fühlte sich sofort wohl, als er das organische Schiff des anderen Magisters betrat. Genau dieselben geschwungenen Linien, die grün fluoreszierende Außenfläche, wenn sie durch die Lamina-Fenster hinaus ins All oder hinunter auf Zonama Sekot blickten. Derselbe frische Duft, wie er sie schon bald unten auf dem Planeten empfangen würde.

„Warum braucht Ihr ein neues Schiff, wenn Ihr doch vor vierzig Jahren ein wunderschönes bekommen hattet?", fragte Leor Hal seinen Gast, während sich das Schiff auf Mittelferne zubewegte und die riesigen Tampasi-Wälder mit den Boras in Sichtweite kamen.

„Nicht ich bekam dieses Schiff, sondern mein Meister", begann Plagueis zu erzählen. „Es geriet einmal in einen Blitzschauer und verendete dort."

„Sekotanische Schiffe haben Systeme, die sie vor derart spontan auftretenden kosmischen Phänomenen warnen. Und Ihr Zwei hattet die Macht. Was genau ist geschehen?"

Plagueis erkannte, dass er dem anderen Magister nichts vormachen konnte. „Das Schiff wollte nicht tun, was er wollte. Es ist noch nicht einmal alleine mit ihm geflogen. Da hat er diesen Blitzschauer … arrangiert."

„Eine seltsame Art, es auszudrücken", sagte Leor Hal und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Und ihr durftet nicht mehr damit fliegen?"

Plagueis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein einziges Mal, um dem Schiff ins Gewissen zu reden. Mehr Geduld hat er nicht gehabt."

Sie hatten den Landeplatz erreicht. Sofort eilten Sekotaner herbei, um ihren Magister zu begrüßen. Leor Hal wies auf die Kiste und die zumeist Ferroaner luden jene in einen ovalen Korb, welcher an einem bereits nach oben in die Luft strebenden Fesselballon hing. Den mitgebrachten Beutel mit den Credits hingegen beachtete der alte Mensch nicht. Plagueis bekam ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengrube. Die Luft Zonama Sekots, die ganze lebendige beschauliche Atmosphäre des Planeten durchdrang ihn wieder mit ihrer positiven Aura, ihrem einlullenden Frieden – wie damals vor vierzig Jahren. Aber Plagueis fühlte mehr denn je, dass jener gefühlte Friede eine Illusion war – so wie es ihn der Kodex der Sith seit Kindheit an gelehrt hatte.

Es hatte ihn bereits bei ihrem Herflug irritiert, dass Leor Hal Palpatine gesagt hatte, es würde nur einige Stunden dauern. Da hatte Darth Plagueis noch angenommen, er würde an Bord der _Accumulator_ zurückkehren können, um seinen Schüler nachzuholen. Er sah es als überflüssig an, den anderen Magister weitergehend danach zu fragen. Immerhin konnte er davon ausgehen, dass die Credits bis zu seiner Rückkehr sicher in Leor Hals Raumschiff lagern würden.

Jetzt fesselte der blassrosafarbene Ballon seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das altertümliche Fluggerät glich einem auf der Spitze stehenden Ei und wurde von einem Seil gebändigt, welches in einer großen schwarzgelb gefleckten Spirale auf dem Boden zusammengeringelt lag.

Die beiden Magister stiegen zu der Kiste in den Ballonkorb und warteten. Plagueis hörte über sich ein mäßig lautes Schmatzen. Er kannte dieses Geräusch. Es ähnelte dem des Stuhls, welcher in seiner Behausung auf diesem Planeten vor vierzig Jahren vom Boden gegessen hatte. Seine grünen Augen blitzten erkennend auf.

„Ah, Ihr erinnert Euch", meinte Leor Hal anerkennend. „Es gab schon Gäste, die bei solchen Verzögerungen ungeduldig wurden."

„Bei dieser Nutzlast muss er sich vorher stärken", erwiderte Plagueis.

„In der Tat."

Das Schmatzen endete. Der Fesselballon erhob sich an jenem Seil, welches ihn gerade noch mit Nahrung versorgt hatte, in die Höhe. Die schwarzgelbe Spirale am Boden wurde immer kleiner, bis sie nach einigen Minuten vollständig entschlungen war. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt waren die beiden Magister etwa zweihundert Meter nach oben über die Tampasi-Wälder aufgestiegen.

„Hier können wir es tun", sagte Leor Hal.

Plagueis hob die Kiste nach oben und öffnete sie. Ein Stück Lamina, vor vierzig Jahren hier auf Zonama Sekot im Feuer geschmiedet, um einen Teil der Außenhülle des sekotanischen Raumschiffes von damals zu bilden, kam zum Vorschein. Das braune verschrumpelte Quadrat von etwa einem Standardmeter Seitenlänge verließ die Kiste und fiel in die Tiefe des Tampasi-Waldes unter ihnen. „Lebe wohl, _Vesta_. Mögest du wieder Eins mit dem Potenzium werden", sagte Hego Damask leise.

„Ein schöner Name", merkte Leor Hal an.

„So hieß meine Mutter", sagte Plagueis.

„Ihr müsst Eure Mutter sehr geliebt haben. Und Ihr habt dieses Schiff geliebt. Das spüre ich."

Plagueis nickte und sog dabei die Lebendigkeit Zonama Sekots in sich ein. Es war schön, wieder hier zu sein – ohne Darth Tenebrous - ohne …

„Ihr fragt Euch sicherlich, wieso ich nicht wollte, dass Euer Schüler mitkommt", fragte Leor Hal, als hätte er Damasks Gedanken gelesen.

„Ihr befürchtet, dass ihn kein Saatpartner erwählen würde?"

„Ich muss gestehen, dass dies noch die geringste meiner Befürchtungen ist", erwiderte der Magister von Zonama Sekot.

Plagueis neigte den Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass er ganz Ohr war.

„Der junge Palpatine zeigte nicht die geringsten Anzeichen von Trauer, als Ihr vom Tod seiner Familie auf dem Raumschiff erzählt hattet. Es schien ihm eher peinlich zu sein."

„Jeder hat seine ganz eigenen Methoden, mit einem derartigen Verlust umzugehen", verteidigte Plagueis seinen Schüler.

„Das mag ja sein, dennoch solltet Ihr aufpassen, mit welcher Sorte von Leuten Ihr Euch umgebt – und das rate ich Euch als ein Magister zum anderen."

„Ihr selbst sagtet vorhin auf meinem Schiff, welch außerordentliches Potential in der Macht Palpatine besitzt. Er braucht noch etwas Anleitung, um das Beste daraus zu machen."

Plagueis ertappte sich dabei, jetzt Palpatine gegenüber dem Magister von Zonama Sekot genauso zu verteidigen, wie er einst vor vierzig Jahren sein Schiff gegenüber Tenebrous verteidigt hatte. Er fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Für einen Moment blitzte eine Vision vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, in welcher er seinen Schüler sah, wie er von einem Meer an blauen Blitzen verzehrt wurde. Würde sein Sith-Schüler genauso enden wie sein sekotanisches Schiff? Wann? Ließe es sich irgendwie verhindern?

Er sah dabei zu, wie Leor Hal den Fesselballon wieder nach unten dirigierte. Langsam sank das Gefährt in die Tiefe. Plagueis schaute noch einmal zur untergehenden Sonne Zonama Sekots, während der rote Spiralnebel des Gardaji-Systems hinter dem Gestirn einen weiten Schweif über den sich verdunkelnden Horizont warf. Sie tauchten in die grünen Wipfel der Bora-Bäume ein und das Himmelsspektakel erstarb, um lediglich einen fahlen Lichtrest zu gewähren, der diesen Teil von Mittelferne spärlich beleuchtete.

„Euer Schüler zeigt eine starke Tendenz zur Dunklen Seite der Macht", hörte er Leor Hal das aussprechen, was er befürchtet hatte. „Ich habe seinen Zorn gespürt, als er von mir besiegt wurde. Und solche Leute sind hier auf Zonama Sekot nicht willkommen."

Plagueis war in diesen kritischen Sekunden froh, die Dunkelheit in sich derart vor anderen abschirmen zu können, dass er auf außenstehende Machtbenutzer wie ein stoischer Fels in der Brandung von Gut und Böse wirkte; so sehr hatte er seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle. Die jahrzehntelange Schulung im Verbergen seiner wahren Natur seit seiner frühesten Kindheit zahlte sich aus. Ihm war auch klar, dass Palpatine bei all seiner Raffinesse und Schlauheit die Vorteile des fortgeschrittenen Alters, des frühen Trainings sowie der generellen Abgeklärtheit der Muunspezies fehlten.

„Dann bin ich wohl bislang kein allzu guter Lehrmeister gewesen", meinte Plagueis betroffen.

„Es ist eine fatale Ironie im Werdegang von Wesen, dass sie diejenigen als Gefährten bevorzugen, die sie an ihre einstigen Präger erinnern, seien es nun Väter, Mütter oder aber Meister", dozierte Leor Hal weiter. „Und Euer Schüler zeigt dieselbe Abgebrühtheit wie der Bith von vor vierzig Jahren. Er würde alles sagen, alles tun, um Euch zu beschwichtigen – solange, bis er bekommt, was er will."

„Natürlich tut er das", erwiderte Plagueis heiter.

Leor Hals Miene wurde eindringlich. „Er ist gefährlich! Für Zonama Sekot und für Euch! Ihr solltet dafür sorgen, dass er zum Problem für jemand anderen wird."

„Wenn ich ihn nicht zähmen kann, dann kann es niemand", erwiderte Plagueis entschieden.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr behaltet recht", sagte Leor Hal skeptisch.

Plagueis schenkte ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. Damit überspielte er, wie unangenehm es ihm war, dass die blauen Augen Leor Hals eine Wärme in seine Richtung aussandten, welche er in den etwas helleren blauen Augen seines Schülers niemals erblicken würde. Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, dieses Thema weiter zu vertiefen.

Mittlerweile war der Ballon gelandet. Ein Gleiter wartete auf sie, um sie zu jenem Haus zu bringen, wohin ihn früher Tanika zum Frühstück eingeladen hatte. Als sie das Haus erreichten, empfing sie die Hausherrin an der Tür. Tanika war nun in den Mittfünfzigern. Ihr schwarzes Haar wies silbergraue Strähnen auf und war zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt. Ihre Haut sah immer noch rosig aus, jedoch waren ihre Wangen etwas eingefallen und auf ihrer hohen Stirn zeigten sich einige schwache Querfalten. Ihre goldenen Augen blitzten, als sie Hego Damask wiedersah.

„Ich wusste doch, dass Ihr zurückkommen würdet", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den schöngeschwungenen Lippen. Hego kam nicht umhin, dieses Lächeln spontan zu erwidern. Tanika war wohl älter geworden; sie hatte sich jedoch jene unbefangene, optimistische Jugendlichkeit bewahrt, die Plagueis bereits damals vor vierzig Jahren so anziehend gefunden hatte.

„Heute gibt es einen Vesperimbiss", kündigte Tanika Hal an, ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen reißend.

Sie gingen in das Speisezimmer. Ein Ferroaner, der etwa im selben Alter wie Tanika sein mochte und zwei ca. dreizehn Jahre alte Mädchen saßen am Tisch und grinsten etwas verlegen. Sie waren im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter hellblauhäutig.

„Eron, mein Mann und Tanu und Manu, meine Töchter", stellte Tanika stolz ihre Familie vor.

Tanikas Bruder Lewyn war ebenfalls anwesend. Er hatte seine Frau und zwei Kinder mitgebracht.

„Dann lasst uns genießen, was das Potenzium uns diesmal beschert hat", sagte Leor Hal in die Runde.

„Den Salat habe aber ich gemacht", warf Tanu ein, woraufhin alle lachten.

Das Essen schmeckte so gut wie damals und doch hatten die üppig aufgetafelten Speisen für Plagueis einen faden Beigeschmack. Auch ohne, dass es der Magister von Zonama Sekot explizit ausgesprochen hatte, war klar, dass es kein neues Schiff für Hego Damask geben würde – nicht mit dieser Begleitung! Für einen Moment schalt Plagueis sich, nicht gleich allein hergekommen zu sein. Die meisten Raumschiffkunden kamen ohnehin allein nach Zonama Sekot.

Bislang hatte keiner in seinem Schüler eine nennenswerte Gefahr gesehen, wieso Leor Hal? Ihm war klar, dass er den Magister von Zonama Sekot unterschätzt hatte. Schätzte er möglicherweise auch Sidious falsch ein? In acht bis zehn Jahren würde der junge Naboo reif für die Prüfungen sein, die ihn ebenfalls zum Darth gleich ihm machen würden. Bis dahin würde Sidious schon noch begreifen, dass es keinerlei Alternative zur Herrschaft über die Galaxis an Plagueis' Seite geben würde. Plagueis' Weg war der einzige, der ihnen beiden unbegrenzte Macht bescheren würde – bis in alle Ewigkeit! Sidious würde nicht so dumm sein, diese einzigartige Chance, die der Muun ihm bot, aus einer Laune der vorgeblichen Allmacht heraus einfach so wegzuwerfen.

Während er in eine rote Quaart-Frucht biss, sinnierte er darüber, was für eine Art Wesen denn sein Schüler als Schüler bevorzugen würde. Sicherlich einen Menschen wie ihn, so wie er die meisten Menschen kannte. Das Bild eines kleinen Jungen inmitten einer Wüste tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Der Menschenjunge lächelte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen treuherzig an. Stopp! Dazu würde es nicht kommen!

„Wie geht es Ihrer Mutter?", fragte Plagueis die Gastgeberin.

„Sie ist vor fünf Jahren gestorben", erwiderte Tanika. „Habt Ihr jetzt auch eine Familie?"

„Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet", erwiderte Hego Damask.

„Ich habe ein paar Mal Euren Namen im Holo-Net gehört", sagte Tanika mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ich hoffe doch, nur Gutes. Der Coruscant Report schwätzt ja ziemlich viel", beliebte Damask zu scherzen.

„Ihr hattet doch vor zwei Monaten eine Audienz bei Kanzler Valorum", warf Lewyn ein.

„Eixes Valorum pflegt viele Gäste zu empfangen. Wir haben in der Tat kurz miteinander gesprochen", spielte Plagueis das Treffen herunter.

Das Essen dauerte noch eine gute halbe Stunde, dann erhob sich die Tischgesellschaft, um den gern gelittenen Gast zur Tür zu bringen.

„Lebt wohl!", sagte Plagueis förmlich zum Abschied in die Familienrunde hinein.

Sein Blick schweifte vom Familienoberhaupt weg über die übrigen Mitglieder der glücklich scheinenden Magister-Familie, um schlussendlich an Tanika hängenzubleiben. Vielleicht würde es ihm irgendwann gelingen, Tanika mithilfe seiner noch zu erlangenden Fähigkeiten nicht nur am Leben zu erhalten, ihre Lebenspanne der seinen als Muun anzugleichen, sondern die Halb-Ferroanerin gar zu verjüngen. Letzteres war etwas, wovon er noch weit entfernt war ... Irgendwann würde er seinen Schüler in seine Forschungen einweihen … wenn Sidious reifer und verständiger geworden war ...

Er schaute in Tanikas goldene Augen, die ihn anglänzten - beinahe wie damals, jetzt jedoch mit einer Prise wehmütiger Nostalgie …

Wenn seine Fähigkeiten soweit gediehen wären, war sie möglicherweise bereits gestorben. Und selbst wenn nicht, so hatte Tanika Hal bereits zu viele anderweitige Bindungen entwickelt; zu viele, um sie schnell und radikal zu kappen … was sich möglicherweise nicht lohnen würde … für keinen von beiden.

Nach etwa einer Stunde brachte das sekotanische Schiff Plagueis wieder zurück an Bord der _Accumulator_.

„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, Magister Damask", sagte Leor Hal und gab ihm den Beutel mit den für das zweite Raumschiff bestimmten Credits zurück.

„Und mit Euch, Magister Hal", erwiderte der Muun den Abschiedsgruß.

Seit seiner Verabschiedung im Hause der Hals hatte sich Darth Plagueis darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie er seinem Schüler das Ergebnis dieser Mission vermitteln und zugleich sein Gesicht wahren konnte. Jetzt, wo er allein die Schleuse entlang zur _Accumulator_ zurückging, presste er den Beutel mit den Credits an sich, als könne er ihn auf diese Weise unsichtbar machen. Er war erleichtert, auf der anderen Seite der Schleuse lediglich 11-4D vorzufinden. Von Sidious hingegen fühlte er die eigentümlich verschleierte Machtpräsenz aus einer ganz bestimmten Richtung herüberwabern. Er begab sich schnurstracks zum Frachtraum, um dort den Beutel Credits zu verstauen, wo jener bereits vor dem Austreten der _Accumulator_ im Orbit von Zonama Sekot gelagert hatte. Ein stummes Lächeln breitete sich in dem Sithlord aus. Jetzt wusste er, was er Sidious sagen würde.

Palpatine beachtete seinen Meister zunächst nicht, obgleich er dessen ankommende Präsenz in der Macht durchaus gespürt hatte. Der junge Sith-Schüler saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden in der ihm für diese Reise zugedachten Kammer und meditierte. Erst nachdem Plagueis die Kammertür geöffnet hatte, geruhte Sidious den Blick zu heben und sich vor dem eintretenden obersten Sithlord kniend zu beugen, wie es Brauch war.

„Meister?"

„Wie ich sehe, hast du die Zeit genutzt, um dich zu sammeln und zu entspannen", konstatierte Plagueis.

Sidious ging auf diese Anfangsbemerkung nicht weiter ein. „War Euer Besuch auf dem Planeten zufriedenstellend, Meister?", kam Sidious sofort zur Sache und richtete sich aus seiner ehrerbietigen Haltung in den Stand auf.

„Das wird sich noch zeigen", erwiderte Plagueis von oben herab.

„Wo ist denn das neue Schiff? Hattet Ihr nicht vor einer Woche gesagt, das würde einige Tage dauern und nicht nur bis zum Abend?", bohrte der Schüler.

„Du bist ungeduldig, Sidious", rüffelte ihn Plagueis. „Ich habe zunächst den Grundstein dafür gelegt, dass es später ein Schiff geben wird. Vorerst werden wir uns anderen Dingen widmen."

„Sie wollten Euch kein Schiff geben; ist es nicht so, Meister?", fragte Sidious aufbegehrend.

„Ich habe damals ein Schiff bekommen und jetzt wird es nicht anders werden", erwiderte Plagueis mit einem aalglatten Lächeln.

„Und doch sagtet Ihr am Ende Eures Satzes ‚ _werden_ ' und nicht ‚ _sein_ '", stichelte Sidious weiter. „Dieser Wortwahl haftet der Beigeschmack eines momentanen Rückschlages an."

Plagueis fixierte Sidious. In das Grün seiner Augen mischte sich ein blitzender Gelbton. Gewiss – er selbst hatte früher ebenfalls gegen seinen Meister aufbegehrt, doch war dies wesentlich maßvoller und vor allem in einer weit milderen Wortwahl erfolgt. Was Sidious jedoch gerade trieb, war ein offenes Infragestellen seiner Kompetenz als Geschäftsmann … als Sithmeister! Plagueis musste an sich halten, um nicht durch eine allzu heftige Gegenreaktion Schwäche zu offenbaren, wo Stärke demonstriert werden musste.

Er hielt einen Moment unbeweglich inne, dann ging er ein paar Schritte auf seinen Schüler zu und fasste ihn bei den Schultern. Der um anderthalb Kopf größere Muun neigte sein Haupt so weit herab, dass seine dünnen Lippen beinahe das rechte Ohr des jungen Menschen berührten. Plagueis genoss es, wie sich Sidious' rote gelockte Nackenhaare bei dieser Annäherung und noch mehr bei seinen sanften, dabei nachdrücklichen Worten sträubten.

„Und auch du wirst bald ein Schiff von hier haben, vorausgesetzt, du bist kooperativ und gewillt, deine Natur zu zügeln ..."

Er ließ eine kleine Kunstpause, bevor er weitersprach. Er brauchte diese Pause um …

Plagueis kam nicht umhin, während dieser nahezu unziemlichen körperlichen Nähe den Duft seines Schülers diskret zu inhalieren. Auch wenn ihn Tenebrous früher gelegentlich wegen seiner im Vergleich zur Bith- und sogar zur Menschenspezies mangelhaften Riechfähigkeiten aufgezogen hatte – dieser Geruch direkt vor seiner langen Nase war auch für ihn als Muun mehr als deutlich wahrzunehmen. Der junge Mensch dünstete gerade jene säuerliche Note aus, die laut VierDes Angabe so gut wie allen rothaarigen Exemplaren dieser Spezies eigen war. Aber für Plagueis war jener Geruch so viel mehr. Sidious roch in solchen Situationen … nach Trotz, Hass … nach überbordender Leidenschaft … unwiderstehlich!

„… bis ich dir etwas anderes sage", vollendete der Muun endlich seinen betont bedächtig formulierten Satz.

Der oberste Sithlord trat einen Schritt von seinem Schüler zurück. Befriedigt registrierte er, wie Palpatine seine Emotionen zügelte. Darth Plagueis wusste um das Verlangen seines Schülers nach äußerst schnellen Fortbewegungsmitteln. Damals auf Naboo waren es Podrenner gewesen … und jetzt …

Er gewahrte, wie in Palpatines blauen Augen eine neue Vermutung erblühte.

„Was, wenn die Jedi ebenfalls von diesen schnellen Schiffen erfahren und sie sich zu Eigen machen, bevor wir es können?"

„Diese Schiffe mögen schnell sein, aber sie sind nicht bewaffnet und somit anfällig für Angriffe - genauso wie die Jedi selbst", erwiderte Plagueis stoisch.

„Warum brauchen wir dann solch ein Schiff überhaupt?", fragte Sidious geringschätzig.

„Weil solch ein Schiff zu haben, besser ist, als keins zu haben!", belehrte Plagueis seinen Schüler.

Sidious ballte Hände zu Fäusten, sagte aber nichts. Ein solches Schiff zu erwerben, war wohl eine Marotte seines Meisters, die er später vielleicht ausnützen könnte, wenn er stark genug sein würde, es mit Plagueis aufzunehmen. Noch kamen ihn solche Gedanken lediglich als vollkommen vage Utopie besuchen.

Aber der junge Sith nahm eines von dieser Reise mit: Er, Sidious, war auf Zonama Sekot nicht willkommen! Entweder würde der alte halsstarrige Magister des Planeten, oder wer immer später sein Nachfolger werden würde, dieses uneinsichtige Verhalten überdenken oder aber Zonama Sekot würde den Preis dafür zahlen! Irgendwann!

E N D E

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Auch in diesem Kapitel finden sich wieder viele Anspielungen auf den Darth Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno. Mir hat es außerdem gefallen, Palpatine einmal in jene Situation zu bringen, in der Ahsoka Tano sich befand, als Kanzler Palpatine sie in TCW vor seinem Büro warten ließ, um sich drinnen ungestört mit ihrem Meister Anakin zu unterhalten._


	12. Nachlese

**Dieses Kapitel gehört nicht so richtig zur Geschichte um Plagueis' sekotanisches Raumschiff. Es ist vielmehr eine chronologisch späte Nachlese zu den Ereignissen sowohl dieser Geschichte, als auch zum Roman von Greg Bear „Planet der Verräter". Wer dieses Buch noch unvorbelastet lesen möchte, liest hier besser nicht weiter.**

Nachlese

 _Wir schreiben das Jahr 30 vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Darth Plagueis wurde vor drei Jahren von seinem Schüler Darth Sidious getötet, der jetzt nicht nur Oberster Kanzler der Republik, sondern außerdem oberster Lord der Sith ist._

Gouverneur Tarkin achtete darauf, sich nicht allzu wohlig im bequemen Sessel auszustrecken, welchen ihm der Oberste Kanzler in seinem neuen Büro angeboten hatte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Palpatine endlich das eher kleine Büro seines Vorgängers geräumt und sich ein größeres, weit repräsentativeres Arbeitsdomizil zugelegt hatte. Aber vor einer Woche waren die Arbeiten an jenem Teil des Senatstraktes abgeschlossen worden und jetzt thronte Palpatine hinter dem großen, schwarzglänzenden Schreibtisch, auf welchem kein Blatt Papier, keine Akte, kein Anzeichen dessen lag, dass hier wirklich gearbeitet wurde. Der Kanzler trug eine bodenlange nachtblaue Robe, welche von einem breiten Kummerband zusammengehalten wurde, welches in seinem Blauton eine Nuance heller als die Robe war und sich durch seinen edlen Schimmer nicht nur von jener abhob, sondern zudem des Kanzlers Figur äußerst vorteilhaft betonte.

Ein vierarmiger Droide rollte heran, um Wein einzuschenken. Tarkin nippte an seinem Glas und ein süßliches Lächeln stahl sich in seine Mundwinkel.

„Dieser Blütenwein ist exzellent!", lobte Tarkin die Weinauswahl seines Gastgebers.

„Ich habe ihn erst vor zwei Tagen direkt aus meiner Heimat erhalten", entgegnete der Oberste Kanzler in verhaltenem Stolz. Dann lehnte sich Palpatine in seinem eigenen Sessel zurück und seine Miene verhärtete sich. Er legte die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch zusammen, beide Zeigefinger direkt auf Tarkins Brust gerichtet. Dem Gouverneur des Seswenna-Sektors wurde etwas unwohl bei dieser Geste. Er wusste, dass er nun mit seinem Rapport in Sachen Zonama Sekot zu beginnen hatte.

„Wir haben leider kein sekotanisches Schiff bekommen. Aber Skywalker ist wohlauf, so wie Ihr es gewünscht habt."

„Wir haben nicht nur kein sekotanisches Schiff bekommen, sondern der gesamte Planet Zonama Sekot ist Ihnen abhandengekommen, Tarkin!", sagte Palpatine vorwurfsvoll. „Weil Sie derart massiv angreifen mussten!"

„Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass diesen Hinterwäldlern derartige Mittel zur Verfügung stehen?", rechtfertigte sich Tarkin.

Palpatine setzte eine überlegen dozierende Miene auf. „Es gibt frühe Aufzeichnungen darüber, dass sich der Planet bereits vor achtundsechzig Jahren schon einmal bewegt haben muss … von einem unbekannten Ausgangspunkt bis in den Tingel-Arm und dort ins Gardaji-System, welches er vor zwei Tagen wieder verlassen hat."

„Wenn es solche Aufzeichnungen gibt, so sind sie mir unbekannt", erwiderte Tarkin mit angesäuerter Miene.

„Hat Ihnen Raith Sienar denn nicht vor kurzem die Eigentumsrechte am Bau jener von ihm geplanten Kampfstation überlassen, die er den Todesstern nennt?"

Tarkin nickte knapp. Er überlegte, ob und wann sich Palpatine mit dem Chef von Sienar Systems getroffen und über ihn unterhalten haben könnte.

„Auch diese Konstruktion verfügt über gewaltige Triebwerke mit Hyperraumsprungmöglichkeit, um sie von Ort zu Ort zu bewegen", dozierte Palpatine weiter. „Wenn Raith derart großzügig ist, dann hätten Sie doch eigentlich die besten Empfehlungen haben müssen, auch jene Information über eine vermutete Mobilität von Zonama Sekot von ihm zu bekommen, mein Freund", spöttelte der Kanzler.

Tarkin streckte seine von der üblichen grauen Uniform bedeckte Brust nach vorne und räusperte sich. „Dann ist er an dem Debakel noch mehr Schuld als ich".

„Wilhuff, ich will ganz offen zu Ihnen sein: Ich kann es nicht dulden, dass Ihre Rivalität meine Pläne gefährdet. Zonama Sekot hätte eine wichtige Bastion dafür werden können, den Jedi mit superschnellen Schiffen entgegenzutreten – oder eben zu fliehen, je nachdem, wie die Lage es erfordert. Sie hätten den Planeten vorher besser erkunden sollen, anstatt vorschnell anzugreifen."

„Ihr sagtet, ich soll einen Keil zwischen den Meister und seinen Padawan treiben. Genau das habe ich getan. Und ich habe Anakin aus der Gefahrenzone, also vom Planeten geholt, bevor wir unsere Angriffe intensivierten", verteidigte sich Tarkin.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie das so auch seinem Meister kommunizieren sollen, bevor er Ihr Schiff in die Luft gejagt und mit seinem Padawan in dem nagelneuen sekotanischen Schiff von dort geflohen ist", ätzte Palpatine.

„Meister Kenobi hielt uns für die Angreifer und misstraute uns von Anfang an. Genau wie der Junge. Es gab keinen anderen Weg!"

„Doch, den gab es", erwiderte Palpatine kalt. „Sie hätten sie einfach ziehen lassen sollen, ohne das teure sekotanische Schiff abzuschießen!"

„Aber dann wäre das Schiff doch zu den Jedi gekommen!", ereiferte sich Tarkin.

„Und wenn schon", erwiderte Palpatine hoheitsvoll. „Der Junge hatte Zugang zu dem Schiff. Ich habe Zugang zu dem Jungen. Sie wären nach ein paar Tagen zurückgekommen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen!"

Tarkin zog die Brauen zusammen. „Und wenn sie mit dem Schiff irgendwie nach Zonama Sekot geflohen wären? Was, wenn das Schiff seinen Erbauungsort aufspüren hätte können? Dann wäre nicht nur das Schiff, sondern auch der Junge verloren! Dann hätten sich die Jedi endgültig mit Zonama Sekot verbündet. Und wenn man bedenkt, zu was dieser aufmüpfige Planet in der Lage ist, dann wäre möglicherweise alles verloren gewesen. So sind sie getrennt und Ihr habt immerhin den Jungen wieder."

Palpatine ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. „Sie haben den Convor in der Hand anstatt des Pylats auf dem Dach gewählt. Vielleicht sollte es so sein."

Tarkin atmete vorsichtig auf.

„Ich denke, in ein zwei Jahren wird Gras über die Sache gewachsen sein", sagte Palpatine, stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu seinem Gast, welcher sich in Erwartung seiner Verabschiedung ebenfalls aus dem bequemen Sessel erhoben hatte.

„Wir sehen uns spätestens in drei Tagen wieder, wenn der Empfang in Naboos Botschaft am Königinnentag ist", sagte Palpatine mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln.

„Das hoffe ich, Kanzler", erwiderte Tarkin und deutete einen Knicks an.

Die beiden Männer gingen zur Tür. Palpatine blieb auf halbem Wege stehen und sah Tarkin mit einem inneren Schmunzeln dabei zu, wie er versuchte, seine Erleichterung über das Ende dieser Unterhaltung vor dem Obersten Kanzler zu verbergen. Jetzt war Tarkin direkt vor der Tür angelangt und wartete darauf, dass sie sich für ihn öffnete. Aber die Tür blieb zu.

„Da wäre noch eine Sache", hielt der Kanzler ihn zurück. „Der Blutcarver."

Tarkin fuhr herum und verzog abfällig seinen dünnen Mund. „Der war leider ein Versager!"

„Ein Versager, den Sie ausgewählt haben, Tarkin! Und nicht zum ersten Mal!"

Tarkins ohnehin kalte blaue Augen gefroren in Erwartung dessen, was kommen würde.

„Ich weiß ja, dass bei illegalen Rennen auf unserem Hauptstadtplaneten mit harten Bandagen gekämpft wird", begann Palpatine zum Kern seines Vorwurfes zu kommen. „Aber das, was ich über jenes Rennen in Erfahrung gebracht habe, an welchem Anakin vor zwei Wochen teilgenommen hat, übersteigt die gewohnheitsmäßige Konkurrenz während solcher Rennen doch bei weitem. Wäre Meister Kenobi nicht rechtzeitig zur Stelle gewesen, wäre Anakin jetzt tot! Und das nur deswegen, weil Leute mit krankhaftem Ehrgeiz meine Pläne mit dem Jungen ernsthaft in Gefahr gebracht haben!"

Palpatines eisblaue Augen bohrten sich in die Tarkins. Der Gouverneur fühlte, wie sich Schweißperlen auf seiner hohen Stirn bildeten. Er musste den Kanzler beschwichtigen. Irgendwie. Jetzt!

„Nicht Sie, mein Freund", beruhigte Palpatine seinen Verbündeten. „Ich meine diesen Blutcarver – Ke Daiv haben Sie ihn letztens doch genannt, oder?"

„Ke Daiv hatte lediglich die Anweisung, den Jungen während des Rennens etwas zu provozieren und in Bedrängnis zu bringen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Und genau das hat er auch getan!", protestierte Tarkin.

„Mein lieber Freund, ich bezweifle doch stark, dass jemand wie Sie einschätzen kann, welche Zeit ein Jedi-Meister braucht, um den Tempel zu verlassen und hernach seinen todgeweihten Padawan in den Unteren Ebenen Coruscants aus den Fängen eines erwachsenen und recht kräftigen Blutcarvers zu retten. Wann realisieren Sie endlich, dass es Gefilde der Macht in dieser Galaxis gibt, die nicht Ihrem Einfluss unterstehen?!"

„Exzellenz, es gibt nicht viele Leute, die bereit sind, auf Jedi oder deren Padawane loszugehen. Man muss nehmen, was sich anbietet. Und da seht Ihr wieder einmal, wie unzuverlässig solche nichtmenschlichen Kreaturen sind!", wand sich Tarkin.

„Bitte ersparen Sie mir doch diese spezistischen Andeutungen!", säuselte Palpatine gelangweilt. „Es reicht mir bereits, wenn Janus Greejatus meine Treffen mit derartigen Bemerkungen bereichert. Bis dann also."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Tarkin trat nach draußen. Rechts und links standen die blaugewandeten Senatsgardisten und schauten ihn an, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Er nahm nicht mehr wahr, wie sich die Tür zu Palpatines Büro wieder geräuschlos hinter ihm schloss. Er beschloss, in Zukunft ein zwei Schritte kürzer zu treten, etwas vorsichtiger zu sein … zumindest, was diesen Anakin anbelangte. Er konnte den Bengel nicht leiden - seine unberechenbare Quirligkeit, diese Widerspenstigkeit ihm gegenüber - ihm, der Gehorsam und Unterordnung gewohnt war - die Intensität, mit der ihn die blauen Augen des Padawan ansahen, so dass es schmerzte. Aber Palpatine würde schon seine Gründe haben …

 _Zwei Tage später_

Thracia Cho Leem war angenehm überrascht gewesen, als sie von Mace Windu die Nachricht bekommen hatte, dass der Rat der Jedi es Anakin unter ihrer Aufsicht gestattete, Kanzler Palpatine zu besuchen, während Anakins Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi auf einer Mission auf dem Planeten Metalorn weilte. Die menschliche Jedi-Meisterin hatte mit ihren zweiundfünfzig Jahren schon vieles gesehen. Das jedoch, was Obi-Wan und Anakin ihr über ihre frühere Padawan Vergere erzählt hatten, beunruhigte sie zutiefst. Thracia hatte bereits drei Monate zuvor, als die Verbindung zu Vergere auf Zonama Sekot abgerissen war, beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, ihre ehemalige Schülerin gehen zu lassen, zu akzeptieren, dass sie möglicherweise bald Eins mit der Macht werden würde – ein Schicksal, das immer wieder Jedi auf Missionen im Äußeren Rand oder im Wilden Raum ereilte. Aber darauf, dass Vergere so einfach von Zonama Sekot verschwunden war und eher verwirrende denn erhellende Nachrichten zurückgelassen hatte, konnte Thracia sich keinen Reim machen.

Jetzt jedoch war sie zusammen mit Obi-Wans jungem Padawan und dem Kanzler in dem transparistahl-überkuppelten Botanischen Garten, für den Coruscant so berühmt war. Palpatine trug eine dunkelbraune, locker schwingende Tunika über einer legeren Hose desselben erdigen Farbtons, während Thracia und Anakin in cremefarbene Jedi-Trachten gewandet waren. Der Botanische Garten hatte erst seit einer halben Stunde an diesem Vormittag geöffnet. Dementsprechend gering war die Besucherzahl und die Drei schlenderten entspannt den breiten Hauptweg entlang, welcher zum zentralen Brunnen des Gartens führte.

„Wie geht es Dir Anakin?", fragte Palpatine freundlich den Elfjährigen.

„Danke, gut, Sir", erwiderte der blonde Junge mit einem artigen Lächeln.

„Wie ist deine Mission verlaufen? Habt Ihr denn Hinweise auf die verschwundene Jedi erhalten?", fragte der Kanzler teilnahmsvoll.

„Wir haben ein sekotanisches Schiff gekauft, welches uns Hinweise gab, die Vergere uns hinterlassen hatte. Ich soll mich im Namen des Ordens der Jedi übrigens bei Euch dafür bedanken, dass Ihr so gütig wart, uns die drei Milliarden Credits zu geben, die wir brauchten, um das sekotanische Raumschiff zu kaufen", sagte Anakin, wie es ihm Obi-Wan aufgetragen hatte.

„Keine Ursache Anakin. So ein Schiff kommt in den Händen der Jedi doch uns allen zugute, nicht wahr?", sagte Palpatine geradeso, als hätte er von den eigens präparierten kaputten Droiden, die Anakin im Tempel mit solcher Hingabe reparierte, nicht bereits erfahren, wie die zweite Mission der Jedi auf Zonama Sekot ausgegangen war.

„Dann wisst Ihr es also noch nicht? Eine republikanische Flotte hat uns angegriffen, weil sich Zonama Sekot nicht der Republik anschließen wollte", begann Anakin zu erzählen. „Als ich die Schiffstypen gesehen hatte, da dachte ich zuerst, die Handelsföderation hätte wieder zugeschlagen. Aber dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass Gouverneur Tarkin die Befehlsgewalt hatte. Wieso hat er uns nicht vorher informiert? Wir hätten doch irgendwie vermitteln können. Wir kennen den Planeten!"

„Nun, Tarkin ist ein korrekter, redlicher Mann, der manchmal etwas zu geradlinig auf sein Ziel losmarschiert", erklärte der Kanzler mit einem milden Lächeln. „Aber ich bezweifle doch sehr, dass du und Meister Kenobi von einem gerademal einwöchigen Besuch genug von Zonama Sekot gesehen haben könnt, um effektiv zu vermitteln."

„Man muss das Wesentliche erkennen", sagte Anakin mit feierlicher Stimme. „Und das Wesentliche ist, dass es einen lebendigen Geist gibt, der Zonama Sekot beseelt, den Planeten steuert. Dieser Geist herrscht seit drei Monaten, nachdem der Magister beim Angriff der außergalaktischen Fremden getötet wurde. Sekot hat sich uns offenbart. Sekot hat auch die Flucht des Planeten vor dem Angriff von Tarkins Flotte organisiert."

„Sekot?", wiederholte Palpatine.

„So heißt dieser Planetengeist", erklärte Anakin. „Er durchdringt das Potenzium, die lebendige Materie auf dem Planeten. Er kann alles dirigieren und formen, aber eben nur auf Zonama Sekot."

„Wusstet Ihr, dass es so etwas gibt?", wandte sich der Kanzler an die gleichaltrige Jedi-Meisterin.

Thracia Cho Leem schüttelte den ergrauten Schopf. Ihre blauen Augen schauten nachdenklich. „Auch Vergere hat uns vor drei Monaten nichts davon erzählt. Offenbar war sie während der Kämpfe auf dem Planeten zu beschäftigt."

„Darf ich fragen, wer diese Angreifer waren, Meister Jedi?", fragte Palpatine sondierend.

„Unbekannte hatten Zonama Sekot überfallen. Vor drei Monaten erhielt der Tempel deswegen einen Hilferuf von dem Planeten. Weder der Magister noch die Einwohner kannten die Spezies der Angreifer. Auch deren Sprache ist unbekannt. Basic verstanden sie nicht. Also stammen sie wohl nicht aus dieser Galaxis. Es sollen ziemlich große, brutale, dornenbewehrte Humanoide gewesen sein. Das ist alles, was wir über sie wissen."

„Ich weiß, dass der Magister dieses Planeten einst ein Jedi gewesen war", wagte Palpatine sich weiter vor.

Thracias blaue Augen glommen auf, während Anakin dem Kanzler andachtsvoll an den dünnen Lippen hing. „Ihr wisst sehr viel über die Jedi, Kanzler", sagte die Jedi-Meisterin anerkennend.

„Ich bewundere die Jedi. Und ich habe mich schon immer für fremde Kulturen interessiert", erwiderte Palpatine bescheiden.

„Die Anhänger der Potenziumtheorie auf Zonama Sekot gelten im Jedi-Orden als Ketzer und eigentlich pflegen wir keinerlei Verbindungen zu ihnen. Aber auf solch einen Hilferuf reagieren wir immer", sagte die Jedi-Meisterin pflichtbewusst.

„Das wäre wünschenswert, aber leider haben mich von Kalee im Wilden Raum andere Meldungen erreicht", meinte Palpatine in zweifelndem Bedauern.

„Auch wir Jedi können nicht überall gleichzeitig sein", entschuldigte Thracia ihren Orden. „Aber wir dürfen auch nicht vergessen, dass es die Kaleesh waren, die die Yam'rii in ihrer Heimatwelt überfallen hatten, weswegen die Yam'rii die Jedi um Beistand anriefen. Auch wenn dem ein Angriff der Yam'rii auf Kalee voranging, so gibt das den Kaleesh noch lange kein Recht, derart rächend die Heimatwelt der Yam'rii anzugreifen! Dem müssen wir als Jedi Rechnung tragen. Rache ist nicht der Weg der Jedi!"

„Besser hätte man diesen Grundsatz der Jedi nicht formulieren können, Meister Jedi. Ich wüsste ja gar nicht, was wir ohne die Jedi als moralischen Leitstern in einer unruhigen Galaxis täten", meinte Palpatine mit unheildräuender Stimme. „Vielleicht sollte man darüber nachdenken, Nichtmachtbenutzer als eine Art Hilfs- und Fußtruppe einzusetzen, um den Jedi die Arbeit zu erleichtern."

„Das wäre in der Tat ein verlockender Gedanke", erwiderte Thracia zurückhaltend. „Allerdings befürchte ich, dass die Jedi sich durch ein ihnen derart unterstelltes Heer ihrer Aufgabe als Friedensstifter entfremden könnten. Sie wären sich dann nicht mehr selbst genug, sondern würden andere befehligen, die nicht dem Orden angehören. Das ist … ein Widerspruch, dem man irgendwie beikommen müsste."

„Immerhin denkt Ihr schon darüber nach, seid offen für neue Wege", schmeichelte Palpatine ihr.

„Sie hat schon ganz viele Kinder und unternimmt viele Reisen, wenn sie Urlaub vom Orden nimmt", sagte Anakin und seine blauen Augen strahlten Palpatine an. „Manchmal überlege ich, wie es wäre, mit Jabitha Reisen zu unternehmen."

Palpatines gelblich-weiße Augenbrauen hoben sich in Neugier.

„Jabitha ist ein Mädchen von Zonama Sekot … sie ist so hübsch wie Padmé", erklärte Anakin mit einem Grinsen, wie es nur halbwüchsige Jungen hinbekommen.

Palpatine ließ ein scherzhaftes Lachen hören. „Du wirst Padmé doch hoffentlich nicht untreu werden." Dann wurde der Kanzler ernst. „Welcher Art waren denn die Nachrichten, die Ritterin Vergere hinterlassen hat?"

„Sie hat sie den Saatpartnern hinterlassen, aus denen unser Raumschiff bestand", sagte Anakin traurig.

„Bestand?", hakte Palpatine nach.

„Tarkins Flotte hat unser Schiff angegriffen und es zerstört."

Der Sithlord konnte fühlen, wie Anakin beim Aussprechen dieses Satzes Pein und Trauer durchfluteten. Diese starken Gefühle würden ihn früher oder später zu ihm, dem künftigen Imperator leiten!

„Das tut mir leid, Anakin", sagte Palpatine betroffen.

„Ihr hättet dem anderen Offizier das Kommando erteilen sollen!", brach es aus dem jungen Jedi heraus. „Der wirkte viel besonnener, irgendwie feiner, nicht so rücksichtslos wie Tarkin. Der hätte uns bestimmt nicht angegriffen!"

Palpatine ging auf diesen Vorwurf nicht weiter ein. Er wollte Informationen. „Vergere, mein Junge - was hat sie gesagt?"

Anakin nahm eine straffere Haltung an. „Oh … Verzeihung, Sir. Vergere ist mir in meinem Schiff als Hologramm erschienen und hat mir gesagt, dass sie mit den Außergalaktischen mitgegangen sei, um sie besser kennenzulernen, um unsere Galaxis zu retten", hörte er Anakin weiter erzählen. „So etwas in der Art haben mir auch die Ferroaner auf Zonama Sekot erzählt."

„Habt Ihr keinerlei Verbindung mehr zu Eurer ehemaligen Padawan?", fragte Palpatine Thracia, während sie durch einen Peitschenbaumhain schritten, in dessen Baumkronen viele kleine blaue Vögel zwitscherten.

„Vergere war schon immer sehr eigenwillig", antwortete Thracia. „Seit sie aus dem Ei geschlüpft war, wollte sie immer alles anders machen als die Jünglinge ihres Clans im Tempel. Immerhin hat sie keine Familien gegründet so wie ich. Aber ich weiß trotzdem, dass sie mir nicht alles gesagt hat, was sie auf ihren letzten Missionen so getrieben hat", schickte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Zug um den vollen rosaroten Mund hinterher.

Palpatine schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln. „Was können das nur für Leute sein, die Vergere mit sich genommen haben, so dass sie gar kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich geben kann? Gestattet mir die Frage, Meister Jedi: Seid Ihr sicher, dass sie überhaupt noch lebt?", sondierte Palpatine weiter.

„Ja, Vergere lebt!", antwortete Thracia Cho Leem wie aus dem Blaster geschossen. „Ich würde es in der Macht spüren, wenn sie gestorben wäre."

„Wie erstaunlich doch die Empfindungsfähigkeit eines Jedi ist", murmelte Palpatine und musste unwillkürlich an seinen eigenen ersten Schüler denken, dessen Verlust auf Naboo er mehr als deutlich gefühlt hatte – just an jenem Tag, an welchem er Darth Plagueis umgebracht hatte. Damals hatte er sich gefragt, ob sein Sieg über den alten Muun lediglich ein Pyrrhus-Sieg gewesen war. Diese Befürchtung hatte er jetzt nicht mehr. Trotzdem gab es genügend andere Widrigkeiten, um sie er sich zu kümmern hatte – auch wenn die Jedi immer noch arglos in dem Dunkel tappten, welches er, sein Meister und sein Schüler ihnen bereitet hatten.

„Jabitha ist auch noch am Leben. Ich weiß es einfach!", brachte sich Anakin mit seiner hellen Stimme wieder ins Gespräch ein.

„Das hoffe ich für dich, mein Junge", erwiderte Palpatine und strich ihm väterlich über das dunkelblonde, seidig glänzende Haar.

Die Drei machten einen kurzen Halt an einen roten Greelbaum, um die zwei in dessen Zweigen sitzenden, etwa vierzig Standardzentimeter großen weißen Pylatvögel zu bestaunen, deren lange Schwanzfedern spielerisch über die knorrigen tiefroten Äste strichen. Die kleinen roten Tupfen auf dem schneeweißen Gefieder der beiden Vögel kamen Anakin vor wie Menschenblut. Aus irgendeinem Grunde beunruhigten ihn die Vögel, obgleich sie völlig friedlich im Geäst saßen und dabei melodisch gurrten.

„Obi-Wan sagt immer, ich soll nicht mehr an Jabitha denken, um nicht so traurig zu sein. Aber immer, wenn ich versuche, nicht an sie zu denken, dann denke ich besonders stark an sie", gestand Anakin seinem väterlichen Freund.

„Du denkst am besten jetzt ganz viel an sie, dann werden die Gedanken später von allein schwächer", riet ihm Thracia.

„Ihr seid sehr weise, Meister Jedi", pflichtete Palpatine ihr mit einem huldvollen Lächeln bei.

„Wo immer ich helfen kann", erwiderte Thracia bescheiden und strich sich unversehens mit ihrer Rechten durch ihr graues Haar, während sie des Kanzlers Lächeln erwiderte.

Der Königinnentag von Naboo, den die Botschaft des Heimatplaneten des Obersten Kanzlers jährlich ausrichtete, war auch dieses Jahr sehr prunkvoll gehalten. Je ein großes handgemaltes Porträt von Königin Padmé Amidala hing in der Festhalle sowie im angrenzenden Saal, wo das Büffet stand, welches berstend voll mit allerlei Speisen und Getränken von Naboo beladen war.

Raith Sienar war wie jedes Jahr zu dem Festakt eingeladen worden. Gerade hatte er mit dem Vorsitzenden des Nubianischen Entwicklungskollektivs Gespräche über eine Beteiligung von Sienar Systems an der florierenden Kampfbomberschmiede Naboos geführt, welche sich für die Zukunft durchaus als fruchtbringend erweisen könnte. Da sah er von der Seite einen alten Bekannten auf sich zukommen. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf in jene Richtung.

„Auf ein Wort, Raith!", hörte er Tarkins angeregte Stimme.

Raith Sienar wandte sich vollends zu dem Neuankömmling um. Der Gouverneur des Seswenna-Sektors hatte sich zum Anlass des Feiertages in eine weiße Ausgehuniform geworfen und trug auf seiner stolzgeschwellten Brust sämtliche militärische Auszeichnungen, die er in seiner Funktion als Kommandeur der Republikanischen Sicherheitskräfte der Außenregionen verliehen bekommen hatte.

„Nun, für ein Abendessen scheinen Sie mehr Zeit zu haben als für ein Frühstück", meinte der Chef von Sienar Systems.

„Nicht hier", beschied ihn Tarkin verschwörerisch und dirigierte seinen Gesprächspartner in einen kleineren Salon im Seitenflügel des weitläufigen Gebäudes.

„Die wichtigsten Weichen für die neue Ordnung wurden bereits gestellt und das Projekt Zonama Sekot ist vorerst begraben. Ich denke, das hat unser Oberster Kanzler mehr als deutlich gemacht", erklärte Tarkin von oben herab, obgleich er einen halben Kopf kleiner als Raith Sienar war.

„Nun, solange Palpatine Zonama Sekot nicht wiederfindet, wird das wohl so bleiben", erwiderte Raith lakonisch.

Tarkin umfasste mit einer besitzergreifenden Geste Raith Sienars Oberarm. „Interessant, dass Sie überhaupt von so einer Möglichkeit sprechen. Sie wussten, dass sich der Planet von einem Ort zum anderen bewegen kann, nicht wahr, Raith?"

Der Angesprochene gab sich verblüfft. „Gewusst? Das sind alte Legenden gewesen, von denen ich nie geglaubt hätte, sie Wirklichkeit werden zu sehen. Gerade Sie, wo Sie doch immer derart nüchtern und ernsthaft sind, hätten mich doch ausgelacht", wiegelte Raith ab.

„Es existierten Berechnungen. Berechnungen, die darauf hindeuten, dass Zonama Sekot vor seiner Zeit im Tingel-Arm bereits an einem anderen Ort gewesen sein musste. Berechnungen von vor beinahe siebzig Standardjahren, die Sie mir verschwiegen haben, Raith!", kam Tarkin zum Punkt.

„Palpatine hat Sie doch nicht etwa ausgeschimpft?", fragte Raith trocken und nippte an seinem Glas Rotwein.

„Palpatine war zufrieden und das wissen Sie, sonst hätten Sie diesen Standardmonat wohl kaum so viele Aufträge bekommen, wie ich ihnen bereits vor dieser Mission versprochen hatte, inclusive der zukünftigen Beteiligung am Nubianischen Entwicklungskollektiv, an welcher Sie ja _so_ interessiert sind."

„Sind _Sie_ denn zufrieden, Wilhuff?", fragte Raith seinen komplizierten Verbündeten.

Tarkins Ton wurde schärfer. „Es hätte sicherlich noch schlimmer kommen können. Dennoch hätte ich anders agieren können, wenn Sie mir von Anfang an vertraut hätten – vorbehaltlos vertraut!"

„Sagt der Mann, der seinen Kampfdroiden Anweisungen erteilt hat, mich töten zu lassen, um hernach Krokunt-Tränen über meinen Tod zu vergießen, falls das Unternehmen vollends schief gegangen wäre. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob es besser wäre, Sie zum Freund oder doch eher zum Feind zu haben."

Tarkin lachte kurz auf. „Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Kompliment", sagte er gönnerhaft. „Und ich würde es schätzen, wenn unsere Zusammenarbeit in Zukunft reibungsloser ablaufen würde, vorbehaltloser."

Sienar lächelte hintergründig. „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"

Tarkin atmete scharf aus. „Nicht wirklich, aber immer noch mehr Freiheit als die gewöhnlichen Bürger der Galaxis. Aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass auch der Kanzler nicht ohne gewisse Kenntnis der Sachlage auf Zonama Sekot war. Wenn wir weiterhin seine Gunst genießen wollen, dann darf uns zukünftig kein weiterer Fehler unterlaufen!"

„Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen", erwiderte Raith, während sich seine blauen Augen für einen kurzen Moment weiteten.

Tarkin bedachte ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick. „Tun Sie das? Wissen Sie, wieviel dieser Junge dem Kanzler bedeutet? Nicht nur wegen der kaputten verwanzten Droiden, die wir ihm zum Reparieren hinstellen. Ihr habt im Orbit von Zonama Sekot selbst gesehen, wie gut Anakin Raumschiffe fliegen kann. Er kann sie mit Sicherheit auch warten, später selbst welche konstruieren. Und bald möglicherweise besser als Sie, Raith!"

Der Chef von Sienar Systems musterte die ordensgeschmückte Brust seines früheren Freundes. „Möglicherweise kann Anakin Skywalker ebenso gut kämpfen, wie er Dinge repariert und konstruiert. Das habt Ihr am Beispiel des unseligen Blutcarvers gesehen. Und der Padawan ist noch nicht einmal erwachsen."

„Gut", sagte Tarkin mit einem Lächeln, welches Raith weniger säuerlich vorkam als für gewöhnlich. „Ich betrachte dieses Gespräch als einen Neubeginn unserer Zusammenarbeit."

Der Gouverneur erhob sein Glas, welches mit golden schimmerndem Blütenwein von Naboo gefüllt war. Raith Sienar kam diesem Angebot umgehend nach und die beiden Gläser stießen in einem harmonischen Ton zusammen. Der Chefingenieur von Sienar Systems genoss den sich ausbreitenden Schall dieses Tones, der den gesamten Salon erfüllte. Er hatte das gute Gefühl, dass die Zukunft seines galaxisweit operierenden Unternehmens und damit seine eigene Existenz zumindest für die nächsten fünfzehn Standardjahre in trockenen Tüchern waren. Genauso hätte es Narro Sienar, sein längst verblichener Vater, gutgeheißen.

Narro Sienar war es auch gewesen, der seinem Sohn und Firmenerben die Aufzeichnungen von Dr. Rugess Nome über die eigenartigen Verschiebungen im Gardaji-System gezeigt und später hinterlassen hatte. Wäre Tarkin vor drei Wochen etwas umgänglicher gewesen, dann hätte er womöglich … Raith Sienar beschloss, zurück in den Bankettsaal zu gehen, wo Tarkin ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie amüsieren sich gut", hörte er eine ebenfalls bekannte Stimme von der Seite an sein Ohr dringen, kaum, dass er am Büfett angekommen war.

Sofort drehte er sich zum Kanzler um. Der bekannteste Sohn Naboos war in eine dunkelrote Robe gekleidet, welche den Traditionen seiner Heimatwelt gemäß einen v-förmigen, reich verzierten Ausschnitt hatte. Während Palpatine auf Raith Sienar zuschritt, erschien es jenem, als wenn der leicht schimmernde Stoff tief aus seinem Inneren heraus eine verhaltene Glut abstrahlen würde, so wie er in der Bewegung seines majestätischen Trägers das Licht im Saal reflektierte.

„Raith, ich glaube, ich habe Sie in letzter Zeit etwas vernachlässigt", meinte Palpatine bedauernd.

„Selbst Ihr könnt nicht überall gleichzeitig sein, Exzellenz", parlierte Sienar zurück.

„Nun, was die sekotanischen Schiffe angeht, so hätte ich mit jenen immerhin doppelt so viele Orte bereisen können wie jetzt mit den Theta-Shuttles in derselben Zeit, aber da arbeiten wir noch dran, nicht wahr, Raith?"

Raith Sienar kaute kurz auf seiner Unterlippe. „Wir tun, was wir können."

Palpatine tätschelte jovial Raiths Unterarm. „Ich weiß. Lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich ebenso weiß, dass das nicht Ihre Schuld war. Selbst Anakin hat das gemerkt und mir mitgeteilt."

„Der Junge hat zweifellos Potential", versuchte Raith, diesem rhetorischen Fallstrick zu entkommen.

Palpatine lächelte augenzwinkernd. „Machen Sie sich mal keine allzu großen Gedanken wegen der Beteiligung von Sienar Systems am Nubianischen Entwicklungskollektiv. Ich habe gerade mit der Chefingenieurin gesprochen und was sie befürwortet, wird normalerweise innerhalb kürzester Zeit abgesegnet."

„Ich weiß Eure Unterstützung zu schätzen. Danke, Exzellenz", erwiderte Raith erleichtert.

„Amüsieren Sie sich noch gut", sagte Palpatine noch liebenswürdig zu ihm, bevor er sich anderen Gästen des Festes zuwandte.

Raith Sienar fühlte, wie die Worte des Kanzlers eine Anspannung in ihm lösten, die seit Tarkins erstem Besuch bei ihm in Sachen Zonama Sekot immer weiter gestiegen war. Bis jetzt. Denn jetzt hatte ihm der Kanzler versichert, dass er hinter ihm stand. Befreit nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, welches nur noch zur Hälfte mit Rotwein gefüllt war und sah sich zwanglos im Saal um.

Nur zehn Meter entfernt von sich sah er Gouverneur Tarkin stehen – allein. Tarkins Augen, die ebenso blau waren wie die seinen, schauten prüfend bis misstrauisch in seine Richtung. Offenbar hatte sein schwieriger Verbündeter die gesamte Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und dem Kanzler interessiert beäugt … Raith Sienar nahm noch einen hastigen Schluck des schweren Weins und ging dann betont gemessenen Schrittes in den angrenzenden Festsaal.

Vergere drückte wieder und wieder auf die wulstartige Erhebung, welche über ihrer im Vergleich zu anderen Spezies eher bescheidenen Augenhöhe von ein Meter zwanzig in der gelblich geäderten Wand vor ihr zu sehen war. Vergeblich. Sie überlegte, was sie falsch gemacht haben könnte und drückte erneut, etwas schwächer diesmal, aber es geschah immer noch nichts. Die Jedi-Ritterin inkognito unterdrückte ein unmutiges Krächzen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Ihr Blick wandte sich von dem widerspenstigen Wulst ab und glitt kreuz und quer durch die mit ungefähr zwanzig mal zwanzig Standardmetern eher kleinere Bordküche in diesem Teil des riesigen Raumschiffes, welches seit drei Monaten ihr neues Zuhause war.

Eine weibliche Vong, deren Haut so bläulich wie eine zu dick geschwollene Vene eines Menschen war, kam in die Küche, um die Endlosschleife, in welcher Vergere sich momentan befand, zu durchbrechen. Die zwei Meter vierzig große, schlanke, muskelbepackte Frau blieb in der Mitte der Küche stehen, um der gefiederten Exotin bei ihrem hoffnungslosen Bemühen zuzuschauen und sich für einen Moment an der Unfähigkeit der Leute dieser Galaxis zu weiden.

„Du musst das mit mehr Gefühl machen", sagte sie mit kehliger Stimme zu der Fosh-Jedi, von welcher sie nicht wissen durfte, dass sie jenem Kult angehörte.

„Ich bin eben noch sehr unerfahren", erwiderte Vergere in der Sprache der Yuuzhan Vong, die sie bereits leidlich beherrschte, und legte zudem ihren federbedeckten Kopf schief, um trotz ihrer ohnehin kleinen Größe noch harmloser zu wirken.

„Dann lass mich dir mal helfen, Haustier", sagte die Vong herablassend und drückte erneut auf den Wulst, von dem Vergere anfangs gedacht hatte, es würde sich dabei lediglich um eine seltsame Anomalie im organischen Wandgefüge des riesigen Weltenschiffes handeln.

„Das funktioniert nicht so wie bei euren primitiven Maschinen", erklärte die Vong von oben herab, während ihr dünner schwarzer steißlanger Zopf auf ihrem breiten Rücken hin und her wogte. „Man muss zuerst sanft andrücken, um Kommunikation mit dem Nushyn herzustellen. Wenn der Nushyn den Impuls zurücksendet, dann drückt man stärker."

Der bekrallte Finger der bläulichen Vong sank tiefer in die Wölbung ein, die jetzt nicht mehr nach außen, sondern nach innen wies.

„Jetzt den Druck halten."

Vergere hörte ein leises gurgelndes Geräusch aus dem Inneren der Wand an ihr scharfes Ohr dringen.

„Jetzt geht es los", sagte die Vong und wie von dieser erwartet, schoss sprudelnd eine tiefrote Flüssigkeit in den Becher, welcher in der Ausbuchtung unterhalb der Wölbung stand.

Vergeres Züge entspannten sich. Schon bald würde sie etwas zu trinken bekommen. Dieser Saft war einer der wenigen Dinge, die sie von der Kulinarik ihrer derzeitigen Herren und Gastgeber wirklich mochte.

„Jetzt loslassen", sagte die Vong, als Vergeres Trinkbecher zur Hälfte gefüllt war.

Ihr Finger zog sich von der Wölbung zurück, die sich umgehend wieder nach außen stülpte. Der Schnabel der Fosh zuckte, aber Vergere wagte es nicht, mehr des schmackhaften Tranks einzufordern. Zumindest noch nicht. Sie würde zuerst ihren Stand in dieser für sie widerwärtigen Hierarchie festigen müssen, bevor … Sie sah, wie sich die langen spitzen Ohren der Vong-Frau in Richtung Küchenausgang drehten.

„Hey, du bist doch das neue Haustier von Priesterin Falung", hörten die Zwei von der Öffnung, die die Küche von einem breiten Gang trennte, eine tiefe männliche Stimme - ebenfalls von einem Vong.

Der Blick von Vergeres roten Augen suchte den, der sie soeben von hinten angesprochen hatte.

„Oberbefehlshaber Krazhmir will dich auf der Kommandobrücke sehen", sagte der Vong zu Vergere, „und zwar in zehn Wirbeln."

Vergere wusste, dass zehn Wirbel so viel wie sieben Standardminuten waren. Glücklicherweise war sie nicht weit von der Kommandobrücke entfernt.

„Diese Menge Cran-Saft ist gerade noch schicklich, um sie schnell austrinken zu können", sagte die Vong, welche Vergere geholfen hatte, beinahe gnädig.

„Wann werde ich das mit diesen Impulsoren wohl lernen?", fragte die Fosh eher rhetorisch.

„Das funktioniert im Prinzip immer gleich", erklärte die bläuliche Vong. „Der Nushyn besteht hauptsächlich aus einer Peristaltik, welche den Saft auf Impuls hin aus der Frucht presst und freigibt. Genauso arbeiten auch die Kanonen in der Außenhülle unseres Weltenschiffes, wenn kleinere Ziele anvisiert werden – natürlich mit wesentlich mehr Druck."

„Woraus bestehen denn die Ladungen der Kanonen?", fragte Vergere interessiert, nachdem sie einen herzhaften Schluck von ihrem hart erkämpften Getränk genommen hatte.

Der Saft schmeckte süß und sauer zugleich – inklusive einer feinen Bitternote. Und er schmeckte nicht nur gut, sondern spendete außerdem Kraft – Kraft, die sie gerade jetzt gut brauchen konnte, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Zho Krazhmir jetzt von ihr wollen könnte.

„Aus komprimierten Exkrementen, die hier auf dem Schiff anfallen", hörte sie die Vong weiterreden. „Beim Aufprall auf eines eurer Schiffe mittelgroßer Bauart entwickeln diese zu einer Kugel komprimierten Ausscheidungen vermittels eines zugesetzten Bakteriums beim Aufprall eine derartige Hitze, dass sie die Außenhülle durchglühen und ihr seid geliefert!"

Die Fosh verengte bei dieser Vorstellung kurz ihre roten Augen. Dann trank sie hastig ihr Getränk aus und stellte den Trinkbecher in eine Mulde, welche ebenfalls in die Wand eingelassen war. Die Mulde schloss sich um den Becher herum. Vergere starrte auf die Wand, die auf einmal aussah, als hätte es die Mulde samt dem benutzten Becher darin niemals gegeben. Nach etwa dreißig Standardsekunden dellte sich die Wand wieder ein und die Mulde zeigte sich erneut.

„Wie lange dauert es denn, bis der Becher wieder gereinigt ist?", fragte Vergere die blaue Vong.

„Sie werden gar nicht gereinigt, sondern von der Mulde gegessen. Auf der anderen Seite der Wand werden dann neue Becher ausgegeben, wenn Bedarf besteht. So ist das eben auf ordentlichen organischen Schiffen! Und jetzt solltest du dich wirklich beeilen, Haustier!", bellte die Vong.

„Unverzüglich!", erwiderte Vergere gehorsam, wie man es in dieser isolierten Fremdwelt von ihr erwartete.

Als sie die Kommandobrücke erreichte, stand auf deren Mitte bereits der über zwei Meter fünfzig große Zho Krazhmir, seines Zeichens Oberbefehlshaber eines der riesigen Heimatschiffe des fahrenden Volkes der Yuuzhan Vong. Vergere stellte sich in respektvoller Entfernung neben den großgewachsenen grauhäutigen Humanoiden mit den langen schwarzen, am Hinterkopf zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebundenen Haaren. Ihre roten Augen folgten seinem Blick hinaus auf die Galaxis, die sich wie ein riesiges Spiralrad vor ihnen präsentierte, während sie darauf wartete, angesprochen zu werden.

„Der Oberste Anführer wird langsam ungeduldig", sagte der Befehlshaber des gigantischen Schiffes mit blitzenden schwarzen Augen zu der Fosh-Jedi, die sofort ihren Blick von der langsam rotierenden Scheibe der Galaxis abwandte. Sie würde ihre Galaxis für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr betreten – genauso wenig wie ihre Kidnapper - wenn alles gut ging. Vergeres grelle rote Vogelaugen schauten den Oberbefehlshaber an, welcher fortfuhr: „Du hältst uns jetzt schon seit drei Monaten mit der Behauptung hin, dass wir uns noch mehr bewaffnen müssen, um effektiv anzugreifen. Wir zeugen schon jede Menge neuer Krieger, züchten Tausende neuer Raumschiffe heran; wann endlich können wir zuschlagen?"

„Genau darüber denke ich seit einiger Zeit nach", erwiderte Vergere. „Ihr solltet mit einem Angriff solange warten, bis Palpatine nicht mehr Kanzler ist. Er ist gefährlich und könnte unser Unterfangen ruinieren. Quoreal muss das verstehen. Er ist doch ein bedächtiger, vernünftiger Mann; so wurde mir jedenfalls gesagt."

„Dieser Palpatine ist ein gewöhnlicher Mensch und noch nicht einmal einer dieser sagenumwobenen … wie heißen diese Zauberer doch gleich nochmal?", fragte Krazhmir die Jedi.

„Sie heißen Jedi", erwiderte Vergere, während ihre lilanen Kopffedern sich nach hinten hin zu einem Kamm aufstellten. „Aber ich weiß ganz zufällig, dass Palpatine über große Macht verfügt, die er noch verborgen hält, so wie Ihr die Eure noch vor dieser Galaxis verheimlicht. Es ist lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, wer zuerst zuschlägt, sich dabei zu erkennen gibt und dabei seine Kräfte verschleißt. Und wenn Quoreal schlau ist, dann werdet Ihr nicht zuerst zuschlagen."

„Palpatine ist doch bereits Kanzler, wieso und wen soll er dann angreifen? Uns?", höhnte Krazhmir.

„Er kann vom Senat abgewählt werden. Um das zu verhindern, muss er sich irgendwann zu einer Position aufschwingen, die ihn unanfechtbar werden lässt. Das ist sein Ziel."

„Wie lange?", fragte Krazhmir fordernd.

Vergere wiegte ihr lilanes Haupt, den gelblich-weißen Schnabel fest geschlossen.

„Ein Menschenleben dauert nicht allzu lang und Palpatine ist jetzt zweiundfünfzig Jahre alt. Kann sein, dass er in fünf Jahren losschlägt, vielleicht aber auch erst in fünfzehn."

Krazhmir schaute zu der weiblichen, ebenfalls grauen Vong, welche sich zu ihnen auf die Kommandobrücke gesellte.

„Du hast wieder einmal schlechte Laune", sagte die Priesterin, deren Gefolge Vergere zugeordnet worden war, zu Krazhmir.

„Die Eroberung von Zonama Sekot ist fehlgeschlagen. Dein Haustier ist der einzige und doch recht fragwürdige Gewinn, den wir dort machen konnten. Wir müssen dem Obersten Anführer irgendwann mehr Erfolge präsentieren!", erwiderte Krazhmir eisig.

„Yun-Harla wird uns den Weg dafür bahnen, auf dass unser Erfolg umso dauerhafter sein möge, je länger und gründlicher wir ihn vorbereiten. Yun-Harlas List ist unendlich", beschwor ihn die Priesterin und Vergere nickte dazu.

„Du hast sie ja schon fein abgerichtet", bemerkte Krazhmir mit einem Seitenblick auf Vergere.

„Du magst ja in Yun-Yammka deinen besten Beistand sehen, aber jeder hier weiß doch, dass der große Gott des Krieges ohne die gewiefte Listenersinnerin auf verlorenem Posten steht. Selbst unser neuester Schützling weiß das", erwiderte Falung mit einem gefälligen Blick in Richtung Vergere.

„Ihr seid jetzt bereits seit über tausend Standardjahren im Leeren Raum zwischen den Galaxien umhergereist", sprang Vergere ihrer neuen Meisterin bei. „Warum unser Ziel allzu früh aufs Spiel setzen, wo es sich doch nur noch um ein paar Jahre handeln kann, bis uns die Galaxis wie eine reife Frucht in die Hände fallen wird? Dazu brauchen wir allumfassende Informationen über die Streitkräfte der Republik und ihre Basen, ihre Schwachstellen."

„Und über Palpatine, den Obersten Kanzler", fügte Krazhmir hinzu.

„Die kann ich Euch wohl geben, aber seid gewiss, dass Palpatine die Wege Yun-Harlas kennt wie kein Zweiter. Auch er wartet nur auf eine Gelegenheit, die Macht vollends an sich zu reißen. Greifen wir jetzt an, dann wird er das als Vorwand nehmen, seine schier unbegrenzte Macht über der Galaxis zu entfesseln – möglicherweise auch über uns", schloss Vergere ihre Beschreibung.

„Du scheinst sehr weise zu sein, aber wenn du uns hintergehst …", drohte Krazhmir und drehte seine Schulter derart zu Vergere, dass sein aus dem mittleren Oberarm sprießendes implantiertes Horn ihren Kopf streifte und einen Zentimeter tief in ihre Kopfhaut schnitt.

„… dann könnt Ihr mich töten", erwiderte Vergere fatalistisch-entschlossen und entblößte dem Oberbefehlshaber furchtlos ihren gefiederten Vogelhals, an welchem bereits das von Krazhmir hervorgekratzte purpurrote Blut hinunterlief.

„Sie spricht die Wahrheit. Yun Harla sagt es mir", versicherte Falung. „Und wenn es uns bislang noch nicht einmal gelungen ist, Zonama Sekot unter unsere Kontrolle zu bringen, dann sollten wir doppelt vorsichtig sein!"

„Nun gut, dann werden wir ihr vertrauen – fürs Erste jedenfalls", beschloss Krazhmir.

Falung schaute auf Vergere herunter. Die Wunde, welche Krazhmir ihr beigebracht hatte, war bereits dabei, zu verschorfen.

„Das wird dir eine schöne Narbe geben", sagte Falung zu Vergere und diese nickte, wusste sie doch, dass jene Worte ein Kompliment an sie waren.

Die Priesterin richtete ihren Blick auf die vor ihnen ausgebreitete Galaxis und Vergere und Krazhmir folgten ihr darin. „Wenn es soweit ist, dann wird unser Heimatschiff die Avantgarde sein, welche die Flotte unseres Volkes in die neue Heimat führen wird, auf dass diese Galaxis die Herrlichkeit der Yuuzhan Vong erfahren möge!", prophezeite die Priesterin der Göttin der List und alle nickten zustimmend.

‚ _Die Galaxis ist noch lange nicht so weit, um es mit den Yuuzhan Vong aufzunehmen_ ', dachte Vergere bei sich. ‚ _Ich werde sie hinhalten, solange ich kann_ '.

Aber die meiste Angst hatte Vergere weniger davor, was passieren könnte, wenn ihre neuen vorgeblichen Verbündeten einen Kampf mit den Truppen und Jedi der Republik verlieren könnten, als vielmehr davor, dass Darth Sidious sie ausfindig machen könnte. Schon allein der Gedanke an den nach außen hin bieder und redlich erscheinenden Obersten Kanzler ließ ihr einen Schauer über das kleine Rückgrat sausen. Deshalb war sie ihren Jedi-Brüdern und –Schwestern dankbar dafür gewesen, sie auf jenen Einsatz nach Zonama Sekot geschickt zu haben - einen Einsatz, den die Fosh-Jedi weniger als einen Hilfseinsatz denn vielmehr als eine Flucht vor dem derzeit amtierenden obersten Lord der Sith verstand.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel habe ich in Greg Bears Roman schmerzlich vermisst – eine Art Auswertung der Mission von verschiedenen Seiten. Das Ende von „Planet der Verräter" kam meines Erachtens viel zu schnell. Ich muss Greg Bear jedoch zugutehalten, dass sein Roman bereits im Jahre 2001, etwas über ein Jahr nach der Premiere von Ep. I, „Die Dunkle Bedrohung" (1999) in die Buchläden kam. Vielleicht dachte man damals ja, dass ein Zuviel an Erzählung über Palpatine in „Planet der Verräter" des Obersten Kanzlers spätere Rolle in der Prequel-Trilogie allzu früh in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses der Zuschauer rücken lassen könnte._

 _Thracia Cho Leem ist im Roman auch eine Fosh wie Vergere, ansonsten wird sie in den Quellen aber als Mensch beschrieben und das ziemlich genau. Also habe ich es auch hier so gehalten._

 _Über Vergeres Aufenthalt auf dem Heimatschiff der Yuuzhan Vong kann man etwas im Roman „Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, Bd. 14: Wege des Schicksals" von Walter Jon Williams, erschienen 2002, erfahren._

 _Dass Vergere Palpatine als Darth Sidious kennt, steht in: „Wächter der Macht 1: Intrigen", einem Roman von Aaron Allston, erschienen 2008, also drei Jahre nach Fertigstellung von E. 3, „Die Rache der Sith"._


End file.
